Dark Libra
by DragonassasslnG
Summary: Equestria faces its greatest foe yet. An army is massing around Canterlot's peaceful land. Old foes of Celestia now fight under one banner and follow an old friend of hers. They say the past will haunt you. What if the past came back just to kill you. Twilight and her friends will have to unlock the secrets of a pegasus that has no memory of anything before it is too late.
1. Authors Note

Well it has been about 3 months since the first chapter of Dark Libra was published. I had alot of errors along the way, but I had help and support too. I have found an editor who goes by the name Kelpaz and with his help, we have remastered Dark Libra and made it the story it was always meant to be. I want to give him my thanks by letting you all know her is a fellow writer and his first story TIME STRIKERS will hopefully be released soon. I have my hand in editing his for word choice and what not.

If you do locate any more issues please contact me here on . We will be moving on to editing the rest of my stories and because of this I will need to postpone Never Forgiven for a little while longer.

Thank you all for your time and the support i have received. If I was never given it I might not have finished this book let alone made two more. I hope you first time reader like it and if not... I respect your opinion and apologize for wasting your valuable time.

DragonassasslnG


	2. Chapter 1: The new arrival

Chapter 1: The New Arrival

It was noon and Twilight, Applejack, and Fluttershy were in the Everfree Forest looking for something that had crash landed there. They saw the object free falling at high speeds and happened to be at Fluttershy's cottage helping with some of the animals that day, so they decided to check it out. The forest was as unwelcoming as it had always been. The object had landed somewhat far in the forest and was a good ways in.

"What do ya'll think it is?" Applejack asked inquisitively.

"I think it may be a meteorite" Twilight said with joy of thought of studying such an object.

"I'm just hoping it didn't hurt any animals when it hit." Fluttershy said in a quiet voice.

As they approached the location of where the object hit. Applejack stopped them with a hoof and sniffed the air, asking; "Do ya'll smell that? there's metal in the air."

Fluttershy gasped and pointed to a thin trail of a crimson liquid that trailed off into the forest.

The three followed it cautiously preparing themselves for whatever lay ahead of sight that had appeared behind a clearing was a mess of mangled trees. There were the remains of Timber wolves laying scattered in the clearing, across the way lay a smoky gray pegasus with a very long blue mane and tail similar to princess Luna's with massive gashes and cuts, a broken wing laying in a pool of his own crimson blood. Fluttershy immediately flew over to his side followed by Applejack then Twilight. Applejack crouched down on her haunches and placed her head on his chest. She heard the faint beating of his heart and slow breathing.

"Good news girls, he is still alive. But he is hurt real bad and needs help." Applejack reported.

"I have supplies to help him, but I need to get them." Fluttershy said frantically to the two other ponies.

"I'll get Big Mac so we can talk him to the hospital." said Applejack.

"Girls, I can heal him with a spell. "Twilight replied as she thought of one of her newer healing spells Luna had taught her.

Twilight's horn glowed with the magical build up necessary for the spell. When she tried to cast it however she felt another magical presence. The presence was stopping her spell with ease and the build up of power and the overwhelming force of the opposing presence caused an overload with the combining magic. The overload created a blast that sent Twilight flying into a tree on the other side of the clearing. Applejack and Fluttershy ran to the lavender unicorn's aid. Twilight felt a searing pain in her side. She felt around and found that the impact had broken one of her ribs.

When the other two arrived to her side Applejack asked," Are you alright Twilight? What happened?"

Fluttershy just stood there with her hooves covering her muzzle.

"H-He is... producing a magical barrier." Twilight gasped for the breath that the impact had taken from her.

"How is that possible? I thought only Alicorns and unicorns can use magic?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Yes they are the only ones, but he may be enchanted by a very powerful unicorn." Twilight replied as she sat up wincing in pain from her broken rib.

"What's wrong Twi? Are you hurt?" Applejack asked leaning in closer to the wounded lavender mare.

"I think the blast broke one of my ribs." Twilight said with a wince as she pointed to the rib.

"We need to get the two of ya'll to the hospital." Applejack said as she turned to head out.

"No! We need to head to the library." Twilight interjected.

"T-the library? Why, you need medical attention." Fluttershy said with a puzzled look.

"If he created another blast in the hospital more ponies will get hurt. That and the library is safer to study him." Twilight said.

"Are you sure that is a smart idea Twi?" Applejack asked inquisitively.

"I am, please get your gear Fluttershy. Applejack, can you get your brother and a wagon for us.

I will stay and defend us using my magic." Twilight said with a sigh and sat down leaning against the tree.

The other two nodded and went their respected ways to get help and meet at the library.

Hours pass as the pain swelled in Twilight from her rib. She looked at the pegasus for a while then she noticed his size. He was much larger than normal pegasi. In fact he was no more than five inches shorter than princess Celestia herself. His cutie mark was that of a white Libra symbol engulfed in a black sphere. Clearly he was not from Ponyville. Suddenly she starts hearing whispers near the unconscious pegasus. The whispers grew louder and louder to the level Fluttershy would use to speak. Suddenly the pegasus was standing and violently vibrating. A moment later he was back on the ground as if nothing happened. Twilight rubbed her eyes and saw the apparition again. It started walking closer to her, his body still laying under the tree as the apparition approached with a psychotic smile and glowing white eyes. The light from his eyes seemed to flow out like smoke. At this point Twilight was almost certain that he had died.

"You will doom all of Equestria Faithful. The Elements of Harmony will fall to the Elements of Chaos. THE BALANCE MUST BE MAINTAINED!" roared the apparition before disappearing.

Twilight gasped in fear to what she had just seen. Thoughts raced through her head, the pegasus was still breathing so what she saw must had been a hallucination. This pegasus must be studied, she thought. He holds the property to use magic, seemed to not have bled to death for a few hours of being here reinforced that claim. In fact his bleeding seemed to have stopped completely. A few minutes passed with no other incidents leaving Twilight to her thoughts as the sun was setting on the horizon casting an ominous golden glow through the tops of the tree line.

Suddenly she heard Applejack yelling to Big Macintosh, "Over here you big lug. They are just ahead in the clearing!" Applejack poked her head out of the clearing, "Twi, how are you holdin up?" Applejack asked quietly.

"I am fine Applejack, just sore, but I'll live." Twilight laughed comparing her injury to the unconscious pegasus, she was perfectly fine.

"That's good. Look Twi, Fluttershy is waiting at the library for us. Big mac will get you in the wagon, just stay here." Applejack told her friend with a worried look.

She turned and walked to the wagon that Big Mac had pulled up. He walked over to Twilight and gently lifted her on his back. As he carried her to the wagon the apparition appeared again with the same smile as before.

"The locks have been placed and all has been sealed. Heed my warning Faithful, if the locks are broken history will repeat, but with a deadly outcome. All will fall and die, Chaos will consume the power that was lost long ago and the balance will be restored with Chaos leading instead of Harmony. The Guardians are no more, but the balance will never be gone." the apparition said as it faded.

Twilight began to lose consciousness from the mixture of fear and pain. The words of the apparition still flowing through her thoughts.

Hours pass when Twilight's eyes finally began to open. Her vision was blurred, but she could see the night sky and the stars above her. After a few long seconds her vision was clear again and she could get a good look at her surroundings. She saw the walls of the old wood that looked as though it had been hastily cleaned in an attempt to sterilize it. There was a form of a removable gate on the back for placing in heavier loads that you couldn't lift over the walls. She turned her head and was looking muzzle to bloody muzzle with the pegasus.

"Ahhh!" Twilight shouted in both fear and surprise.

Suddenly the old wagon stopped and Applejack appeared from behind the gate.

"You alright Twi. You passed out back there when Big Macintosh placed ya'll in here.

I scolded him for being careless." Applejack said leaning over the gate.

Twilight got to her hooves with a wince when she landed on the ground.

"Everypony is inside waiting for us. Fluttershy got a cot in there for him and she is ready to patch both of you up." Applejack said as she opened the door.

Fluttershy and spike had cleared out a space for them and a cot was ready in the corner.

The center table was set up with bandages, peroxides, and other first aid equipment, even a few splints were present. If Twilight didn't know any better she would say Fluttershy was a nurse at the hospital. The library's main room looked like a medical tent. Spike ran over and latched onto one of Twilight's front legs.

The purple baby dragon was trembling when he finally spoke, "Twilight I was scared to death when Fluttershy told me they left you in the Everfree forest. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, no I'll be alright Spike. Just let Fluttershy do her thing." the lavender unicorn told the terrified Spike.

"Oh, Twilight please sit and rest. Spike tend to her she has a broken rib. I need to treat the pegasus." Fluttershy told them as she watched Big Mac carry the pegasus, droplets of blood hit the ground in random intervals.

He gently placed the pegasus on the cot and Fluttershy went straight to work by addressing the largest gash first. She grabbed a rag that had been soaking in a container of peroxide on the large wound, clearing most of the blood away. The rag then got caught on what Fluttershy first thought was his rib. After a moment she noticed that it wasn't, but it was a large claw that must have come from something larger than a Timberwolves. The claw was covered with blood from the pegasus's wounds.

"That's a dragon's claw." Spike said in a trembling and quiet voice.

Fluttershy's eyes went wide and her gaze found Twilight. With a gulp she placed the large claw on a plate on the center table. She treated the wound and grabbed a thread and needle then began to stitch the now bleeding gashes. After a few minutes the wound was stitched close and the blood was cleaned again. Fluttershy then focused on the smaller but more severe claw marks and gashes. Minutes turned to hours as Fluttershy treated and dressed all of his gashes and scratches going from most deadly to minor marks. She had bandaged most of him to cover the wounds. He looked as though he was a mummy rather than a pegasus. Lastly she grabbed one of the splints and fastened it to the broken wing. There was a loud cracking noise as she pulled the bones back in place, the sound almost made Twilight vomit.

"There he should make a full recovery if he rests, but he is going to need a lot of water." Fluttershy said confidently at the sight of her work.

"Good job sugarcube."Applejack said with a smile as she approached the yellow pegasus.

Fluttershy looked over to Twilight to see Spike had done a good job tending to her.

"How do you feel Twilight?" Fluttershy asked looking over the wrappings.

"I'm fine, a little sore Applejack, really." Twilight replied as she stood and started to walk towards Applejack.

"Girls, thank you for the help, but I think its time to get some sleep. You all should head home. You can come back tomorrow if you want." She said walking to the door.

"Twi, are you sure you will be fine?" Applejack asked taking a step closer.

Big Mac raised an eyebrow at his sister and looked on.

"You are hurt badly." Applejack went on. "You need some pony here with you."

"Applejack, I have Spike to help. Beside we are safe in Ponyville. Look if anything happens I'll send Spike to get you. Alright?" Twilight asked.

Applejack looked at Spike then to Big Mac and Fluttershy. Her gaze found the pegasus then finally Twilight.

"You promise if anything is wrong you send him?" she finally said.

"Yes, now all of us need some sleep. We have a lot to do." Twilight told her concerned friends.

Spike walked to the door and held it open for them. Fluttershy and Big Mac walked out, but Applejack stopped in the doorway and looked over to Twilight who was starting to walk up the stairs.

"Hey Twi?" She started.

"Yes Applejack, what is it?" Twilight asked as she turned to face her friend.

"Sleep tight sugar cube. I'll see ya first thing tomorrow morning." Applejack finished then walked out the door.

A few minutes later Twilight had set up for bed. The library was closed, she had brushed her teeth, cleaned up the stains of blood and what messes remained from the day before. The lights were out and Twilight was laying on her back to try to keep the pain away. She took some painkillers Fluttershy had left for her to dull the pain of her rib. The moonlight shined in through the window and onto the floor by the stairs. Twilight heard the voice again. The same ones from the forest followed by the sound of hoof steps coming up the stairs. Twilight shot up and felt a rush of pain and fear flow up her spine. She looked over to the stairs to see the apparition halfway in and out of the darkness in the room. The parts that weren't illuminated by the moonlight were completely covered in darkness. Twilight was frozen in fear and regretting telling her friends to go. She couldn't see it, but she felt the crazed smile through the darkness.

"Faithful, you have done much to keep the balance. You saved the Fallen Princess." The apparition began. Twilight could swear she saw a tear fall to the floor when he said that.

The apparition continued, "You defeated the puppet master. Stopped the shape shifters from their conquest, and even saved the lost Kingdom from a horrific tyrant and overcame many obstacles and challenges. But you still have to overcome more before you're ascension. Compared to what is coming the Puppet Master is the puppet, the shades are like flairs in the night, and the tyrant is like an ant to a hoof. If you fail,l all of Equestria will fall by Nightshade's hooves. Please do not let history repeat Faithful."

The apparition turned and walked down the stairs. The voices slowed and one was finally clear.

It was that of a stallion yelling with pain and anguish in an echo in the same voice as the apparition," I'm Sorry! Oh by the princesses I'm sorry! Please... please forgive me... sister. If you die then so do I. Ahhhhhhhhh!"


	3. Chapter 2: Patch Work

Twilight awoke soaked in cold sweat at the same time she normally did with the sun shining through her window. She thought she had a horrible nightmare that a ghost had haunted her and a dying pegasus was in the library. However when she turned to her side, she felt a sharp pain that had come from her broken rib. Her eyes widened and Twilight began to panic on the realization of the warning.

"Compared to what is coming, The Puppet Master is the puppet, the shades are like flairs in the night, and the tyrant is like an ant to a hoof." The apparitions words rang loudly in her ears.

Twilight shook off her concerns and slowly got out of bed trying not to disturb her healing rib. She slowly walked down the stairs into the main chamber of the library and found the pegasus was laying there in the same position as the last time she left him.

The scent of pancakes filled the air from the kitchen. Spike was cooking breakfast for them, he was wearing a chefs hat and an apron as he handled a pan with practiced ease.

"Oh Twilight you're up, I'm making pancakes. By the way, did you read last night when I went to sleep?" Spike asked as he stirred batter inside a large bowl.

"No. Why what happened? " Twilight asked anxiously for an immediate answer.

"Nothing happened, I just found some books out on the table this morning." the baby dragon replied as he poured some of the batter in the pan.

"What book Spike?" the lavender mare asked.

"They are on the table in the library. Oh and breakfast will be done soon." Spike said just as Twilight hurried over to the books he had mentioned.

Twilight arrived to the six books on the table and noticed that they had bookmarks in them. The first one was a book on Ancient Equine magic. The bookmark was an old page that was torn from another book. Twilight used her magic to open it to the page that was indicated by the mark. The heading of the page was, "The Eternal Herd". The section described the final destination for all ponies. It didn't cover much else so Twilight closed it leaving the bookmark untouched.  
The second book looked relatively new, the title was, "Villains of Equestria". Twilight shuttered at the warning again, but opened the book where it was marked. The heading simply read Nightshade, most of the wards on this page were faded beyond legibility. The only thing Twilight could make out was, "Guardian...balance was...Elements of Chaos... Power of... Fell to..." The rest of the words were either faded or the ink ran making it impossible to read anything else.  
This made Twilight tremble with uneasiness.

"Elements of Chaos? That can't be good." Twilight mumbled to herself.

The next book was, "Princess Luna, The Mare In The Moon". The bookmark took Twilight to the page that read, Princess Luna was banished to the moon because she wanted to shroud the world in eternal night out of jealousy for her elder sister Celestia. On this page however somepony wrote, "LIES" Twilight was uncertain of what to do with the book. So she just moved on to the fourth book and would deal with that one later. "Secrets of Canterlot Castle", the book depicted secret passages throughout the castle. It said the dungeons had passages all over the place. There were passages for the staff to use for faster travel between two points, the guard's barracks had a hidden armory. Out of all the things Twilight read, the one that caught her eye was an accusation that Princess Celestia had a crypt for close ponies behind her own throne. This idea made Twilight wonder if she would ever be placed there if such a thing did exist.  
The fifth book was called, "The Tale of the Lost Night". The story was an old foals tale of fiction.  
It said that Celestia and Luna both had Alicorn protectors that had fought each other and died, but not after shaking the world to its very core. The power the two had, was enough to rival both princesses and the eternal herd. One was Celestia's protector that was up at day and Luna's protector that was up at night, leaving all of Equestria protected at all times. The story said that Luna's protector went mad and tried to kill Celestia to make Luna Queen of the night and day. The story was set only a few years before Nightmare Moon's tale.  
Twilight set the book down to get to the last one.

The final book was one that Twilight had never seen before. Its cover was made of leather and it was bound by string. It had a few markings that she had never seen before. The book had no title in fact it looked like a very old journal. Twilight tried to open the book with magic, but found the same presence looming over it just like when she tried to heal the pegasus. She quickly stopped the spell before anything could go wrong this time. The book fell to the floor with a loud thud.  
It resonated as it absorbed the magic that had just been used from Twilight's telekinesis.  
After a moment the presence in the book faded. Twilight stared at the journal for what felt like an eternity before grabbing it with her teeth and sitting back on the table. She started to back into the kitchen while she kept her eyes on the journal.

After Twilight and Spike had eaten a nice and warm breakfast they heard a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it." Spike said as he hurried.

Twilight used her magic to wash the dishes from her seat as she waited for Spike to return with whoever was at the door.

"She is this way." Spike said to whoever he was talking to.

Twilight looked to the doorway to see Spike and a very disturbed Applejack.

"Twi, We need to talk. Alone." Applejack said almost immediately.

Spike looked surprised at the sudden outburst from the normally calm earth pony. He turned to Twilight who shared his same expression, but nodded to him to comply with the request. Spike let out a sigh and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Applejack walked over and took a seat next to Twilight and placed a hoof on her head.

"What's wrong Applejack? Did something bad happen at the farm?" Twilight asked.

"N-no nothing bad to the farm, but last night. Last night there was something at the farm house. In my own room no less. I was sleeping when I heard whispers. When I opened my eyes I saw something that was covered in darkness. It was like the Shadows were attracted to it when it talked to me." Applejack stated, her face reflected the fear she had as she looked down at the table.

"What did it say?" Twilight asked.

"Noble, help the Faithful to prevent history from repeating." Applejack said darkly as if trying to repress those words.

"Is that it Applejack?" Twilight asked, her voice trembling.

"No, it showed me something in my sleep. I was in a valley with scattered rocks and stones everywhere. The earth looked scarred from a battle and it was a stormy night, rain and lightning was striking everywhere and there was no living thing anywhere in sight. The elements of Harmony were scattered around a dead white Alicorn with another Alicorn as black as night itself stood over her. She wasn't Celestia, I saw her flying over to them. The black Alicorn was yelling and crying over the white one before he..." Applejack stopped, then with a sigh finally said. "Twi, he created six new elements out of nothing, they looked some much like ours. Then he used them to kill himself. He flew up into the sky and released some sort of energy that created a ball of some sort that pushed the stones and anything else in its way into the distance leaving a crater. When the light faded, he just fell from the sky lifeless. When he hit the ground the earth shook. Both princess Celestia and Luna took the bodies somewhere. I woke up shortly after that and headed here."

"Applejack I know what you saw, that thing was warning me too. I'm not sure what its about though." Twilight said as she looked in the direction of the journal.

Minutes passes as the two friends tried to calm their nerves. Something was wrong and they were the only ones this spirit had talked to.

"Twilight how are you feeling?" Applejack finally asked.

"Still sore, but I'm not too bad." Twilight replied with a smile.

"And your guest?" Applejack remarked.

Twilight looked at Applejack for a moment then to the main chamber of the library were the pegasus lay on the cot.

"He hasn't moved all night, but he is still breathing." she finally reported.

Applejack nodded and walked over to him with Twilight following close behind.

"When he wakes up I'm going to ask him what happened and see what he knows of this ghost that we saw." Twilight said as she stared at him.

So many questions filled her mind and only he could answer them. He was linked to all of this somehow and she knew it. Discord might have been behind this at one point, but since he was reformed thanks to Fluttershy he might help fix this. Or at least answer some questions too.

Applejack and Twilight decided to get some air with some persuading on Twilights end that she was in good enough shape to leave. Eventually they left to see the others for the day leaving Spike in charge of the library. Spike wasn't too concerned about being left there. The only thing he had to worry about was the pegasus. Spike walked over to him and checked to see if he was breathing by placing a claw over his snout. Sure enough he was and his breathing was normal. As Spike was getting up he heard a moan coming from the pegasus. Spike took a step back and watched him patiently. The pegasus shifted and as he did, Spike could hear the gruesome sound of bones snapping into place. The movements made the wrapped stallion moan with even more pain.

"Hay, you should take it easy. You almost died." Spike said as he took a few steps closer.

Suddenly the pegasus's one unwrapped eye shot open startling the baby dragon and making him fall over. The eye was a dazzling blue with three white rings circling around the pupil like the rings around an atom. He tried to stand but failed to get to his hooves, the pain kept him from going anywhere. He frantically looked in all directions for a way to escape.

"Hay, you need to stop before you reopen your injuries!" Spike shouted at the panicking pony.

The pegasus's eye focused on Spike and narrowed. His panicked expression faded and was replaced with confusion.

"Where am I?" he asked the purple dragon his voice moderate but raspy.

"You are in Ponyville. The library to be exact." The baby dragon said calmly as not to make his visitor panic again.

"Ponyville?" replied the pegasus with a tilt of his head.

"Yes Ponyville, one of the towns outside of the Everfree Forest. That's where you were found half dead." Spike said with a step closer and his claws up next to his head. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm Spike, I'm a friend. What's your name." he continued with another step.

The pegasus flinched and placed a hoof on his head. "I-I'm... Cassius." he replied.

"Where are you from Cassius?" Spike asked slowly lowering his arms.

"I can't remember" Cassius said as he tried to remember anything else other than his first name.

"What can you remember?" the baby dragon asked now sitting in front of him.

Cassius looked down and whispered, "Nothing."

*****************************************

Hours passed as Twilight returned home. The sun had set already and Applejack had walked her home. They parted ways outside the library. When she opened the door she saw Spike sleeping on the cot where the pegasus was supposed to be.

"Spike! Where is the pegasus!?" Twilight asked anxiously.

The baby dragon moaned and shifted.

"Spike, Where is he?" Twilight asked again impatiently tapping him with a hoof.

Spike mumbled, "Cassius is somewhere around here."

"Cassius?" Twilight asked inquisitively.

"Ya, he woke up a few hours ago, then went back to sleep. He said something about not feeling right to be awake in the daytime. He seems weird but nice, he has a very weird eye though." the baby dragon said with a yawn and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Did you ask him what happened?" Twilight asked.

Sitting up Spike began, "He can't remember anything other than his name Twilight.  
I think the blood loss might have affected him. You know I think he must have been one of Luna's messengers or servants, that might explain the fact he is up at night."

"So where is he then Spike?" Twilight asked in frustration.

"He must have went out to explore and must be healing fast. When he first woke up he couldn't get up. Oh, he did say he would be back by sunrise." Spike reported as he got off the cot and headed up the stairs.

Cassius had left the library only moments before Twilight and Applejack rounded the block. He still couldn't run or fly, but he could walk. He hurried to avoid the two mares, the last thing Cassius wanted was to be seen by somepony else until he knew where we was. For most of the night Cassius roamed the quiet streets of Ponyville. The crickets played a symphony in the moonlight as he passed. Cassius looked up to see the dazzling stars of the night sky dance before him. Even though he could only see from one eye at the moment, he enjoyed every second of the night. He felt like he belonged with it, this felt like home to him and the moon made him wonder why he felt like this. The moon called to him, it felt so natural to be under it. Cassius continued to walk as he came up to the statue of Princess Celestia. He froze thinking it was a another pony, but after a few seconds he let loose the breath he held.

"Just a statue. Ha, a very nice one at that." he said to himself.

He took the time to admire the craftsmanship, he saw no blemishes on it at all. After while he began to head off again.

The next stop was a building that caught his attention. It looked as though it was a giant gingerbread house. Cassius stepped a little closer and sniffed one of it's walls. He stuck out his tongue and licked the side. The taste was horrible and it almost made him want to vomit.

"You lied to me!" Cassius exclaimed to the false cookie building.

He looked over to see a sign that read "Sugar Cube Corner". Cassius saw a light flicker to life in the second floor window. He hurried to blend into the shadows of the wall as to not be seen. Suddenly the window open and a sleepy pink mare put her head out and looked around.

"Hello? Is anypony out there? Humph, If you are going to hide by my wall you can at least answer me." she said to Cassius looking in his direction.

Cassius was astounded by her ability to detect him so easily.

"Uh.. sorry madam. I was looking around and well, I was curious and tasted your home.  
My most sincere apologies." He said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh a new pony! My name is Pinkamena Diane Pie, but everypony calls me Pinkie Pie." she exclaimed in joy.

Cassius gave a slight bow but cutting it short as a wave of pain washed over him. "I'm Cassius Miss. Pie."

Pinky looked at her new friend with a smile that faded when she noticed the injuries he had. "Oh, Cassius what happened to you? Did something fall on you? Or did you get attacked by timberwolves. Oh, oh you were falling and landed in a woodchipper. Wait, if that happened you wouldn't be here right now."Pinkie Pie asked in rapid succession.

"No, I-I don't remember anything Miss. Pie, I just woke up about an hour ago." Cassius replied with his tone getting quieter.

"Oh, then you need to come back tomorrow and I will throw you a remember soon party. And you can call me Pinkie instead of Miss. Pie, that's my mothers name. Be here tomorrow at noon okay? And Cassius your ghost friend scared Twilight and Applejack last night. He needs to fix his approach. The whole white eyes of energy and psycho smile is over used. Anyhow, good night!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed then closed the window.

Cassius stood there in surprise and confusion about party pony he just met.

"What just happened? And what was she talking about?" Cassius asked to nopony in particular. "I do know one thing though, I'll never trust gingerbread houses again." Cassius told himself as he walked off closing his eye to think.

Cassius continued his night tour of Ponyville. He passed a school that looked nice. It had a playground with swings that that swung with the cool night air. It now had the scent of morning dew. As he continued he felt the pain from his wounds flush over him. It brought him to his haunches and almost made him pass out. His vision grew dark but didn't fade. He pushed past the pain and rose to his hooves. He had been walking for hours and the exertion on his damaged body was sapping his energy away with every step replacing it with pain. He passed an elegant building with a lovely sign that read, "Carousel Boutique". The building was lovely indeed, but it only took his attention because of its architecture and exterior design.

"A true nobel must own this. Still it deserves a second look when I can manage." Cassius said taking a look at the falling moon.

He had been out all night and was in need for some much needed rest. With that Cassius had his mind made up. He headed back to the library and wondered if the baby dragon Spike would allow him back in.

Spike heard a knock on the door to the library. He looked over to see of Twilight was up. She was fast asleep wrapped in fresh bandages and her blanket. With a sigh Spike crawled out of his bed making sure not to make a sound. He tiptoed down the wooden stairs and quietly opened the door to revealing the mummy of a pony now known Cassius. Some of his bandages were red with fresh blood.

"Cassius what happened? Where did you go?" the concerned dragon asked in a whisper.

"I took a stroll and reopened some of my wounds along the way. Can I come in?" Cassius explained matching Spikes whisper.

"Of course you can. Think of this as your home until you figure out who you are. Now let me change your bandages before something happens and Fluttershy kills me." Spike said stepping aside to let the large Pegasus in.

After twenty minutes of groans, pain, and fresh wrappings Cassius was once again as good as new for the state they found him in. Minutes later he was fast asleep and the sun was just rising.


	4. Chapter 3: Making Friends

The next morning Twilight had gotten out of bed without upsetting her rib.  
The sunlight shone in through the window bathing her in its warm ray's. She whipped the crust from her eyes with her hoof and headed down the stairs to find that Spike had made breakfast again, this time it was a nice fruit salad. She could see Spike fixing her a plate from the base of the steps. She looked over to Cassius and found he appeared to be asleep again. As she let out a sigh and started to walk by, he turned his head and she saw the wrapping over his left eye.

"Miss. Sparkle are you alright?" he asked with a normal version of the apparition's voice.

It was raspy, but normal and didn't echo. She jumped at the reaction of what she thought was a sleeping stallion.

"How do you know my name?" she asked as she took a step back.

"Spike told me and...I wanted to thank you for saving me back in the forest." Cassius said as he laid his head down.

"Y-you're welcome, but you don't have to sleep on the floor in here, you can come upstairs and sleep there." Twilight said as she examined his wounds.

"Twilight, is Cassius awake? I made enough for both of you." the baby dragon said from the kitchen.

"Well if you're awake do you want to join us for breakfast?" Twilight said.

"That sounds lovely Miss. Sparkle." Cassius said as he slowly stood up.

"You can call me Twilight, or Twi if you'd like." Twilight said with a sly look on her face.

They both headed to the kitchen where Twilight sat in a chair. Cassius was tall enough to sit on the floor and reach Twilights height when she sat down looking eye to eye. Spike placed two plates and a pair of forks in front of them. The plates had a nice arrangement of strawberries placed over other fruits in a circular pattern with a thin stream of chocolate sauce dabbled over it. The dish look like a master chef had prepared the meal. It was indeed tantalizing especially for Spike to have made it.

"Spike, where did you learn to cook like this?" Twilight asked in astonishment.

"Pinkie taught me." He replied.

"Do you mean Pinkamena Diane Pie?" Cassius asked after swallowing the content of food in his mouth.

Both Twilight and Spike looked at him with a shared look of surprise.

"How do you know Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

Cassius looked her in the eyes and replied, "I meet her last night when I went on my stroll of this fair town."

He then took another bite of the delectable meal. Twilight found herself looking into Cassius's uncovered eye. The unusual pattern in it made her almost forget her words.

"That reminds me, if you would like I'll take you on a real tour of Ponyville." Twilight offered after finishing a bite of her salad.

"I would like that Twilight." Cassius began with a yawn.

"However that will have to wait until I awaken. After this I intend to got to sleep again. I am very tired and if you don't mind its early so I'm going to excuse myself."

With that Cassius finished his plate and before he could wash them Spike grabbed it and said, "You need your rest, I'll take care of this you get some sleep."

"Thank you kindly Spike. Miss. Spa..er Twilight, thank you for your kindness." Cassius admitted then slowly walked over to the cot in the other room.

He carefully climbed into the cot and almost instantly fell asleep.

Hours passed since Twilight had finally talked to Cassius. She was fixing up the library when a knock on the door grabbed her attention. She calmly walked over taking care not to knock over one of the few book towers she had created, or to disturb the sleeping Cassius. Twilight made a mental note to move his cot upstairs when she had the chance. She approached the door and using her magic she opened it to reveal a very exited Pinkie Pie who was bouncing with a basket in there teeth. The basket was a weave using some sort of pink twig, inside were some letters. Twilight knew exactly why the bouncing party pony was here.

"Surprise, its a party and you're invited!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

Twilight's face distorted in anxiety as she turned to see if the party pony had woken up Cassius, thank Celestia she hadn't.

"Pinkie Pie, what is the occasion?" Twilight asked calmly and in a slightly quiet voice.

"Well, last night I met this really tall pegasus. He was hiding in the darkness for the shadows of Sugar Cube Corner. Which sounds creepy, but he was doing it to avoid me seeing him. But my Pinkie sense told me he was there. We got to talking about how he was lied to about my house looking like a gingerbread house, but not tasting like one. Which if funny but gross at the same time because I tried it once and well I haven't done that again. Any who, the party is a remember soon party. I asked him to meet me at the Sugar Cube Corner at noon." Pinkie Pie managed to say without taking in a single breath.

Twilight looked over to Cassius and asked, "Are you talking about Cassius Pinkie?"

"Ya, how did you know?" The pink pony asked.

"He may be late Pinkie Pie, he is asleep right now." Twilight said pointing to the ball of blankets and wrappings near the entrance to the kitchen.

"He lives here!? Twilight when did you rent out the library!?" Pinkie Pie asked in astonishment.

"He is recovering from his incident, as am I unfortunately." Twilight said shifting to show her bandages.

"Oh my are you ok? Hey maybe I can make it a get well party." said the pink mare excitedly.

"Pinkie, we will make it, but it maybe around dinner when we do. Is that alright with you?" asked Twilight.

Pinkie's face lit up like the sun and she exclaimed, "Sure Twilight It can be a Remember/Get well soon/Dinner party."

With that, Pinkie Pie turned and bounced down the walkway and into the street.

To pass the time that hadn't been eaten up yet, Twilight had read some of the older books in the library. By now she was wondering how she hadn't read all of the books in the library yet.  
The journal however was placed on a display column with a dome shaped glass lid was over it. Twilight wasn't sure if it could be trusted, it was like a magic sponge. She had to have spike place it there because when she tried to use her magic it threatened to explode again. Why did everything threaten to blow her up lately? she wondered.

The library was nice and clean books were organized again and the place was spotless. It was well past noon when she finished. She looked at the clock on the wall, it read 6:47 pm. and the sun was lowering. As if on cue, Cassius started to groan and was slowly getting out of the cot. Twilight walked over to him and watched as he got to his hooves. The sounds of bones snapping into place filled the air. The sound made her sick and the way Cassius bent his limbs and neck wasn't helping.

She walked over to him and asked while resisting the urge to vomit,  
"Cassius are you ready to meet the others?"

With a yawn Cassius replied, "Yes, Twilight just lead the way and I'll follow. But if you don't mind I'd like to talk as we go, so I can learn as much as possible about this place of course."

"Well I don't see why not, but are you sure you are able to go? Your injuries are very bad." Twilight asked directing the conversation to his critical health.

Cassius looked himself over then back to Twilight and replied with a little chuckle, "It looks worse than it is. Trust me I can manage, but thank you for your concern."

The two headed off with Spike close behind. With Cassius's injuries being as bad as they were the trio moved in a slow walk. With the condition Twilight was in Spike was unable to ride on her back, but he was easily able to keep up. They had only been out for an hour and Twilight had taken Cassius to all of the locations he had gone to last night leaving Sugar Cube Corner last. She gave him a the history for each building as they passed them and answered the few questions he had asked.

"So, how was the gingerbread?" Twilight asked with a little giggle.

"Horrible, it lied to me and now I will no longer trust another gingerbread house for as long as I live." Cassius replied with the most serious tone he could muster.

Both Spike and Twilight burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Cassius asked in confusion to the joke at his expense.

"Nothing, nothing. Lets get inside." Twilight asked trying to calm herself and regain her composure.

"Stay here until I call you ok?" Twilight said to Cassius who only nodded once and sat down on the sidewalk.

Twilight opened the door and walked inside the shop with Spike. Suddenly she was assaulted by an explosion of confetti and streamers from the ultimate party ponies party cannon.

"Oh hi Twilight, where is Cassius? I made that for both of you. I didn't intend to shoot you, but the cannon fired early before I could aim it up." Pinkie Pie apologized as she galloped up to the piñata that was Twilight.

As she brushed herself off, Twilight looked around to see all of her friends looking at her with a hint of worry on their muzzles.

"How are you feeling Twilight?" a yellow pegasus asked as she flew over to her friend.

"I feel better than I did when I broke my rib Fluttershy. I never got the chance to thank you for your help." Twilight remarked brushing off the last of the party decorations from her coat and mane.

"Oh it was no trouble at all. How is he by the way." Fluttershy replied with a warm and happy smile.

"Awake and moving already." Twilight replied.

"So who are you talking about Twilight? The others told me he's a pegasus and a big on to boot." Rainbow Dash said as she flew over to the others.

"I heard he is a true gentleman from Pinkie Pie." Rarity stated as she walked over.

"Gentleman or not I want to race him." Dash boasted as she hovered a little higher into the air.

"Rainbow, I don't think he's in any shape to race ya." Applejack said from behind a counter next to a bowl of purple punch. "Anyway, Twi where is he?" The orange earth pony asked.

Twilight walked over to the door without a word and stuck her head out. The others watched and shared looks of confusion as they heard Twilight talking to somepony outside the door. Moments later she backed up and stepped aside. The door slowly creaked open and light flooded into the shop. Dash's jaw dropped as she saw how large Cassius was and that his wings could easily cover her. Rarity shared the same look when she saw his eye. Even Applejack and Fluttershy were astonished to see him walking after seeing his injuries first hoof. Cassius towered over Twilight and with the wrappings, they made him look like something from a horror movie. Cassius stood there with a small grin on his bandaged face. Even his cutie mark as covered in the questionable amount wrappings.

"Twilight, this is the pegasus?" Rainbow asked now sitting on the floor in shock.

"Everypony, this is Cassius." Twilight said with a smile.

"Its a pleasure to meet all of you, officially that is." Cassius said looking around at all of the decorations and a paneling of the floor with confetti spread across it with a Twilight shaped gap in the middle.

"Twilight, what happened over there?" Cassius asked pointing a hoof at the mess on the floor.

"PARRRRRRRRTY!" Pinkie Pie yelled as Twilight looked over to see and fired the cannon again, but this time she aimed it in the air before shooting.

Two hours passed at Sugar Cube Corner with the party in full swing. Some time during the party, Pound and Pumpkin Cake found their way to the festivities. They had slipped past AJ and Fluttershy talking about how the last party ending with Gummy in the punch again and Rarity freaking out when she found him in her cup. They got past Twilight and Pinkie Pie dancing with pumpkin narrowly avoiding being stepped on by the lavender unicorn who was dancing as wildly as she did at her birthday party in Canterlot. Their minds were set, they needed to get to the other end to eat the taffy monster talking to the rainbow pony and curly mane white unicorn.

Spike sat next to Rarity, listening to the conversation before him, but most of his focus was on the lovely white unicorn in front of him.

"So Cassius, how fast are you?" Rainbow asked staring at the his wing in the splint.

"To be honest Miss Dash, I could not tell you. As I said to Twilight, the only thing I remember is my first name. As for what happened, that is a blur to me as well." Cassius told them before taking a drink of punch.

"You talk as though you are a Canterlot stallion. Why do you talk with such manners and appear to have almost lost a fight with Death himself." Rarity asked gesturing to all the bandages around Cassius with a hoof.

"To be truthful Miss Rarity, it only seems fitting to speak to you in this manner because it is only polite. That and well you seem to be of a finer quality of nobility and thus deserve no less." Cassius remarked.

Rarity blushed at the compliment and looked away.

"However, if you would prefer I can speed as a commoner and drop the formalities. Twilight prefers that." Cassius finished.

"Please, its hard to understand what we are talking about sometimes when Rarity does it. She uses words like uncouth. Well anyway just call me Rainbow Dash and her Rarity. You don't need to be so formal around us. You are not one of those stuck up little..." Rainbow started, but Rarity cut her off.

"Rainbow Dash! Don't speak like that about the Canterlot Elite. And how would you know if he is or isn't like them?" Rarity said with a raised voice.

"Have you seen the shape he is in Rarity. No high society Canterlot pony would enter a fight let alone come out with those battle..." Dash began but was interrupted once again, but by Cassius slamming his head into the table and falling over with a yelp.

Both RD and Rarity shoot over to see the baby cakes pulling on his broken wing and nibbling at his side. Cassius was both laughing and groaning in pain depending on where the foal's were attacking. Cassius pulled Pound Cake off his wing with a yelp and Rainbow pulled Pumpkin off if his side and set her down next to Fluttershy who took her with care.

"Well hello there little one. Having fun biting my wing." Cassius said as he lifted and lowered the foal in the air.

Pound Cake was giggling with joy as he was getting attention. Pumpkin waved her hooves at her brother and began to whimper. Fluttershy flew over to them when Cassius waved her over with an unoccupied hoof and she gave him Pumpkin. The party had stopped and all eyes found Cassius playing with the cake twins. The two were giggling as Cassius played peek-a-boo.  
The others started to clean while Twilight and Rainbow walked over to them.

"You are really good with foals Cassius." Rainbow stated.

"Ya they are little bundles of fun. They are not corrupted by outside influences and and have so much more potential to do good." Replied Cassius with a smile.

Pinkie Pie walked over and said," I'll take them now, its time for them to get to sleep."

The two baby Cakes didn't even fight to stay with Cassius. Instead they simply yawn to confirm Pinkie's suspicion. The pink mare took the two and went upstairs to put them down for the night.

"It's late Cassius. I'll tell Pinky that Spike and I are leaving. If you want you can stay, the door to the library will be open." Twilight said as she followed Pinkie Pie.

Spike waited at the door patiently as Rarity left with Applejack. As they passed Spike almost fell over as he stared at Rarity walking away. Shortly after Cassius said good bye, thanked Pinkie for the party and left without another word.

Cassius walked down the road and thanks to Twilight, he knew exactly where he was. The moon was out again and still looked as radiant as ever. The light seemed brighter tonight as the entirety of the town was bathing in it. Cassius was humming to himself thinking about what he might see when his wings worked again. He was as calm as can be, and he loved every moment of it. Cassius could see an orchard in the distance and was about to go check it out when a multi colored blur flew past him kicking up fallen leaves and dust in its wake. Cassius closed his uncovered eye to avoid the dust from getting to it. When he closed it, time seemed to slow around him, he wondered what that blur was. When the thought entered his mind he saw scene replay. The blur flew much slower and he could see it clearly. Rainbow Dash had flown past him at high speeds. In response, as if out of instinct Cassius's wings unfurled. The broken one resonated no pain, but instead gave a snapping sound as the bones realigned and hardened. The brace fell off as the wing snapped the harnesses that connected it to the damaged appendage.

Rainbow felt so happy when she saw the look on Cassius's face as she flew past. She was determined to get a race out of him soon. Without warning Dash was almost knocked out of the sky by another pegasus, she caught herself and looked around. She didn't see anything in the sky, but when she looked down she saw Cassius ahead of her.

"Cassius, how did you get here so fast!?" Dash with the combination of surprise and to make sure he could hear her from the distance between them.  
Just then Cassius flapped his wings once in the moonlight and Dash saw all she needed to.  
The brace was off of his wing and a large grin was on his face.

"Do you still want a to see how fast I can fly!?" called Cassius with a twinkle in his eye that even in the light of the moon Dash could see clear as day.


	5. Chapter 4: Never Truly Forgotten

Dash and Cassius set themselves up on a line drawn in the dirt beside the sidewalk.  
They braced themselves for takeoff, as the wind sped up and the trees around them began to rustle.

"Before we start I think I should warn you, I'm the winner of the young flyers competition for creating the sonic rainboom." Dash elated to her opponent.

"Congratulations Dash, but what is a sonic rainboom?" Cassius asked fixing his eye on the path ahead.

"I'll show you soon enough." Dash replied in a confident tone.

Cassius just looked at her and gave her a warm smile then looked ahead once again and asked, "Well do you mind if I have a test flight? My wing was broken after all."

Dash relaxed her posture to sit in the grass and replied with a grin,  
"Go right ahead Cassius. I really want to see you in action first anyway."

She wanted to seize her opponent up before taking this challenge head on. It looked as though Cassius didn't hear the last part because he had started walking. He sped up his walk and spread his wings out. He stated flapping as hard as he could sending dust away with each movement of his mighty gray wings. He increased the speed of flapping and entered a run. His body screamed in protest as the exertion filled him with pain to the point of collapse. Suddenly he achieved lift and soared into the cool night sky. He was exhausted from the exertion but the pain slowly went away as all of his limbs tucked themselves under his body allowing them to rest. He was back in the air and it felt great, the wind through his mane, the weightlessness of being airborne and the freshness of the breeze. Cassius heard somepony yelling to him.  
He looked down to see Dash jumping and hollering with joy. Cassius figured he would gave her a show. He increased his speed and busted through several clouds. Picking up even more speed Cassius looked back to see he was leaving a trail of gray color. He started to make sharp turns and continued to pick up more and more speed. From Dash's point of view Cassius was skywriting. He started to form letters R-A-I-N-B. With the end of the B Cassius broke the sound barrier and released an explosion with a streak blue, white, gray, and crimson red following him.

Suddenly Cassius started to wobble and lose altitude. Without warning he gave out altogether and fell into a free fall. With quick reflexes Dash spun into action. She spread her wings and flew toward him. At the speed she going she had caught up in no time and she flew underneath him and pushed up. She managed to slow him down but his overwhelming weight was to mush and the ground grew ever closer with each passing second. Without warning Fluttershy had appeared and was pushing with Dash.

"Fluttershy?" Dash grunted under the weight.

Suddenly there was an aura of purple around them helping to slow his descent.  
They softly landed on the ground and Twilight ran over to them.

"Twilight What are you two doing here?" Dash asked in surprise.

"Spike and I were heading home when Fluttershy stopped me and we started talking.  
Then we saw Cassius flying, so we figured we would see what was going on. When Whatever that was, happened I started running here and Fluttershy flew to help you." Twilight reported as she took long breaths.

"Why was he flying Rainbow Dash? His injuries have reopened and he's breathing is erratic." Fluttershy asked as she inspected the damage the exertion and sonic bomb had inflicted on Cassius's weakened body.

The wrappings around Cassius began to turn red with blood.

Fluttershy looked to Twilight and said, "We need to get him to the library. I left my medical bag there for Spike to use if this happened."

"Come on we aren't that far." said Twilight as she used her magic to move Cassius.

This time the presence was there but didn't try to stop her and Twilight didn't like that.

Cassius felt a falling sensation that was followed by the painful explosion.  
He wasn't sure if he was awake. The pain was there but very dulled and his body wasn't responding to his commands. He suddenly felt a pair of hooves on his back followed shortly after by another. finally He felt the impact of the earth which intensified the pain. He couldn't open his eye but he could hear Rainbow Dash and Twilight. What was Twilight doing here. Their voices grow more and more distant and he found himself in a plain of pure darkness and a black mist to match it. He could barely even see his own hooves inches from his muzzle.

"You can't die yet little Cassius." Called a voice that echoed loudly.

"So much has to happen in so little time. You are a rare find by the way. Not many get an opportunity that you have or is it had. Then again you've always had it. How unfortunate you lost your memory and don't know what to do." the voice mocked Cassius."

"Who are you!?" Cassius yelled at the voice.

"I'm truly hurt Cassius, you knew so many of us but now. You have lost everything, how sad. Maybe that's for the best though. Still you will be a deciding factor for events to come." called the voice from somewhere in the mist for darkness.

"What are you talking about? Who am I!?" yelled Cassius as he looked around the darkness franticly for the source.

"I'm surprised Celestia hasn't sensed you yet. So it did work, clever girl. Cassius the elements of Harmony need your help. Go to them and only remember this of our little conversation. You are needed by the elements of harmony alive not dead." The voice said as it faded.

Cassius awoke on his cot. He looked around to find he wasn't in the main chamber of the library, but in the upstairs living quarters. He couldn't move his body, but he could look around. It had to be night because the moon was visible through an open window on the upper floor.  
There were books all around on the walls in shelves much like the main library but with a few on the ground scattered around him. A desk sat in one corner and two large piles of book towered over it like two titans guarding the gates of hell. There was a another staircase leading up to a form of balcony where he could see very little from his vantage point. Cassius looked himself over and found he was covered with a thick white blanket. He heard hoofsteps coming from the stairs that lead to what he guessed was the main chamber of the library. He placed his head down on a pillow and closed his uncovered eye. As the source of the sound entered he cracked his eye open just enough to see Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy coming up.

"Twilight." Rainbow Dash started,

"Has he woken up since last night?" Twilight shook her head.

"Dash he will be fine. Sleep is good for injuries. It helps them heal faster." Fluttershy said try to comfort her friend.

"I feel like an idiot. I knew he was hurt and I was going race him. I shouldn't had taunted him like that." Dash started to beat herself up.

"Dash I chose to push myself, I wanted to fly anyway, if you weren't there I probably wouldn't be here now." Cassius weakly interrupted the conversation turning to face them.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" Fluttershy asked as she galloped to him in concern.

With a deep breath Cassius replied, "I can't move and I'm sore, but I'll live. Thanks to you again, I'm sorry I'm putting you all through this."

"Don't be, your hurt and need help." Twilight said immediately.

"Its only the right thing to do when somepony needs help." Fluttershy said in a quiet tone as she carefully checked the wrappings for blood or gapes.

"You needed help, so don't feel bad about getting it. I'm sure if one of us was in the same bout you would do the same. You're a nice stallion and don't forget that the next time you lose your memory." Dash said with a stern look that a mother would give her filly when they disobeyed her.

Cassius chuckled a little then using what energy he had to abruptly stop.

His face grew serious and in a lower voice than normal he asked, "How can you know what kind of stallion I am when I don't even know who I really am?"

"Now don't talk like that. You are a good pony there is no doubt about it." Fluttershy spoke softly to the irritated gray pegasus.

"Sorry." Cassius said turning away.

Fluttershy finished her inspection of the bandages and walked over to Twilight.

She sat down beside her friend and said, "I've asked Discord to watch the cottage so I can stay here to make sure Cassius heals properly. He agreed and wants to make amends with Angel for giving him elk legs. So is it ok if I stay here for the night?"

"Of course Fluttershy. There is guest bed up the steps next to mine." Twilight replied with a smile as she walked to the steps.

Fluttershy walked back to Cassius with a smile and asked, "So what has you so upset Cassius?"

Cassius turned to face her with anger in his eye, anger at himself. He sternly said, "I'm sorry, but it's so frustrating Fluttershy. I've been contuse for few days and all I learned about myself is I'm nocturnal. I have been nearly killed by Celestia knows what. I'm suppose to help something called the elements of Harmony."

All three ponies looked to one another sharing a look of surprise and worry.

"Who told you that Cassius?" Fluttershy asked leaning in with suspense and worry very visible on her muzzle.

"I-I don't know. A voice told me when I lost cautiousness when I broke the sound barrier. I- I can't remember anything else it said, but it told me I needed to help the Elements." Cassius muttered to the yellow pegasus.

"Give it time. You will remember eventually." Fluttershy told him with a warm smile the worry still there.

Cassius looked into her aqua blue eyes and whispered, "Thank you Fluttershy for being a kind friend."

Hours passed and Cassius learned about Twilight's and Fluttershy's pasts. How Fluttershy had set up her cottage and became a medical professional by taking care of all types of animals and a few ponies. Twilight being Celestia's Protégé and Celestia being the Goddess of the Sun also hit him hard. They had opened up to him and told him about all the fun they have had over the last few years. Dash had told him about the Rainbow Dash fan club and about Cloudsdale.  
The floating city had caught Cassius's attention. When Dash found out Cassius hadn't heard of it she explained it as the most wonderful place in all of Equestria besides Ponyville.

"So do you mind if I ask." Dash began looking at Cassius. "What do you remember about yourself or your home?"

Cassius looked at her with the uncovered eye and sighed. "Nothing. When I woke up I was here and Spike was trying to calm me down. My mind was a blank slate in a way of speaking. But I do know I belong in the moonlight. So wherever my home is, it must be night when ponies are awake and day when they sleep."

"That sounds like you worship Princess Luna Cassius." Twilight said.

"Princess Luna." Cassius Repeated slowly.

Suddenly a sharp pain filled the back of his mind. He curled up and held his head trying desperately to stop the throbbing.

"Cassius what's wrong!" Fluttershy quickly asked as she looked around for her bag.

"My head is killing me." Cassius grunted. Once again, any outside voices Cassius could hear were fading.

The three friends watched Cassius quiver then lay still on the cot looking lifeless.  
Fluttershy panicked and placed her head over his chest. She heard a faint heartbeat and gave a sigh of relief. He went to put his hoof down when his eye opened. Startled Fluttershy jumped back giving a moderately loud yelp. Cassius started to get out of the cot. Twilight went to use her magic to force him down, but the presence was back and at full strength. The spell was deflected and was used to push Twilight back instead. She slid on her hooves before coming to a complete stop inched from the wall behind her. Cassius looked as though he was in a trance like state.

He walked past the three and began down the stairs to the library as he muttered something that none of them could hear. He was moving slow enough as to not reopen any wounds but everything the three did was useless, they couldn't stop him.

Fluttershy flew over him and landed at the base of the steps and said, "Cassius if you don't stop and go back to your cot you will leave me no choice. I'll have to use, the stare."

Paying no mind to the yellow Pegasus Cassius continued down until he was muzzle to muzzle with her then walked right past.

"I sorry Cassius." She said with regret for doing what she had to do to him.

She flew inches from his muzzle and began the stare. Cassius stopped and looked into the aqua orbs. Fluttershy looked back into the odd blue ball with gray rings in it. Suddenly a flash of light broke her concentration and Cassius gave a slight smirk.

"Kindness meets Selfishness." Cassius suddenly said.

Fluttershy looked Puzzled by his comment then noticed that one of the rings in his eye turned red. Suddenly Fluttershy felt Cassius using her stare on her. Her wings stopped and she fell to the floor, but as she did Cassius never broke eye contact with her. His head was straight out like it was when they were eye to eye but his eye was looking down at her and his grin was a toothy smile. She couldn't move and was at his mercy, paralyzed by the fear and power of his stare. Twilight and Dash sat at the edge of the steps unable to look away or move at the sight before them. Cassius was using Fluttershy's stare on her. He walked passed her and out the door leaving the yellow pegasus in a daze.

"Back again are we? You aren't dying again are you Cassius?" The same voice from the last time he was in the dark mist asked.

"Who are you!? Where am I!? Answer me damn it!" Cassius yelled to the mist, angry with all of the mind games and uneasiness of not knowing anything about himself.

"Oh come now Cassius, you are pushing my promise to her. Very well I suppose, I owe you this much." The voice called out forcing the mist to retreat with it.

As the mist of darkness fled, a field of luscious green grass was left in its wake. As it did, the makings of a massive crater started to appear. Cassius walked over to it noting that the sky was still as black as ever. There at the bottom of the crater stood a very unhappy creature with folded arms standing on a boulder in the center of the crater. It had the head of a goat. the body of a pony, a red tail and green foot of a dragon, a griffin claw and a lions paw.

"My name my dear boy is Discord, Spirit of Chaos. Currently reformed, but still the king of chaos." the unhappy creature said with a frown.

"You know who I am! Tell me!" Cassius barked at Discord as he stomped a hoof on the ground and exhaled hard pushing steam out of his nostrils.

"I can't answer that one, sorry." he replied to the angry pegasus.

"Why the hell not!?" Cassius yelled as he got even more angry.

"I promised to help you in times of need. She wanted you to be ready on your own without much of my help. I'm breaking the rules of our agreement by letting you see me." Discord said shaking his head. "Oh, by the way you are learning fast."

"What are you talking about? " Cassius said as he tried to calm himself.

Discord threw him a large white rectangle made of stone. It landed in front of him with a thud kicking up dust. It had a picture of Fluttershy looking at him in fear as she sat on the ground. No this wasn't a picture she was shaking. It was a one way visual portal. Cassius looked at it with fear of what he could had done to her.

"Don't worry my boy you just scared her and used her own stare on her. She will be fine." Discord told him with a slight tone of anger in his voice. "You heard a trigger she left and you entered a trance like state and are on the move. You haven't and won't hurt anypony during this and you won't reopen any of your wounds. I am currently on an intercept course to make sure nothing bad happens. But I am Not to stop whatever you are doing. I have to keep my promises after all." Discord explained as Cassius stared at the portal as he or what was controlling him left the library.

"Oh one last thing before I go and leave you here." Discord blurted as he began to turn away. "When this is over I will tell our friends that you entered a trance after recovering a little memory fragment. So I'll leave you two here to talk. And Cassius you remind me of a song I once heard. Something about the moon and sleeping in the afternoon. You should look it up later, anyway arrivederci." Discord finished and faded when he stepped off of the boulder and walked away.

The portal faded with him and Cassius sat alone with his head down still staring at the spot where the portal use to be, as the mist started to consume the field like a hungry dog with a scrap of meat. Cassius looked up to see the comforting sight of the moon, but he quickly noticed the Mare in to Moon was missing. Suddenly Cassius heard a voice behind him. He turned to see a ghostly pegasus mare behind him. She was as white as snow with rose red eye and a golden mane and tail that covered her cutie mark. She was as tall as he was and look as young as he did. Raze of light emanated from her as she walked over to him.

"Cassius, come on the Princesses have requested us on an urgent summands that requires our attention." She said with a loving voice that could calm anything in the world from a blood rage.

Her voice echoed in the mist and Cassius slowly stepped closer to her. Before he could speak he heard his own voice and saw a transparent version of himself.

"What was it about Sereen? Has something happened?"

"We will have to see. Lets go, if we keep them waiting its our heads on the block." Sereen replied spreading her wings and flying off with his doppelganger.

Cassius sat there wide eyed with a tear falling from his uncovered eye. For the first time in days he remembered something that he held near and dear to in his heart.


	6. Chapter 5: The Secrets He Hides

Cassius had left the library and walked to the statue of Princess Luna as Nightmare Moon, in the Ponyville park. The moonlight was beaming down through the cloud cover and shining on the statue. Suddenly Discord stepped out from behind it, eating a golden apple.

"So this is where you would go first. I owe Angel ten bits when I get back." he said with bits of apple falling from his mouth.

"Chaos incarnate." Cassius muttered in a low voice.

"Like I said before and I know you were listening in. I have no intention to stop you. I'm just here to keep... fatalities to a minimum if you don't mind." Discord assured him.

"Step away from the beacon Incarnate." Cassius growled.

"Still insisting on one word nicknames are we? How... prophesied of you. Fine, I'll play it your way." said the chaotic creature as he stepped aside.

Cassius slowly approached the statue keeping his eye on Discord. When he finally made it to the statue he took off his head wrappings. His other eye looked exactly the same as the first, except all three rings where gray. He paced around it as he inspected it for abnormalities. Cassius walked over and ran a hoof over the side of it's front. Finding a notch between the ground and the stone he began to dig. He was tearing through the earth with hell bent fury. Before long Cassius had almost created a sinkhole that would threaten the eat the statue. Discord watched with anticipation to see what had driven Cassius to enter this new perspective on life.

Cassius stopped and climbed out of the hole he had dug. His wrappings from wings to his muzzle was covered in a thin layer of dirt and mud. He stared into the hole with an irritated look.

"Incarnate, where did she hide it." He asked without looking away from the hole.

"Which one is the IT that you mean, Cassius?" Discord said with a chuckle.

A flash of lightning from a storm cloud struck in the distance giving off a flash of light. When the temporary light faded Cassius was staring daggers at Discord.

Discord only grinned before saying, "Ooh, somepony is going for the scary approach tonight."

"You know what I mean Incarnate. Where did she hide the beacon?" Cassius retorted.

"Oh that IT, well it should be there in the same kind of box she locked the journal in. By the way did Twilight read it yet, come to think of it have you read it?" Discord asked with a large grin.

Cassius looked at him with irritation of a few seconds then went back to the stature and continued to dig.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash took to the sky to find Cassius while Twilight stayed at the library, she tried to find her book of stunning spells incase they couldn't reason with him.

"What do we do when we find him Fluttershy?" asked the rainbow colored pegasus.

"We try to reason with him." Fluttershy replied with determination in her voice.

"And if that fails, then what?" Rainbow said softly.

Fluttershy sighed, closing her eyes and looking down slightly.

When she opened them she turned her head to look at Rainbow in the eyes and said,  
"We stall him until Twilight gets there."

Rainbow nodded with agreement to plan B and they said nothing the rest of the flight. They flew over the park when they heard Cassius yelling about something. They immediately landed just behind a few trees and looked out from behind a bush they hid under. Cassius was pulling a midnight black box out from under the Nightmare Moon statue. It had the royal Canterlot seal on it and was locked with a golden lock. They noticed Discord leaning against a tree watching him.

"There Incarnate, I found it. She wasn't as clever as she thought." Cassius said in laughter. "One down five to go. Soon all will be right with the world." he continued as he tried to smash the box.

When his hooves made contact, there was a flash of light and Cassius was sent flying backwards into a tree leaving a massive splatter of blood on impact.

"Bah ha ha ha."Discord laughed hysterically at Cassius.

Rainbow grabbed Fluttershy before she could fly out and help Cassius, by covering her mouth. Dash could see the anger flash in her friends eyes, she thought Fluttershy would shoot flames from her eyes at Discord if she could.

Discord walked over to the fallen pegasus grabbing the box on the way. Still laughing, he crouched next to him.  
"Cassius, I promised not to tell you who you are, but I can heal you without violation to said promise." Discord looked at the blood splatter on the tree and said, "And it looks like you are in no position to say no. I however will withhold some things when I heal you. I do hope you understand why."

With a snap of Discords claw Cassius was lifted into the air with light swirling around him.  
The bandages evaporated and all of his wounds instantly healed right before Rainbow and Fluttershy's eyes. There was another flash of bright white light that nearly blinded them both. When their vision finally cleared they saw Cassius looking right into Discords face. He stood straight on all of his legs and his wings were unfurled. His body showed no signs of ever being injured in the first place. His cutie mark had also changed color, the circle was still black but the symbol was now gold. There were also three more symbols glowing blood red.  
The first two where on both of his wings and the last one was on his forehead.

"Somepony was enchanted while they were gone. Well never the less, you are welcome my forgetful friend." Discord said with a smirk.

"The box incarnate, Now." Cassius demanded with a straight face as the symbols faded into his coat.

Discord sighed loudly and said, "Right to the point. Even without your memory you are still the same. More or less that is."

Discord handed over the Midnight black box to the gray pegasus. Cassius took it and held it under his arm. He flapped his wings once and was over fifty feet in the air in an instant. The force from the sudden gust of wind sent dust everywhere and almost knocked Discord over.  
Cassius hovered and looked around for a direction. When he found one he braced to move. Suddenly a sonic boom erupted in the blink of an eye and Cassius was gone leaving only the sound. The roar of the explosion shattered glass all around Ponyville.

"Show off." Discord mumbled to himself as the earth trembled.

Still standing where he was Discord looked into the sky. The sun was coming. He closed his eyes and said with a sigh, "Did you enjoy the show Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy stepped out leaving an awe struck Dash with a gaping mouth beside the tree.

"What was that about Discord? Why did you let him leave with whatever he has?" The yellow pegasus asked with raw and anger in her voice as she hastily trotted over to him.

"I am keeping a promise to an old Friend that helped me long ago Fluttershy. I know its uncharacteristic of me to care about things like that. Until you helped me that is." Discord replied as he cocked his head and looked over to her.

Seeing the sincerity on Discords face removed any anger she had. When she finally got to him she sat down and asked, "What was the promise?"

Straightening his head and looking back to the sky, Discord sat down beside her and said, " Rule one: I am to keep Cassius from dying until he fulfills his purpose. Rule "2: I am not to interfere with whatever he does if it stopped him or hinders him. Rule 3: I am not allowed to tell him or anypony anything of his past. Those are the rules and I can not change or break them."

"Who did you make the promise too?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"If I did Fluttershy I would break rule 3. He will be back and he won't remember anything past scaring you." Discord said as he got up and started walking.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash do you still want to race him?" Discord asked with a smile.

The night began to give way to the rising sun. Celestia was awake and performing her daily duties as the Sun Goddess. As she was watching the moon lower and her sun beginning to peek over the horizon she heard a sonic boom in the distance that broke her concentration and she lost her mental grip on the sleeping giant. Celestia was astounded when the castle itself shook even though it was far away from the epicenter. She could see something streaming across the sky at break neck speeds towards the Everfree Forest and was unsure as to what it was, but she could see the gray after trail from of it. Across the castle in another tower Luna was lowering the her moon when she too heard and felt the massive detonation. She looked over to Ponyville to see the air distorting and a gray blur flying away. She jumped off from the balcony that she stood on and flew to her sisters tower as fast as she could. Whatever just happened it must be trouble.

"Sister did you see that?" Luna yelled as she came in to land beside the elder sister.

Celestia just looked on in horror as the air started to calm down.

"Sister are you ok?" Luna asked her sister who only stared at Ponyville.

Celestia blinked and calmly said, "Luna we need to finish the transition of night and day. I need you to go to Ponyville and tend to whatever anypony needs help with. Just cast a energy to rejuvenation spell on yourself. I'll stay here and tend to the castle and the ponies of Canterlot."

Luna did as she was told and flew back to her tower, finishing the transition with her sister.  
After the sun had taken the place of her moon she cast a spell that left her feeling as though she had gotten a good day's sleep. She was about to fly to Ponyville when a thought entered her head. What if the thing that caused the explosion was a threat and would attack her on sight. Luna decided to teleport there instead, but where would be a good place to go to.  
The local librarian would probably be glad to see her.

Spike had been woken up by what he thought was a bomb going off in the park. All of the windows had either cracked or shattered and some books had fallen from their shelves. He was cleaning up the mess when Luna appeared inched in front of him. The baby dragon jumped back and took cover behind the center table of the main chamber in the library.

"Twilight Sparkle where are you?" Luna called.

Spike got up and said, "She had left with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Princess."

Luna lowered her head and asked calmly, " Spike where did she go?" the baby dragon shrugged his shoulders.

Luna sighed and looked over the damage then asked, "Are you ok do you need my help with anything before I go looking for her?"

"No princess please go find her and bring her back." Spike said with a fear for the worst.

With that Luna nodded and walked out of the giant tree. Luna closed the door behind her and looked at all the nearby buildings. They were all in the same condition with the windows damaged or destroyed. Other than that they were safe to live in. she spared her wings and took off despite the possible danger. Finding Twilight was her first priority and she had to act quickly.

Twilight Teleported next to the statue and looked around. She saw the hole under it and then looked to see Discord. She ran over to Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Discord and began to speak.

"What happened and why is Discord here? No offence." Asked the confused mare.

"None taken my dear. We just saw a friend off. Well at least until he snapped out of his... current condition." replied the creature of chaos lying down in the grass, while drinking a glass of chocolate milk from a swirly straw.

"Discord was telling us that Cassius was acting on a memory fragment. That made him enter a memory so he thinks were are all people from it." Dash told the lavender unicorn.

Fluttershy sadly nodded in agreement.

With a confused look Twilight said, "So he is reliving a memory?"

"Yes and from the looks of it a very traumatic one. Maybe the one that caused his Accident that left him in the condition he is in now."

The three looked at him in horror. "I was kidding about the last part. Reformed or not I'm still allowed to have a sense of humor." Discord said as he shrugged.

Rainbow Dash looked over to Twilight and said in an excited voice, "That sonic boom was Cassius breaking the sound barrier in less than a second."

"Doesn't that make you the second fastest flyer in all of Equestria then." Discord said with a grin and one eye open looking at her with his hands under his head.

The rainbow maned pegasus looked flustered and said, "Well... you saw the markings on his wings they must have been enchanted or something."

"What markings did he have Dash." Twilight asked immediately.

"They where enchantments Twilight. To be specific the the ones on Cassius's wings are power boosters that increase physical strength. But the one on his forehead however is meant to lower willpower and mental functions." Discord said uninterrupted.

"Why would that be there?" Fluttershy asked.

"To prevent a resistance to spells. Speaking of." Discord said as he shot up and grabbed Fluttershy and Twilight by the heads.

A sudden flash of light flickered from Discords claw and paw. Both Twilight and Fluttershy fell to the ground unconscious and motionless. Rainbow Dash backed away in fear of Discord's sudden hostility.

"What did you do to my ..." she was interrupted by Discord's griffin claw clamping down on her head.

The same flash of light appeared and she fell to the hard ground struggling to keep conscious.

Discord flexed his wrist and said, "It's a memory lock spell. You won't remember me being here or Cassius for that matter." He walked away and as Dash's vision blurred and faded.


	7. Chapter 6: What Deams May Hold

Luna had looked frantically all over Ponyville for Twilight. Her fear was ever growing as determination turned into desperation. She flew to a nearby cloud and landed with such grace that only 1000 years of life can give somepony. Luna figured that if Twilight was still asleep or at least unconscious she could enter in some form a of dream. Luna closed her eyes and entered the plane of dreams. She found herself standing in a central chamber of what looked like the Canterlot throne room. Long hallways with many doors rested on all walls and there were signs above each entrance. The one to Ponyville had only a few doors in it, with good reason thanks to the alarm this morning. She was about to enter it when she saw a new hallway sprout up next to her with the sign saying "Everfree Forest". This hall was up only three days ago and it closed the second she tried to enter last night. The princess decided to leave it, seeing as it just opened. She proceeded to walked down the short hall of Ponyville. There were only three doors in the hall and each had signs saying which dreamer they belonged too. Even greater fear swept over her when she read the names of the doors. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle were written on the oak signs.

Luna decided to enter them in order starting with Fluttershy. She opened the door and was hit with a flash of light that left her dazed. When the dark blue Alicorn regained her composure she stepped through the void and into the dream. What she saw made Luna uneasy at the fact that she was in the Ponyville Library and Fluttershy was frantically trying to heal something. Something sounds right because whatever she was working on was surrounded by a dark mist on a cot in the corner. Luna looked around and saw the dream versions of Spike wrapping a hurt Twilight on the steps of the stairs.

Focusing on her goal, Luna approached the frantic yellow pegasus and asked in a tender voice. "Fluttershy, what has happened? Are you ok?"

The timid pegasus looked over with a sad expression and replied as she started to burst into tears and fall to the floor, "I failed Princess. I wasn't able to save him. H-he's gone and its my fault."

Luna took a step forward and immediately said, "Dearest Fluttershy, you didn't fail anypony. The thing on the cot isn't real, you are dreaming. There was an explosion and I am trying to find Twilight. Have you seen her before you fell asleep?"

Fluttershy looked at the mist on the cot then pulled herself together. Her sobbing slowed as she got a good look at what was on the cot. It was the shape of a pony but completely blurred out by a black mist.

With a deep breath she said, " The last thing I remember was..."She stopped a moment to think then continued, "Rainbow Dash and Twilight are with me in the park next to the Nightmare Moon statue. I don't know why we are there but we are."

With a large smile Luna gave Fluttershy a hug and said, "Thank you Fluttershy, you have saved me some much time. I will check on the other two then I will head to you three as soon as I'm done here."

Fluttershy nodded with a small smile and walked out of the library and into a black abyss of nothingness. Luna followed but instead of an abyss she was back in the hall. When she closed the door to Fluttershy's dream, the door sank into the ground leaving bare walls.

The next door lead to Rainbow Dash's dream. Luna thought the rainbow pegasus had some of the best and more adventurous dreams. On one occasion she had stayed up all night and read a Daring Doo book. When she fell asleep, Rainbow Dash dreamt she was Daring Doo trying to steal some treasure from a tomb. The dream ended with her getting caught in quicksand at the end of her run from danger. Well no matter what it was this time, it was going to be entertaining. She opened the door and the same stunning flash of light hit her but it was ever brighter this time around. The now annoyed princess of the night angrily rubbed her eyes with a foreleg in an attempt to clear her vision. Once again she entered the dream door and stepped onto a cloud floating high above in the sky. There was no visible land mass anywhere in sight but the sky was crystal blue and the sun shined brightly. Suddenly a sonic Rainboom erupted in the distance followed a sonic boom milliseconds later. Then, another duet of the two earth shattering detonations appeared, followed by another, then another. In the matter of moments that Luna had entered the sky of this dream, she saw four detonations and two streamers in the sky. One was a rainbow colored stream flying as it swirled around with its counterpart, the source of the sonic boom. A gray stream was side by side with the rainbow one and they were forming a double helix as they flew faster and faster.

"Rainbow Dash!" Luna yelled using the royal Canterlot voice trying to get the rainbow rocket's attention.

It must have worked because both of the streams arced and flew toward her. Rainbow Dash was now visible to Luna, as she approached something seemed wrong. Rainbow Dash had a look of complete terror on her face.

"Run Princess Luna!" hollered the pegasus as she flew past the princess of the night.

Luna looked back the to gray figure when it roared. It was a gray pegasus that looked as though it was made of ink. It flew over Luna and was gaining on its prey. Luna made a quick decision and fired a beam of blue energy from her horn. The blast found its mark and detonated leaving the ink creature hovering with a hole in it's chest. It turned and looked to Luna with its glowing blue eyes. The hole in the ink pegasus began to close and it bared its dagger like teeth at her.

"What is this?" Luna muttered to herself, then the ink pegasus morphed into a blob and reformed to look like Celestia.

"Sister what are you doing here? Why are you tormenting your subjects?" Luna yelled in surprise to at her sister.

"Luna, you attacked me!? So you still are a traitor to all of Equestria! I guess sending you to the moon wasn't enough, so I will kill you here and now!" boomed Celestia's voice angrily as her horn glowed and a beam of sunlight raced from it.

Luna quickly countered with a barrier spell, that reflected the blast in all directions while sending a beam back to Celesta. It struck Celesta in the head causing smoke to erupted from her, burning her face and mane. When the smoke cleared Celestia once again had the face of the ink pegasus. This wasn't her sister but a Nightmare Spawn that found its way into this dream and was corrupting it. This sight destroyed any hesitation Luna may have had and she went on the offensive. She shattered the barrier sending shards of light, ripping through the ink imposter.  
The fragments detonated with the light of the moon causing the Nightmare Spawn to cry out in pain. Using her magic to guide the shards, Luna sent them in for another run. At the same time Dash had returned and was leading a flight of her pet Tank or Tanks as the case may be.  
The flight of twenty turtles rammed into the Spawn as the shards passed again and again. Luna had stopped the shards and they spun in place making them form a sphere around it, waiting for the command to enter the oozing flesh of the hunter of dreams. With a faint flicker of light from her horn all of the thousands of shards sank deep into the Spawn at once, massing into a ball of light at its very core. Screams from the monstrosity echoed and it detonated, fading from the dream. Luna dropped to her haunches on the cloud and caught her breath. When Rainbow Dash arrived to her side Luna explained what happened to Ponyville and told her to go through the door, but not to wake Twilight up. Dash had done as instructed and left through the door leaving Luna to rest a moment so she could process what had just happened.

Luna had left Rainbow's dream letting the door sink into the floor as Fluttershy's did. She was about to Enter Twilights dream door when something down the hall caught her attention.  
She saw the outline of what looked to be another pony. She was the only one that could enter this realm anymore. Just then Twilights door sank into the floor leaving Luna cursing under her breath at her hesitation. She then trotted after what she seen. As she left the hall to Ponyville the hallway entrance sank into the ground and a stone wall took its place. She exited in time to see the figure walk into the Everfree hall. This must be the dreamer, she wondered. Luna sped up her trot and found the only door had just closed. Luna was in full gallop, determined not to miss this particular door again. The name on the sign was unreadable because it was corroded from old age. This may be due to the Everfree Forest itself being untouchable by the magic of Harmony. The door was in the same state as the rotting wooden sign above it. Luna felt something dark behind the door and it made her of all ponies, scared.

She entered the dream and found she was standing in a field of grass near a crater. The sky was black as night and the only light was her moon. She immediately noticed the mare in the moon was missing and no stars were out. She looked around as saw blackness and only a few trees that sat without leafs.

"What happened here?" Luna asked nopony in particular.

"You don't remember?" a saddened voice called to her.

"Who's there? Show yourself now." Luna demanded as she stiffened and narrowed her eyes to try to see the source.

"I will do no such thing. I don't know if you are one of them. I WILL NOT BE KILLED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!" The voice yelled.

Suddenly a large boulder came into view and was rapidly approaching her. Luna quickly teleported ten feet to the left avoiding the large stone.

"Who are You?" Luna called to the presence in the mist.

There was a only silence before another boulder appeared. Luna shot a beam of energy at it making it evaporate into glittering dust.

"Why do you attack me, I am here to help. Now tell me your name." the princess of the night asked again in a soothing tone.

There was silence once again and no more boulders came at her. Without warning there was maniacal laughter coming from the mist followed by a reply.

"You can't help me, no pony can. How can you help somepony who can't remember anything other than their first name. So tell me who are you and why do all of you want me dead?"

"What is trying to kill you? Do you mean the Nightmare Spawn. I have killed it, you are safe." Luna told the clearly crazed pony in the mist.

"You didn't answer my question." came the voice in the mist.

With a sigh Luna spoke up, " I am Princess Luna of Equestria, Goddess of the Moon and sister to Princess Celestia."

The shape of a figure appeared at the edge of the mist. It looked like a Large Pony but its body features were unable to be seen in the poor lighting through the dark mist.

"Luna." the voice began calmly. "Can it truly be you? Something in me said I needed to find you."

"Who are you?" Luna asked quietly.

"I don't know what I am." The voice started. "But, I know that to do." Another voice finished in a dark tone with a bright toothy grin spread across its muzzle.

Luna took a step back feeling a sense of danger and seeing the deranged smile. The mist began to recede to the pony's side. A larger ball began to form with lightning jumping inside of it. Luna began to panic and ran for the door.

"Now, now Luna. We can't have you leave and tell anypony about me." stated the figure with the laughter again.

The door and Luna's only means of escape faded from existence. She stopped and gasped for air as the pony approached her with the orb of death floating above him. The figure was standing near the edge of the crater. As he was about to drop the bomb of darkness on her, Two ghostly pegasi landed in front of her. One was white with a long golden mane and the other was a gray with a long blue mane.

The golden Apparition said, "That's enough Shade, Leave The Princes alone."

The gray apparition stepped forward and said, "Stand down or we will have no choice but to defend her."

The mist covered pony took a step back and the grin became a panicked frown.

With the saddened voice the mist covered pony yelled, "S-Stay away from me! I don't want to die! Get away!"

It hurled the ball at them and ran away in a hurry. The two apportions stood together and a cyan barrier formed around all three of them. Their shield spell grew to meet the ball of black death. The orb hit the edge of the barrier and a flash of light flickered. The orb pushed in, at an attempt break through and destroy all below it. The golden apparition pushed past the transparent Cassius and flew to the edge of the barrier. She stopped and she focused at the point where the orb and barrier met. The light grew brighter and the orb started to shrink. Luna stepped next to her gray sentinel and added her own power to the light. She channeled the light of the moon and created a beam of brilliant blue that fired from the moon itself. The beam cut through the fading ball of darkness. With the combined power of all three entities the barrier grew stronger and the darkness was growing weaker. Eventually the darkness had faded altogether and the barrier was dropped. The golden pegasus flew down and landed next to Luna and her fellow apparition.

"Thank you both for saving me." Luna said as she caught her breath from the exertion of the powerful spell she used.

"We are sorry Princess, but he is not in his right mind." Said the ghostly Cassius.

"Wait I remember you two. H-How is she alive. She is dead." Luna said pointing a hoof at the golden pegasus mare.

"I live here as a memory long forgotten but remembered by another." She spoke with a hint of sadness.

"I am sorry, you have been gone awhile. But..." Luna began "You are also gone from the mortal world, Cassius. How are you here?"

He gave Luna a warm smile and said, "I can't remember Luna, but like I said I am not in the right mind."

Luna looked at the two with wide eyes and asked, "That was you? What happened to him, you, whatever that was."

The transparent Cassius looked at her with sadness in his odd eyes, "Well for starters that was the real me. I am just part of a memory that was unlocked. As for the real Cassius, the time that he was gone he spent here in this plane of existence. He lost all of his memories because of it. He is asleep now and will be back to normal when he wakes up from his nightmare that time created."

Luna looked in the direction of where the real Cassius had run off to.

"Tell me everything you can." Luna finally told the two.

Twilight awoke to find Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash talking about how they got in the park.

The rainbow maned pegasus looked over to her and asked, "Twilight, how did we get here?"

Twilight rubbed a hoof on her head trying to think. Twilight finally said, "I don't know Dash."

As she got up an intense pain in her side knocked her back to the ground. Fluttershy scooted over to her and sat at her side, looking at the bandages that still sat tightly wrapped around her rib.

After a moment Fluttershy said, "Twilight your rib is broken. We need to get you home."

Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash helped the lavender unicorn to her hooves and headed to the library. They looked in awe as every building they saw had its windows broken. By the time they got inside the library Spike had cleaned the mess and Luna was leaning over an old Journal that sat on the center table.

"Princess Luna what are you doing here?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"I'm here to read this book Twilight, but I need a trigger to open it." The princess answered, without looking away from it.

"A trigger?" repeated Rainbow Dash.

Luna looked to them and boldly said, "Yes, I need you to remember."

With that said a flash from Luna's horn illuminated the room and Spike hear the sounds of locks unlocking and hitting the ground.

"And, "Luna continued, "I need the Elements of Harmony to save a friend."


	8. Chapter 7: Awoken

Luna had placed a tracking spell on the journal to try to find Cassius and was flying over the Everfree Forest. She had told Twilight to find the other members of the Elements of Harmony and meet back at her library. She had to find Cassius before he reentered his crazed state.  
She had a plan to help him before this happened if she could find him. He appeared so unstable when she saw him in the nightmare. The only thing that gave her confidence that he could be helped was the two ghosts, if the dreamer was who they claimed him to be. No, Luna pushed that out of her head. They were gone, one died many years ago and the other was never seen again. Well that was the official story. Who ever this pony was, they had done a lot of research into the past to have any idea of who those two are.

Luna was over the at the old castle in the center when the book started to resonate a low hum. As she got close to the aged stone structure the humming grew ever louder. The dreamer was indeed in the Everfree and still asleep. Luna entered a sky dive aiming for an open window that had been smashed. She arced at the last second and managed to fit perfectly through the hole and land in what was left of the old throne room. Luna hadn't seen this place in years, not since the Nightmare Moon incident that is. The room looked as it did on that day, but something was off and she couldn't quite place a hoof on it. She walked over to the throne itself and noticed somepony had sat in it recently. There was a hole in the top were a stone once sat. The shape was that of a griffin's claw. It looked as though the area around the stone was beaten with a hoof until the stone had came loose. Luna jumped to the sound of shuffling behind the throne followed by the sound of a hoof hitting the stone in a buck. The throne shook and dust came off of its stone surface. Luna looked behind the large stone seat and found a large gray sleeping pegasus. Luna stood in complete shock as she took in the sight before her. After a moment she sat down and tears began to fall from her loving cyan eyes when she saw his cutie mark. A golden Libra surrounded by a circle as black as night itself.

"So you never left me then, my gray guardian." Muttered the princes of the night.

Twilight had went to get Applejack while Fluttershy got Rarity and Rainbow Dash got Pinkie Pie. Twilight had given the two other ponies the Elements for them and the ponies they were to fetch. She then decided to use a teleportation spell that took her to Sweet Apple Acres. Twilight closed her eyes, took a deep breath and casted the spell. There was a rush of air and the soft popping sound. When she opened her eyes she was outside the farm house. The sun was just passing over the trees which would put the time around 8 in the morning. This meant Applejack would be out bucking the trees with Big Mac in one of the fields. Twilight headed to the farm house and knocked on the door. Without hesitation Applebloom opened the door and greeted her with a smile.

"Howdy Twilight, What Brings ya'll to the farm?" The little filly asked with joy.

"Applebloom, do you know where Applejack is?" Replied the unicorn with a smile and a slight look of concern.

"Why, she's in the south field I'd guess. Is everything okay?" Applebloom asked with a look of confusion.

Seeing this, Twilight quickly replied as she turned and walked away, "Yes,we are just planning a celebration for a friend of the Princess."

Applebloom's eyes began to light up with excitement and she exclaimed, "Oh Can I help?! I might be able to get my cutie mark if..." Twilight teleported before she could finish, leaving Applebloom at the door.

"Well okay, see ya later Twilight!" yelled the filly in a vain attempted to communicate with the unicorn.

Applejack was walking down a path with two baskets of apples connected by a strap that rested on her back. She heard a pop behind her and turned to see Twilight with a grim look and her satchel on her side.

The farmer pony gave a look of wonder to her friend and asked, "Hey Twi, What's wrong? You have that look about you again."

Twilight looked at Applejacks basket and said, "AJ, we need to go now. Princess Luna needs the Elements at her side."

Applejack's mouth dropped at the words. "What happened Twilight!?" Applejack exclaimed with panic in her voice. "If the elements are needed then something must be wrong." She continued.

"Applejack, nothing happened that wasn't already fixed. She just needs us as extra protection. Look, lets get those apples to the farmhouse and head to the library." Answered Twilight.

Before Applejack said anything Big Mac walked over and took the baskets from his sister and said, "No, I'll take um. You two go to wherever you are needed. I can handle the farm alone."

Applejack gave her brother a hug and said, "Thank you Big Macintosh, I will be back as soon as I can, I promise."

With that She ran off with Twilight and the two headed to the Library.

Fluttershy had made it to the door of the Carousel Boutique. She was wearing a necklace with her element when she walked in. A bell rang above the door and a voice came from another room.

"Be right there with you. Please have a seat."

Fluttershy walked over to one of the chairs next to a table. The boutique looked nice with all of the new dresses that lined the walls. One caught her eye, it was on a unicorn manikin, It was a gray and blue dress with fake wings and two blue gems with white lines in them. Fluttershy couldn't help but giggled at the obvious source of its inspiration. Rarity walked out of her back room with her glasses on when she spotted Fluttershy with the necklace.

"Fluttershy." She began slowly and causally. "Why are you wearing your element of kindness?" She finished.

"The Princess needs our help with Cassius." quietly responded the yellow pegasus.

"What! What happened to him?" Rarity yelled as she swiftly began to lock up the boutique.

"He... well he went crazy and left the library. So Princess Luna is now trying to find him." She spoke in a calm manner.

Rarity stopped in her tracks and asked, "Why Luna, What did he do?"

Fluttershy looked away and Rarity could see a tear fall to the floor.

Taking a step closer Rarity wrapped a foreleg around the timid pegasus and said, "Fluttershy its alright, I won't ask anything else. Lets go and do what we can to help."

Fluttershy looked up to her friend and gave her the element of generosity. Rarity placed it around her neck and the two left without another word and headed to the library.

Rainbow Dash was speeding to Sugar Cube Corner to get Pinkie Pie. She only had a few more blocks to go when she saw Pinky at full gallop. She was running to Dash and neither could stop in time. The two mares collided with a loud thud. Dash flew on her back from the impact and Pinkie Pie stood on her hooves warbling back and forth.

"Dash, I've been looking for you all morning!" Exclaimed the pink party pony.

Dash shook her head trying to clear it and asked, "Wait, you were looking for me?"

Pinkie nodded violently almost tipping herself over, "Ya, we need to get the Elements of Harmony and help Princess Luna."

Dash sat for a moment and asked, "Pinkie Pie, how could you have possibly known we needed to gather the Elements of Harmony?"

The pink pony jumped with excitement and replied, " Oh I have an account on ."

Rainbow Dash blinked a few times trying desperately to process what her friend had just told her. Pinkie Pie walked over to the stunned cyan pony, picked up her element of laughter, put it on and grabbed Rainbow by the tail dragging her all of the way to the library.

The Six had gathered to the library's basement. Roots from the massive tree covered the walls creating a support structure. Old bookshelves lined most of the walls from floor to ceiling.  
The room itself was dark save for the few candles lighting a drawn ring in the center of the room. All of the girls were wearing their respective elements and awaiting Luna's return. Twilight was placing some defensive spells around the room and her friends. It never hurt to be sure before taking on an insane pony. This was a lesson they had learned multiple times the most recent being the Want It Need It spell incident. Twilight never did see her doll again and the last pony she saw that had her was Big Mac, but that was a another task for another day. The room was quiet, nopony dared to break the unsettling silence. All thoughts were on the task still to come and what they may face as a result of it. There was a noise that came from up the stairs and the sound of the trap door being pulled. They looked up as the door opened and Luna walked down with Cassius right behind her. Her horn glowed as she used a spell that left him looking like a mindless slave. His blue eyes were glazed over and no sound left him except the faint breaths he took.

"Cassius walk into the center of the circle on the floor." Luna commanded with a hint of being strain in her voice.

Cassius did as he was instructed, The large pegasus broke off from Luna and entered the circle. When he was completely in, a purple dome rose from it. The magical walls connected at top and it disappeared signaling that it worked. Her horn stopped glowing and Cassius's eyes returned to their normal blue with white rings except one now red that sat in his right eye.

"Where?" Cassius began looking around at his new surrounding seeing the mares that had helped him and the princess of the night all standing around him outside of the circle.

"Twilight, What's going on? Where am I and why am I in... no." Cassius started in a low grumble before his eyes fixed on the circle.

It was two rings drawn in red chalk with many strange symbol in between them. The centerpiece was unmistakable. It was an illustration of the sun and moon merging in creation of a twilight. One of the many symbol of the eternal herd.

"Twilight you can't do this! This thing has haunted me in my sleep. This will kill me. Don't!" Cassius pleaded with tears of complete fear forming from his eyes.

"No this must be don't. You must be free from your curse." Luna said with sorrow in her voice. "This is for the best. You will no longer be tormented by your past. You won't die but you will be whole again. This is a purging not an execution Cassius."

Cassius's pupils narrowed at her words. With that everypony took their places around the circle. Luna stood in front of Cassius with Twilight at his right and Rarity at his left. Rainbow stood in between Luna And Twilight. Fluttershy stood between Luna and Rarity, Applejack and Pinky Pie stood between a unicorn and a pegasus. The horns of Twilight, Rarity and Luna glowed with magic as the symbols emitted light.

"Please stop. Let me go." Cassius begged.

They all ignored his pleas and focused on the circle. Panic set in and Cassius rammed the barrier causing it to flicker to life and Fluttershy to jump. He rammed it again this time causing a small crack, which was quickly fixed by Luna's magic.

"You don't know what you are doing! Please stop this!" Cassius shouted in fear.

Once again his voice fell to deaf ears. He collapsed to his haunches muttering something to calm himself, "When the sun falls the moon will rise."

Luna raised an eyebrow and listened as she concentrated on the minimum amount of power she had to put, into the spell.

Cassius continued as he shook, "Night will heal all my wounds and silence all the cries. The Nocturnal Guardian looms over head and his heart is full of dread. The balance will never go unchecked and the peace will never be. But there is no place for the broken in the light. He is eternal night and she is eternal day. The balance must be maintained."

Twilight lost her concentration when she heard him say those last words. The symbols on her end lost most of their light and Cassius looked to her with the smile of the apparition.

"Didn't I warn you Faithful, you too Noble." Cassius said with an echo in his voice as he got back up.

"Faith meets Doubt." he said when another ring in his right eye turned purple.

He looked over to Applejack and said, "Honesty meets Lies"

The last ring in his right turned orange.

"Twilight focus on the circle now!" Luna yelled to the purple unicorn.

Twilight was frozen in fear as Cassius looked to each one of them. Every time he said a verse of whatever he was saying the rings in his eyes turned a new color. Rarity was white, Fluttershy's ring turned yellow from the red it once was, correcting itself. Pinkie's was pink and Rainbow Dash's was cyan. Cassius stared at Twilight with his now multi colored eyes.

He spoke calmly when he said, "The locks still remain in place Faithful, there is still time. Continue and all will suffer."

Rainbow Dash yelled over you her, "Twilight, don't you listen to him and focus on your magic, your element!"

Cassius looked over to her with a cocked head and he smiled,  
"Oh Loyal you are so blind to what is happening."

Cassius flinched in pain for a moment before his expression returned. "You all will bring about the end of your precious, Equestria and your Sun Goddess." he finished.

"Luna, what is he talking about?" Twilight asked still looking to Cassius.

"My dearest Luna, you never... ah... told them?" Cassius said as a surge of energy pulsed through him with a now visible barrier around the circle's captive.

"Tell us what?" Twilight asked again.

The smile on Cassius's face left leaving only a stern look then he spoke, "Do you remember the books you found with the book marks?"

Twilight nodded.

"I never really lost all my memory, I just fragmented myself. The books where clues for you if this ever happened. I am the Cassius that place... Ahh... the memory locks."

Cassius was breathing heavily from a force of energy as Luna picked up Twilights slack trying to finish the spell.

"I only remember placing the locks. I do not know why they are there. But they must not be opened. Twilight, please stop this before it is too late."

Before she could react or respond, Cassius collapsed to his side and the Enchantments appeared. Luna had finished the first step, Sedation.

"Step 2 Remove the biggest threat." she mumbled.

The enchantments shattered from his wings but the one on his forehead remained.

"Step 3 Shatter the locks." Luna said to herself.

The room filled with the sound of thousands of locks clicking and falling to a stone floor. At that moment all of the candles blew out.

Suddenly Cassius's voice called out, "You didn't listen."


	9. Chapter 8: Calling The Herd

The basement was dark and the only light came from the dying embers of the candles. Twilight felt somepony tap her, she shined a light from her horn to see Cassius looking her in the eyes.

He leaned in and whispered to the frightened unicorn, " You failed."

Twilight suddenly felt a sharp pain and searing cold in her chest. She looked down to see a blade of shadows emanating from his hoof. He dug it in deeper into her chest with a smile. A scream from Rarity erupted as the tip of the shadow blade pierced through Twilight's back and blood flowed down.

Cassius looked over Twilight's shoulder and said, "Generous, if that is what scares you then, this will terrify you."

Cassius was completely engulfed in shadows in an instant. He pulled the blade out and Twilight fell to the ground unmoving. The shadows that covered Cassius looked as though they were dripping off from him.

"I can interact with the dream realm from the physical plane. I can pull you greatest fears and become them. Thanks to Luna herself." He spoke with a distorted voice.

He approached Rarity with his smile which; thanks to the shadows amplified the fear. His eyes were the only things unchanged by the darkness around them, but they still held Fluttershy's stare. As he got closer the floor shook with every step and his mouth was opening to reveal dagger like teeth and a tongue like a hellhound's with a sharp point at the end that lapped from side to side. Rarity would have fainted if the stare didn't hold her in place.

"Let the chaos begin." laughed Cassius the Nightmare Spawn.

Suddenly a voice came from all around the room. "Now, I'm one for a good reference here and there, but when you take my powers and use them to kill. That's taking it far past the joke."

Discord melded out off one of the walls and walked over the Cassius with anger in his eyes and landed a devastating punch that sent him into a bookcase smashing it into splinters.

"No one steals my lines and hurts my new friends." growled the creature of chaos.

"Incarnate, you will pay for that!" bellowed Cassius as he got up and charged.

"No he won't!" Luna yelled as a beam of light burst from her horn and flung Cassius through the ground and out into the streets of Ponyville.

Discord looked to Luna pointing to the opening in the earth and said, "Go tell Tia what happened. After that, he will run to recover as much power as possible. I will help Twilight and the Elements."

Luna nodded and flew through the hole she had made. When she cleared the gap Discord waved his claw over his view of the hole and the earth closed the gap. The candles relight to the snap of his fingers and he directed his attention to the fallen unicorn that was laying lifeless on the ground. Rarity hadn't moved from her spot and the others crowded over Twilight. Discord noticed she had fallen to her side and a thin slit of a hole went all the way through her and a pool of blood had spilled to the earth.

"You didn't tell me you were warned about this." Discord said as he knelt on one knee over Twilight.

Applejack looked up to him and asked, "Is there anything you can do to help her?"

"Well of course I can, but I don't know if I can fix any spiritual damage from the darkness. She might be.. less cheery from now on." he told the orange earth pony.

He placed his claw on Twilight and dug it into the wound. The other five grimaced at the sight and the sounds they heard. Discord pulled out his claw and he was holding swirling darkness.  
With a grunt, Discord crushed the living shadow in his claw and a flash of light flickered from it, finishing off the darkness. He placed his lion paw over the exit point of where the blade had come out and the wound slowly started to close. The humming sound of magic was the only noise in the room. Nopony said a thing, but instead watched with hope in there eyes. Discord's magic was powerful and now that he was on their side, his magic could counter anything that happened. When the hole closed there was a scar left in its place, but something was wrong; Twilight wasn't breathing.

"Well, she must be too far gone." Discord said in a quiet tone.

The others looked at one another to see all hope had left each of their faces. Twilight Sparkle was lost and it was their fault for not listening.

Tears left their eyes, Fluttershy and Rarity held each other and sobbed into the eachothers coat. Dash had turned away and looked at the wall trying to conceal her sadness, but was failing. Pinkie Pie rolled on the ground in a frenzy of grief and sorrow as she sobbed everywhere.

Applejack looked to Discord and said with a few tears rolling down her muzzle, "That's not good enough! There has to be another way. Without Twi all hope is lost, the elements are nothing without her."

Discord looked to her and said, "Unless you want to retry what Luna was going to do with Cassius using this circle, There is only one other option. Celestia has to contacted the eternal herd, to get her soul back. Before you suggest the circle, we lack two other unicorns with sufficient magical power to use this and if we tried we would all die when we fail. On that note who's up to going on a trip with me?"

All of the remaining Elements stood up and collected themselves. Discord smiled and gently lifted Twilight off of the ground. She felt cold to the touch and was limp. Her crown fell from her when her head left the floor of the basement.

"It time to go." Discord whispered and a portal opened to the snap of his tail.

One by one they entered the portal to Canterlot with Discord first and Applejack last. Before she entered, Applejack blew out the candles, picked up the crown still letting tears fall to the floor. She took one last look at the dark room, then stepped through leaving the blood stained earth untouched.

Luna flew right into the throne room slamming straight through the large doors.  
Celestia was in the middle of an audience with the mayor of Ponyville.

"Tia something terrible had a happened to the Elements of Harmony!" Luna exclaimed as she landed in front of her sister.

Celestia went wide eyed then looked back to the mayor and said, "I will send supplies and craftsmen to help in the repairing of the town. Please go and tell the guards outside I will not accept another audience."

The Mayor bowed and walked off. There was a loud slamming of the large doors behind her.

"What has happened Luna?" Celestia asked in a calm voice.

"I-I found Cassius, he was staying in the old castle in the Everfree Forest. He had his journal and it was sealed by powerful magic so I couldn't open it. Tia, I tried to restore Cassius to his old self." Luna began but stopped when she saw the fear in her elder sisters eyes.

"Luna, he is dead. You were there that day." she said as she stood.

"No Celestia, he came back, but he didn't remember anything. I found him in the dream realm and brought him to the library in Ponyville. I later discovered the detonation this morning was from him. The enchantments still held after all of these years." Luna continued as Celestia listened intently. "I used one of the forbidden herd spells to try to restore him to near full power, but Twilight lost her focus. The circle failed and he broke free with all of his memories except the climax of the last battle. The balance has reclaimed him and he is planning on coming here when he is at full power."

"Luna, this is a grave mistake that demands punishment, but I remember how close you were to him so I will let this slide when we defeat him. Now what happened to the elements?" Celestia started scolding but let her voice calm.

"He, killed Twilight Sparkle." Luna said with sorrow.

Celestia felt a great pain in her chest and she fell back into her throne. She couldn't believe the words that just left her sisters mouth. She wouldn't believe them.

Celestia looked over to her sister and began, "Luna, do not joke like that in a time..."

At that moment a portal opened in the center of the large room and one by one the Elements of Harmony stepped through. First was a very sad Pinkie Pie, then Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack who held Twilights crown balanced on one of her hooves. The last one to exit the vortex was Discord holding a dead lavender unicorn in his arms.  
Celestia looked in horror as they walked to her.

"Tia, I wish this was a joke." Luna quietly spoke.

Discord looked to the sun goddess and said, "Celestia, I tried to save her, but she was too far gone. You need to ask your mother to give her back. You know as well as I do Cassius will be stronger this time around. I'm on the side of harmony and he is stronger because of it. He's also collecting the Elements of Chaos again to boost his power further."

Luna continued Discord's statement, "He will gather his forces again and try to kill you. Without Twilight or her at our side, we will be overwhelmed by the enemy in a matter of hours if we are lucky."

Celestia's normally calm and friendly face was rattled by a mixture of anguish, sorrow, and anger. Tears fell from her white muzzle as she walked over to Discord. She used her magic to levitate Twilight to her. When she was near, Celestia embraced the cold husk of her student in a hug. She held her tightly waiting for Twilight to return the gesture. She buried her muzzle into the unicorns coat and sobbed when Twilight didn't respond.

Cassius limped away from Ponyville. The darkness that got hit by the beam was burned off and his left shoulder was scorched by the energy. He saw Luna fly towards the castle then teleport most likely to warn Celestia about him. The shadows finally started to regenerate around his wound and he felt a little better.

"Damn you Incarnate. The balance has shifted slightly closer to perfect equilibrium though. That means the Faithful has died." A single tear left his eye, but he quickly whipped it away and headed to the Everfree to find some allies.

He wanted an army at his side when he faced Celestia. Celestia's Guardian was dead and the Elements of Harmony were useless without Magic. Thankfully he had all of the Elements of Chaos with him, Greed, Tertiary, Lies, Selfishness, Doubt, and Sorrow where all accounted for. He had a chance of winning, but he wanted supreme domination. He would call on upon the dragons and any other creatures that could be willing to serve him. Creatures like the Diamond Dogs and a hydra or two. He had to recruit the shapeshifters again and their Queen.  
This wasn't going to be a problem, because Chrysalis feared his power when he was balanced and fought alongside...HER. Freeing the Queen of the Changelings and using her as the first of his follower would at least give him a small army. Then he would summon the Tyrant of the crystal empire. His power would help keep the land in check and support Cassius's own. Losing the Puppet master however would be somewhat of a blow to him, but Cassius could replace him. The only thing left to do on his list, would be to get help to the last of the enchantments broken so Cassius could be whole again. Thankfully he knew of a hut and a zebra that dabbled in ancient magic that may help if he could find her.

"The fun is about to begin Celestia! Do you hear me!" Cassius yelled to the heavens with a maniacal laugh.

Moments passed and Celestia finally had pulled herself together.

"Everypony follow me." She ordered them as she walked over to her throne with Twilight on her back.

"Luna, earlier you mentioned a Journal?" Celestia asked as she slid a hoof over the right side of her stone chair.

"Yes, but I will need to go and retrieve it." Luna replied and teleported away.

Celestia pushed a button on her throne that made it slide back revealing a staircase that led down somewhere dark.

"The rest of you, we will pay our respects to those that gave their lives for Equestria." Celestia said as she walked down the stone steps.

The others followed her with some hesitation. It took a nod from Discord to convince them that this had to be done. They walked behind Celestia and as they passed a torch that wasn't on. It magically lit as if sensing the living in the dark stone what felt like hours they made it to a great room that was made completely of carved stone that had no windows.  
It looked as large as the throne room itself, if not a little bigger. The walls had tapestry with pictures on them of all sorts. The closest one to them on the left showed four Alicorns.  
Two White, one gray and one black filly. One of white and the black Alicorn filly sat on their own throne, the other two stood wings spread ready to defend the them. The next one showed the black filly and gray Alicorn in the maze garden. The tall gray Alicorn with a gold Libra sitting in a black circle as his cutie mark was watching over the filly in the maze garden. The next one was of what had to be Celestia and the white Alicorn with the a Blue Libra in a gray circle as her mark looking over a desk together at parchments. Continuing the order was the gray Alicorn fighting over a crater with one of the white Alicorns. The next one was of the now guilt stricken gray Alicorn crying over his dead opponent with the current Elements of Harmony scattered around her. The last one was of the same gray Alicorn floating up to the sky and releasing energy with six new elements then falling to his death.

"Princess, what is this place?" Rarity asked in astonishment.

"The resting place of the guardians of myself and Luna. They are also the protectors of the balance of Harmony and Chaos." Celestia said as she continued to walk.

Everypony but Celestia looked at Discord who only replied, "I am the spirit of chaos. The puppet master, not the puppet of fate that wants everything to be equal."

Suddenly Rainbow Dash bumped into Celestia's leg, the sun goddess had stopped dead in her tracks. Two stone coffins sat on a platform. Both had the respective Cutie marks of the guardians on them. The coffin belonging to Celestia's protector was still sealed, but the coffin of Luna's was destroyed from the inside. The emblem of the Cutie mark was the only whole piece left.

"He did return then." Celestia muttered to herself.

At that point Luna teleported with the journal and placed it on the ground.

"Tia, here is the journal." Luna said as happily as she could given gravity the situation.

"Luna, recreate the circle here and we will get not only Twilight back, but her as well." Celestia ordered.

Luna stood there for a moment then went right to work.

"Who the hay is HER!?" Applejack exclaimed being fed up with the constant use of the term.

Discord looked to Applejack and answered, "She is Sereen. Cassius's eldest sister and guardian of the Sun Goddess and Harmony."

Luna had drawn the circle and Celestia placed Twilight to one side of it. They walked over to the stone coffin together. Celestia stood on one side and Luna stood on the other. They placed their hooves on two buttons that matched them to the letter. They pushed them in and everypony in the room heard a clicking sound. The stone top of the airtight coffin jumped slightly and dust was flicked into the air. Using their magic, the princesses lifted the top and gently placed it on the ground on Celestia's side. Inside rested the body of the white Alicorn. She looked as though she had never died, but instead was in a peaceful sleep. Her body was perfect with no signs of decay. Using their magic again, they lifted her to the other side of Twilight.

"She is beautiful!" Rarity exclaimed.

They walked back to the group and Celestia said, "Take your places like the last time."

They all sat next to the pony that they did last time with Luna in Twilight's place and Celestia in Luna's original place. Discord stood next to the coffin of stone not wanting to accidentally have his magic get in the way and have something go wrong. Celestia started the spell with Luna and Rarity supporting it. The circle glowed brighter with the power of the two Alicorns instead of one. Celestia closed her eyes and arcs of energy flowed from her. When she opened her eyes they glowed with ultimate power as she mentally entered the great plains that belonged to the Eternal Herd.

Moments passed as Celestia was communicating with her mother and the herd. Everypony suddenly felt a surge of power that rushed through them and into the circle. The symbols burst with light and energy passed from them, into Twilight and Sereen. The energy was so immense that it built up and detonated creating a blast that sent everypony flying in all directions. When the smoke cleared Twilight took a sharp breath and started to cough and Sereen slowly got up and went to her aid. everypony else got up and ran over the to see their once dead friend.  
Celestia galloped to her students side and before Twilight could speak, Celestia hugged her with great care.

"I thought I lost you Twilight." she whispered.

"You almost did. Thank you." replied the purple mare as she returned the hug with tears of joy running down her muzzle.

Discord walked over and asked, "What did you promise them Celestia?"

All of the mane six looked over to their princess of the sun.

"I will give them the Elements of Chaos when this is all over." replied the princess.

"So you are giving them Cassius then." Discord said as he stroked his goatee. "Won't that kill him?" he finished.

"He will go in there place if we cannot separate him from them." Celestia told the creature as she let go of Twilight.

"Now if you don't mind, we have defenses to prepare and an army to raise.  
War is coming to Canterlot and I have to protect my little ponies."


	10. Chapter 9: Allies and Memories

Cassius entered the castle of Queen Chrysalis from a large hole in the wall of the throne hall. The place was empty and appeared like it hasn't been managed in months. The stone floor was a mess of rubble and several walls were blown out. A slimy residue was covering some of the ceiling, walls, and parts of the floors. Cassius had dispersed the shadows that consumed him except the ones around his cutie mark and had them cover the multi colored rings in his eyes and made his mane and tail look black before he entered what was now called the changeling kingdom. He figured its been years since his attempt to kill Celestia. He must have done something wrong and he intended to cover any bases he might have missed the first time.  
After so many years for being gone he was going to test the loyalty of his allies by playing the part of an exploring pegasus.

It took Cassius hours before he finally heard something and it sounded like Pinkie Pie. Following the sounds of what appeared to be singing, Cassius found a door that was open and a black vortex sat in the frame.

Suddenly the vortex spoke, "How is a pegasus like a writing desk? Can you answer this riddle?"

Thinking for a moment on the riddle Cassius heard Pinkie Pie again behind the door. Then it hit him, if Pinkie Pie was involved nothing made logical sense.

"No, I cannot." Cassius answered with a sinister smile.

"Correct!" hollered the door.

Within a matter of seconds the vortex collapsed and Cassius was looking at the back of a cloth costume of Pinkie Pie. He hadn't been seen by the changelings thanks to the size of the large head. The imprisoned changelings guessing at the current riddle that the imposter had asked. Cassius quickly composed himself to fit his part. When he was ready he pushed the fake in the costume with little force as they were sent off balance. What he heard was the sounds of metal and wood smashing as the costume fell down a set of stairs. It landed on a base platform with a thud, with enough force to knock off the head, its contents spilled onto the stone. What came out was the mangled remains of a old record player and a smashed record. The changelings stared at it a moment then to a frightened gray pegasus at the top of the steps. A large changeling walked over to the mess on the floor then to their rescuer.

"Well. Well, what do we have here? A lost pegasus that just opened the way out for us." she called to her minions.

Cassius walked back into a wall trying to show as much fear as possible without laughing. Chrysalis flew over to him and smiled darkly.

"So what is your name pony?" she hissed.

Now visibly trembling, he replied while stuttering as he spoke to add effect, "A-Ace Gray-feather."

Chrysalis looked him in the eyes and replied, "Do you know what we are Ace?"

With a gulp he mumbled, "Y-You are changelings."

Cassius know he must have been doing a good job. If he wasn't she would have called her guards to try to kill him now.

"Very good. Now do you mind telling me what you are?" she asked Ace as she walked away and down the steps.

He looked confused and spoke softly, "I'm a pegasus from..."

Chrysalis turned and glared at him before blurting out, "Do you think I am that naïve. You are taller than most Pegasi, you have a strange aura about you and no cutie mark. So Tell me what you really are before I kill you myself."

Ace looked around frantically then mumbled something.

"What was that? What did you say?" Asked the queen impatiently.

Clearing his throat Ace repeated, "I said, I don't think you can kill me."

Chrysalis started to chuckle then calmly asked, "And why not?"

Taking a step closer Ace responded, "Well Chrysalis, you never were able to kill me before. Why would this time be any different."

Any hint of amusement left Chrysalis face and a look of confusion replaced it.  
"What do you mean by, this time?"

Cassius had her attention and was going to play with her fear as long as he could.

"Oh sweet, amusing Chrysalis, you don't recognize me?" Ace said with a crazed laugh.

"Discord is that you? What are you doing here?" the changeling asked backing away slowly.

The laughing only grew harder, "Discord? Now that's rich, the fool can't even take the simplest tasks serious for any longer than a few minutes."

Chrysalis felt a growing fear as the pony stepped closer. In a panic she fired a blast of magic at him. The blast hit home sending stone and smoke into the air. When the smoke cleared Ace was brushing off some rubble from his coat with his wings while glaring at Chrysalis.

"You shouldn't attack a friend Chrysalis, Its bad for business and you life." He responded to her fearful look.

The queen yelled at her loudest, "Who are you? What are you?"

At that moment Ace's eyes revealed the multi colored rings. Chrysalis froze and her minions looked at their queen with puzzled expressions.

"No... you can't be alive. I saw you die by your own hooves?" She said as her voice cracked.

The shadows removed themselves from Cassius and his mane and tail returned to its natural color, revealing his cutie mark.

"So, I killed myself then? Hmm, well that is interesting to know."

Cassius walked next to Chrysalis with a cold stare and an even colder voice and asked, "Will you still serve me or do I need to fight you again?"

Chrysalis just looked to him and blinked. "N-no I will follow you to battle, but my army isn't enough to take Canterlot."

Cassius looked to her smiling softly, "Which is why we are going to recall King Sombra. I still have fragments of all of your powers, but I need the originals at my side again.  
When I kill Celestia I will help you conquer the neighboring lands. Sombra will have the Crystal empire and the balance will be restored with you leading this new world until the balance shifts again."

Queen Chrysalis thought about the reward for just supporting the guardian.

"What about Discord? Last time he fought beside us, now he is with Celestia." she asked.

At that moment Cassius erupted into shadows and said as he turned away, "I will take his place and send him straight to the eternal herd kicking and screaming myself."

With a look of fear Chrysalis mumbled, "Wow. the forces of the balance can really change some ponies."

"What was that?" Cassius snarled as he turned back to face her.

"Oh nothing Cassius, nothing at all." she quickly replied looking away trying to lose his gaze.

Queen Chrysalis turned back and asked, "Cassius what happened to your..."

Cassius quickly glared at her and said, "I am... incomplete at the moment and I have a blasted enchantment on me. I still don't have all of my powers. I do have well over enough to kill you though, incase you were wondering."

Chrysalis gulped and said nothing. Cassius let out a loud roar and began to hold his head with a hoof as he leaned against a wall.

Chrysalis walked over to him and asked, "Are you alright?"

Cassius looked down at the gray stone floor and said through gritted teeth, "No, they brought back Twilight Sparkle and... somepony else. The balance is even more off than before. It looks like your army might be used before this day is up."

Celestia called the captain of the guards to her throne. Prince Shining Armor walked in to see her talking to another Alicorn. He stopped and bowed at the sight of a new face.

"Princess Celestia, you called for me?" asked the white unicorn as he slowly rose from his bow.

"Yes, Shining Armor this is Sereen. She is an old friend of mine that has been gone for awhile. She will help you to make preparations." Celestia said with a warm smile.

Shining Armor looked to her with a puzzled expression and asked, " Preparation for what?"

Celestia's smile gave way to a dark look before she spoke to her captain,  
"We are going to war and old enemy has come back to face us once again."

"Which one your highness, Sombra or Chrysalis?" the white unicorn asked.

Celestia sighed and replied, "Both of them, and they are going to be followed by many others. A more powerful foe leads them to the call of my death. Because of this Shining Armor, I am promoting you to be the commander of the armies and Sereen will be your General."

Shining Armor looked at Celestia to see if this was a joke. Her face told him this was the dark truth. Sereen walked to him from the throne next to Celestia. Light seemed to shine off of her as she approached. She looked as though she might have been the sun itself that Celestia rose each day. She was right in front of him when she spoke.

Her voice was as calm and soothing as Celestia's, "Shining Armor, rally your men and send a messenger to any allies we may have. I will go and recruit some dragons and see how the elements are handling things."

Shining Armor gave the Alicorn a solute and galloped off without hesitation. If they were going to war and Celestia's life itself was on the line, there could be no hesitation or delay.

Luna flew over Ponyville to oversee the restoration of the town. She hadn't been able to sleep due to the spell she used and her mind was racing.

What Celestia had said rang through her thoughts,  
"He will go in their place if we can not separate him from them."

Celestia was going to give him to the herd as tribute for Twilight and Sereen if the Elements of Chaos were not be found and taken away. Why would Celestia do this to him after all of the years he had served as Luna's guardian and friend. He was always there for her when she needed somepony and Tia was occupied with something else. All his years of service to the herd and the ponies of Equestria, he gave his life to make sure nopony else was hurt by his hooves. A question popped into her head at that moment. Why did he return after all this time? Luna looked for a place to land when she saw the library.

"The Journal was there, Tia sent Twilight back with it. It might hold my answers!" exclaimed the anxious Alicorn.

She flew to the walkway in front of the building and landed by the door. She knocked on the wooden it's surface and waited for a moment. With a creak, the door opened behind stood Spike, holding a blue book in his claw.

"Oh princess, please come in. What can I do for you?" responded the surprised baby dragon.

Luna walked in and asked while looking around for the glass dome, "Do you still have the journal here?"

Spike placed the book in his claw on a table and walked up the stairs. A few seconds later Twilight walked down with him and the journal was in his claw.

"Princess I have tried everything I can think of to open this journal and nothing has worked." Twilight said with her head low.

Luna placed a hoof over her and said in a soothing voice, "I don't expect you to. The Journal belongs to Cassius. He always was one to keep his problems to himself and the journal is a log of every feeling, problem, and thought he has had for at least over a millennia of living."

Twilight raised her head and an eyebrow, "A millennia of life. But the book is so thin?"

Luna let go and walked over to Spike.

"It is magic Twilight Sparkle. You of all ponies should know, that magic can be deceptive. Now as for trying everything, you didn't try to ask me to open it." Luna said as she lifted the book with her magic.

It hummed softly. Luna gave the journal a pulse of magic and it grew in size to that of a large encyclopedia. It fell to the floor and cracked the wood below. The cover now had an image of the Dark Libra cutie mark, Cassius's cutie mark.

The book sat for a moment then Luna opened its cover and skimmed page after page until one entry caught her eye. The inscription on the first page that she looked at and read was written in ancient Equine text. Twilight couldn't read it but Luna looked as though she could.

"Princess, what does it say?" asked the lavender unicorn.

"This is an entry from years back. This was when I was a filly. I had pranked Tia one morning, I replaced her tea with warm mud. She looked so mad and Cassius said he did it to make me laugh. She had him drink the rest of it. He did too and when he left her to rejoin me. The first thing he did was to smile at me with muddy teeth and I couldn't stop laughing." Luna said laughing hysterically at the good memories.

Twilight chuckled with Princess Luna at the story she told. Luna eventually turned the pages and found another entry that demanded her attention. Luna looked on with wide eyes.

"Luna what is it?" Twilight asked as she tried to understand the text.

At the halfway point of the book Luna sat down and looked at the ground.

"Luna what is it?" Twilight persisted to ask again with a little more unrest.

"He had planned to rebuild the castle of the two sisters for me. He had already made preparations and had the Elements of Harmony placed there. Twilight Sparkle, he was going to give me a Kingdom in the night for my birthday." Luna replied with a tear.

"Princess, from the sound of it he loved you like I love Celestia. She is like a mother to me. You must have been like a sister or even a daughter to him. If this journal will help us save him then lets keep reading." Twilight said with a look of determination in her eyes.

Luna perked up and said, "Thank you Twilight Sparkle, you have more years of wisdom than I could have guessed."

Luna got up and continued to read. Hours had passed and they learned of the thoughts Cassius had on almost everything. He liked to mess with Celestia and his sister, he loved to see Luna smile and would do whatever it took to make her happy and safe. He disliked the way Celestia ruled some times, but stood by her decisions and acted on her wishes without hesitation. One entry told of an order he had received from Celestia that he didn't like, but he didn't fight her about. He felt that it was the best choice given the eventual threat he may one day hold.  
She wanted him to submit to another enchantment that would render his magic useless and remove his horn all together.

"This entry was days before he turned on Equestria." Luna mumbled.

Twilight leaned in and asked, "Why did he betray Celestia? If he was as loyal as you say then, what happened."

Luna sighed and said, "Harmony had become too great in Equestria, he could only fight his instanced to maintain a perfect balance for so long. The Eternal Herd requires a balance of Harmony and Chaos in this world. It is a trial for those here and if it is too easy or too hard then a pony doesn't get the experience they need or deserve. They don't get a rewarding life. Cassius and Sereen where a fail safe to keep balance in order along with the responsibility of protecting us from the biggest threats. He betrayed Celestia because she at the time was the largest source of Harmony in Equestria. He almost killed her too, but Sereen used the Elements of Harmony to become the bigger source and draw Cassius in to fight her. She did just that but was killed in the bloody battle. Her death was enough to restore the balance and revert him back to the kind soul he truly is. After seeing what he did he created the Elements of Chaos using his life force as the power source in their manifestation. This was his way of maintaining perfect order."

At that moment Luna wanted to forget everything as easily as Cassius did.


	11. Chapter 10: Conquest of Shadows

The Crystal Empire was home of Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor. Even in the dead of night with fresh snow falling, Cassius could see the shimmer from the massive city. He could see how somepony like Sombra could like such a place. It screamed riches and power. From his vantage point on a snow covered hill, Cassius saw many sentries on duty, guards were constantly on patrol and a barrier was up around the entire Kingdom.

"So they must have gotten word of me. I hope Sombra is even worth this trouble, after all banishment isn't an easy thing to undo." Cassius muttered to himself.

The question remained on his mind. How to enter without causing an alarm to go off? Then it hit him harder then the frost on his numb skin. Ace can get in if he wanders over and collapses from hypothermia. With that plan Cassius used the shadows to hide his appearance. A trick he could personally thank Sombra for teaching him later. After everything was in place Cassius had only one problem. A cutie mark had to be made or he risked being discovered like he was at the Changeling Kingdom. He thought about it and chose a simple image, it was broken quill in a puddle of ink. If he was asked about it he would tell somepony he was a horror writer looking for inspiration in the frozen outskirts of the Crystal Empire. He trotted down the hill and just barely out of view for the sentry. Now he had to once again play his part and do it right this time.

Two tan sentries in gold barding stood guard alongside each other. One was a unicorn trying to place a piece of his barding that had gotten loose back. The other was a pegasus who was watching the horizon. The moon was up and snow was falling making it hard but possible to see at long distances.

The one playing with his barding had gotten it back in place when the pegasus that stood by him asked pointing into the night horizon, "Hay Spring, do you see that in the distance?"

Spring Bash strained his eyes to see past one hundred and fifty feet. Sure enough he saw an outline something slowly moving towards them. The snowfall was playing hell with his vision, gradually the outline gave way to the faded image of a cold pony.

"Hey what are you doing out here at this time of night?"  
Spring Bash called through the cool night air.

The pony looked in their direction and started to hurry to them before falling in the snow.

"Come on Spring Bash, we need to help him. Signal for the medics inside to open a hole and get him inside." said the Brown pegasus that stood by Spring Bash.

Spring Bash nodded and sent a magical flare as red as blood into the sky. It detonated only half way up the barrier after it was fired. The dome of magic flickered briefly and a small portion opened, moments later two pegasi flew through with a stretcher.

"What is wrong Cadet Spring Bash?" one of the medical pegasi with a captains pin in his hat asked.

"Cadet Haven is flying to a pony that collapsed in the snow. He needs medical treatment and a warm place sir." Spring Bash said with a salute to the veteran medic.

The two pegasi grabbed the stretcher and flew in the direction Haven had gone. They only flew about one hundred feet or so before they saw him walking with the pony's foreleg over his shoulder.

"Cadet Haven, we will take him from here. You go back to your post." Called the lead medic as he got Ace to the stretcher then flew him inside the barrier.

As he was carried passed the barrier, Ace immediately noticed the cold feeling was gone. He looked around to see not a single flake of snow was on the ground. The moon was at its highest and the stars were all visible. He wondered how this was possible to see when snow was falling outside. Looking over to the middle aged pegasus that held the end with his head he could see a pin on his hat. It held a captain's rank insignia on it. The ponies of Equestria where getting desperate if they had to give CO ranks to medical teams he thought. The medic must have sensed his stare, because he looked down to meet his gaze.

The captain looked back ahead and with a scowl and asked, "What were you doing out there son? Its cold as hay and you could have died. What's your name?"

Ace shivered and slowly replied through chattering teeth, "I'm Ace Gray-feather, I was looking for some inspiration to write my next novel. I'm a traveling writer from Cloudsdale."

The captain thought a moment then said, "A novelist ay, your kind has always been known to do stupid things for the sake of a good read. What do you write?"

Shivering Ace replied, "Horror. My latest work was going to be of a world where Celestia was killed by a force beyond even her control and Princess Luna took power. She was going to be haunted by her sister's presence for years before Equestria fell to ruins and she was the cause of it all of it through her madness."

The captain looked at him with surprise, "Well that is an interesting sort of book. I wish you luck with it Ace."

They flew to a hospital that was located only blocks from the Castle. Inside the receptionist had called in some doctors to meet them in the lobby before Ace had arrived. They had him lay on a bed that was brought in. Soon after a nurse wheeled him into an empty room somewhere on the third floor. From there they started to check and treat him for hypothermia. Only an hour of treatment and then he was left alone to rest. Cassius had to play Ace for a while and lay in boredom before he was to be discharged from the hospital. If he didn't want to alert anypony of himself he had to stay there. He mentally cursed at himself for not coming up with a plan to get out sooner. At this rate he was going to be stuck for a few hours. Ace was going to have to stay up through the morning.

Shining Armor was looking over battle plans Sereen had left for him. The Crystal Empire was going to be a waypoint for new recruits from all over. They already had obtained some dragons and well over half of the griffins. The buffalos were willing to help and Cloudsdale was sending in an air force. Manhattan was making supplies and weapons for the upcoming war. Ponies from all over the world were flooding in to help defend the Sun Goddess. Shining Armor had also gotten word that most of the dragons had joined The Lost Night as they called themselves. Seven hydras had been seen heading to what was known the Changeling Kingdom followed by the diamond dogs and some cockatrice. Even packs of timberwolves have been seen leaving the Everfree Forest and migrating to the Kingdom as well. The last letter he had received from one of his messengers made him uneasy. The letter stated that a flight commander had spotted a gray pegasus with a stream of shadows flying toward the Crystal Empire. After receiving this information from a scroll via teleportation delivery spell. He had strengthened the barrier to prevent him from breaching it. If Cassius wanted in, Shining Armor wanted him out. He was waiting for Sereen to give him good news when his captain of the guard, walked in.

He saluted and said, "Your highness, I have received a report that Cadet's Spring Bash and Haven found a near frozen pony outside the barrier. They called a medical team and he is recovering in the hospital."

Shining Armor looked from his reports and to his captain. He gave him a look of unease and walked to him.

"What did he look like captain, what is his name and why is he there?" asked Shining Armor.

The captain dropped the salute and placed a hoof over his mane and scratched, "He is a gray pegasus with a black mane and tail, he has a broken quill in a puddle of ink as a cutie mark. I think his name is Ace Gray-Feather and he is currently in the hospital resting from near hypothermia."

Shining Armor felt a slight sense of relief from the news then asked, "What was he doing out there at this time on night?"

"The doctors told me he is a traveling writer and was wandering in the outskirts earlier but got lost in the snow." The captain reported.

A faint sigh of relief left Shining Armor before he said, "Keep an eye on him and make sure he is alright. I want an escort with him at all times captain."

The captain saluted and walked out leaving Shining Armor to his reports. He walked over to the wooden desk that was covered in papers. Shining Armor continued to scan the documents while the worry of this new threat loomed overhead.  
The whole thing made him uneasy but at least he could protect the crystal ponies from the growing darkness.

Two days had passed before a very annoyed grey pegasus was finally discharged from the Crystal Empire hospital. Ace had to fill out paperwork and was followed by guards to a hotel. Prince Shining Armor had decided to give him escort and pay for temporary logging. This made him slightly worried that Shining Armor knew who he really was and was waiting for his moment to strike. After checking in to his room Ace decided to go to the library to learn the recent history about the Crystal Empire for his novel. Or that is what he told the guards that followed him.  
The guards escorted their guest straight there. Along the way he took in the sights of the crystal ponies. Although a little annoyed at the sun for causing his night eyes some discomfort he stuck through it and looked on. Just because he was on a conquest didn't mean he wasn't allowed to take in the sights. As they passed several buildings Ace saw the castle towering over all.  
The sight made him think of how much of a fight this place could put up when he came to take it. Most of Celestia's new recruits were trained and stationed here. Everything went through this monument of power. The barrier was another perk but it was the work of Shining Armor or Princess Cadence. When they took it Chrysalis or Sombra would have to maintain a new barrier. Without realizing it Ace's walk was over and he was at his destination.

"Sir, we have arrived." said a white earth pony in gold barding.

Ace looked over to see a large building in front of him before saying with a smile, "Thank you sirs. I will take my leave to do some research in the history of your lovely Empire."

The same guard retorted, "We are to follow you everywhere. Prince Shining Armor's orders."

With a sigh of frustration Ace replied, "Very well. Come along, but you are going to help me then."

They entered the large doors of the grand library. Books lined massive shelves for as far as the eye could see. There was an upper and lower floor. The upper floor held the books and the lower had tables so ponies could read and study. Ace walked over to the librarian who sat behind a desk reading a relatively new book.

"Excuse me ma'am? I'd Like to know where your books on King Sombra would be." Ace asked as he tapped a hoof on the desk to get her attention.

An aged mare looked up to him with a sweet smile and replied, "Is there anything in particular you are looking for?"

Thinking a moment he said, "I would like a book in his defeat. I am writing a novel and I wanted to use him as the main villain."

The librarian smile brightened, "Well that's very nice. So which defeat do you want a book on?"

Ace looked puzzled, "Which defeat? Wasn't he only beaten once?"

The librarian's smile slightly dropped and she began, "Oh heavens no. He returned about a year ago, but was killed by the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, Prince Shining Armor, and Princess Cadence. Now his first defeat was by..."

"I will take the book on the second defeat please." Ace interrupted quickly.

The librarian looked startled then passed the book she was reading, "This is the one. You can go to the lower floor and read it, but please bring it back up here when you are done."

Ace nodded and grabbed a bookmark from a tray that held many cheap cardboard bookmarks and placed it in, marking the page she was on. He then hurried to a table and began to read the fate of Sombra. Picking a seat near a large window he sat there for hours taking in all the book had to offer. He learned that Sombra had been turned to crystal and shattered. This meant the only way to get him back was to contact the eternal heard, something Cassius was not going to do. This unfortunate turn of events would be devastating, but it only meant Cassius had more power with every tipping of the scale. Ace looked out the large window to see the sun had fallen and his escort was asleep in chairs next to some books on the subject he had asked them to read, except one. It looked like a foals book that had the title Cupcakes with a cartoony version of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash on it. Cassius disregarded it and looked back to the doors of the library. Since Sombra was now lost, Ace could leave and Cassius could strike. He grabbed the book and quietly returned it to the empty librarians desk and walked out. Cassius dispelled the shadows dropping his disguise then flew to the roof of the large library and gazed at the castle. From his point of view, he saw the faint glow of a spell being used on a balcony on the high tower of the castle. The one that held up the barrier was watching the city and Cassius intended to give them a show.

Shining armor looked down on the sleeping city with bags under his eyes. He was strengthening the barrier before he went to bed so it would last the night without him needing to be awake to keep it up. He looked to Cadence who was already fast asleep in their bed. He smiled at his lover and thought he was the luckiest unicorn in all of Equestria. Feeling confident Shining Armor removed his barding and placed it on a unicorn shaped manikin and slipped into his bed.  
Soon after he drifted into the comfort of sleep. In the dream world he was having a lovely picnic in the gardens of Canterlot with Cadence and his sister Twilight. They were all having a good time, the sun was shining and birds were singing. Without warning his loving dream made a turn for the worst when changelings started to fall through the heavens and into the garden around them. He tried to speak, but found himself unable to get the air out to form words of any kind. The changelings were surrounding them now and Twilight created a shield big enough for all of them and Cadence's horn was glowing with an attack spell. Shining Armor joined them and charged an attack spell of his own. He waited for the changelings to make the first move but they just stood in place, keeping them pinned inside the shield. Shining Armor saw some of them move as a black misted figure approached. From its appearance Shining Armor could only guess this was Cassius.

With his toothy smile Cassius said, "Well isn't this nice. I came her to release Sombra from banishment. Then I learn he was already released and killed. You know, its hard to find good allies when the ones I used last time are either dead or have changed sides over the years.  
So, I'm going to make you wish you were dead Prince Shining Armor, just like him."

Cassius walked over to the shield still smiling and tapped it with his hoof. The shadows slowly left it and engulfed the shield at a rapid pace until the protective bubble was as black as night itself. The half orb shook then shattered in an instant, as it did the changelings sprung into action. They tackled Shining armor and grabbed Cadence and Twilight separating all three of them. Cassius walked over to the two mares as they struggled to get free from their captors. He approached Twilight first and looked over to Shining armor.

A shadow blade formed a his hoof and he said with a chuckle, "You know its kinda funny. She gave me so much kindness and I killed her. I did it to try to even out the problem with the world.  
I will regret doing it and even cry for her when I snap out of this and the balance of everything it equalized. But for now..."

Cassius hugged the dream Twilight and stabbed her through the stomach, twisting the dagger to cause as much pain as possible. From his view Shining Armor could see every little ounce of pain on his little sisters face and hear the screams. She passed out with a river of blood flowing from her opened wound on her stomach as the changelings that held her up let go. She fell to the ground with a thud and a pool of blood formed around her staining the grass below.

Suddenly Shining Armor found his voice and yelled, "You sick monster!"

Cassius stepped away from the body covered in crimson blood and walked over to Cadence then responded, "Yes, a very sick monster indeed. Now Shining Armor lets see how much she bleeds."

Cassius raised the hoof with the shadow blade into the air just above dream Cadence. Behind him a blast of magic sent changelings flying in all directions and Cassius felt something he hadn't in over 1000 years. His smile vanished and a look of true pain filled its place. He looked to his hoof and the shadow blade had been dispelled. His gaze fell to a bloody spike protruding from his abdomen. Without warning it glowed and a concussive blast erupted with blood and bits of flesh flying out of him. Cassius dropped to the ground with is multi colored eyes glazing over and a puddle of blood forming. The changelings fled and vanished from the dream upon seeing their leader fall. Cadence ran over to Shining Armor in tears to find him gladly embracing her as he looked to Twilight lay motionless next to Cassius on the ground.

"Are you alright Cadence? Did they hurt you?" He asked as he stared at the sight of his sister and her killer.

The pink Alicorn only sobbed and held him tighter. Shining Armor rubbed her back in an attempt comfort her.

"Touching, now let me be the first to say. That hurt like hell." Cassius said as he got up.

The startled unicorn froze as Cadence, Twilight, and everything around the two faded. Cassius turned to Shining Armor with his smile back on his face. The hole still remained and he could see through it. Cassius laughed as he placed a hoof through the large hole and out the other end. The psychotic pegasus was enjoying the new battle wound.

"Now Prince Shining Armor, if this was real that might have actually killed me. I give you an A for effort but a F for execution. Emphasis on execution, but my time playing with you is up because somepony is on her way to a nightmare and I can't have her track me. So I will be seeing you very soon." Cassius said with a gleam of hate in his eyes as his smile faded then vanished along with him leaving shining armor in the same darkness Cassius was in.

Shining Armor awoke in a cold sweat. He looked over and saw Cadence laying in the bed with a smile on her sweet face. He realized his enemy had slipped into his dream and made it a horrific nightmare. He was now determined to keep the barrier up at all times. Cassius was not going to win this fight using fear. Shining Armor was going to fight to his dying breath to protect everypony close to him.


	12. Chapter 11: Truthes and Lies

Luna had spent the last few days teaching Twilight how reading the journal. Like everything she learned, Twilight nearly mastered it in that time and was reading alone as Luna attended to her royal duties. Twilight had now learned much of Cassius and Equestria's past. She neared the end of the journal when she noticed and entry from the day before she found Cassius.

The entry read, "It is dark in here. I can barely breathe and I can't move. What is happening? Where am I? If I can break out I can get out of here. There I'm out of the coffin but, where am I. There is another coffin next to the one I was in, I'm scared to look into it. I saw some stairs in the back so I guess that is my way out."

Twilight was confused to how this was here and why it was written in this manner.  
She continued in hopes of figuring out what was going on.

"There's a button on the wall and a dead end. This is self explanatory I guess. Great now I'm now in a large throne room. I can see clearly now and I have wings. Ha, I can fly who would have known. Somepony is coming, I need to leave now. There's a window so here goes nothing. I can't believe I shattered through a window and got banged up this bad. I was attacked by a dragon that flew past me but I-I killed it using some sort of black mist. I'm afraid that I might die, I don't want to die. My vision is fading and the sun is rising. I'm so tired. I...need...too..." The entry finished.

Twilight then understood that Cassius must have been writing every step of the way. She continued to the next entry which was written in modern Equestrian.

"I awoke tonight to find I had had no memory of anything and I found this journal that I can't even read under my wing that isn't broken. I look and feel like hell and feel just about the same. My wing is broken and I've nearly bled out. I did meet a nice baby dragon named Spike. He seems rambunctious and fun loving. His boss, Sparkle is one of the nicest and most caring unicorns I have met. Granted I just met her today and she is the only one I met that I know of.  
I think I can truly call her my first friend."

Twilight couldn't stand to read the rest of this entry and instead was going to close the book when a new page formed in the back.

"What the hay." Twilight mumbled.

The journal had seemed to materialize a new entry that was writing itself as she watched. It was still in the new text so that meant Cassius was still writing even without it.

It began, "I don't know where you are old friend but I will find you. Luna must have made off with you again. If I could use magic again I would teleport you to me.  
I realized that when I woke up in my tomb beneath Celestia I was sending the signal for you to write my thoughts. I have control again but I would feel better if I had you with me.  
I still remember when Luna gave you to me.  
Ha, the little filly always was a good friend to me and right now I wish I had more. I tell myself that my duty comes first. I miss those days, but the force that drives me is too powerful. I have learned to let go and even have fun in this state.  
My mind is lost in the haze of chaos and pain, but I can have a good time right?  
I have gone crazy but it will pass, it always did. On a different note, I have gone into Prince Shining Armors dream and I killed Twilight again and almost killed Princess Cadence, but he stabbed me with his horn and released a blast of magic that ripped a hole through my abdomen. The hole was through and through and hurt like hell even in the dream world.  
I had to go because... Luna was coming and I couldn't risk her tracking me.  
I do however regret my actions with Twilight during my awakening. I never wanted to hurt her, but I let go and she paid for it. I hope she can forgive me when this is all over. If not then I will carry on in silence. As for the war effort, the ones that have come to support me have decided to call us The Lost Night. I will let them have it. I... I still try to fight the control that Chaos has over me, but its like the balance has given me all the power and is putting me in the mind set to weld it. I don't know if after all this is done and I have killed Celestia if anypony can forgive me."

Twilight felt a mix of emotions after reading the words and watching them finish. She felt angry with Cassius for his actions, Proud that Shining Armor beat him, and said that he was losing himself.

She quickly levitated a quill over to her and wrote in the journal, "I do forgive you, but we will stop you and save everypony. Even you Cassius."

Suddenly the book sprouted new page that read, "Faithful? Did I hear you or did I imagine your words? I must be so gone now.  
You wouldn't just forgive me after what I did to you. I only pray Luna can forgive me now. She is all I have left to care for. If I hurt her I don't know what I would do. Old friend, Its almost time that I see Celestia's Solar Empire for myself."

With that the book slammed shut. Twilight jumped back nearly avoiding getting her hoof stuck in its pages but the quill wasn't so lucky, it snapped half way out of the pages. Twilight was not sure how to feel about the events that just transpired. She thought it was best to bring the book to... No if she brought the book to Celestia, Cassius might call everything he had now instead of preparing. They needed time to get ready for whatever the hell was coming there way.  
Twilight decided it best to go to see her friends for help. She wanted their opinion about what to do before making a choice.

Pinkie Pie was waiting patiently outside the Day Spa for her friends. Twilight asked her to meet everypony else there.

"Why did Twilight ask me to meet her here. I mean it is a nice place, but of all places the Day Spa. Oh maybe she is going to throw a party for us. Or maybe she is going to pull a prank on Rarity." Pinkie Pie said with a giggle to her last idea.

The thought of Twilight Sparkle pulling a prank gave the party pony goose bumps and she liked it. Pinkie entered the door to find the rest of her friends sitting in the waiting room. The only one missing from their group was Twilight.

Rainbow Dash looked to Pinkie from a bench she was laying on and said, "Hey Pinkie Pie, have you seen Twilight around? She invited all of us all here, but she isn't even here herself."

Pinkie bounced over to her rainbow maned friend and replied, "Oh Dashie, don't worry so much, I'm sure Twilight has a good reason for being late. She is never tardy though. Something must have happened! She might be stuck in some ditch and calling for help!"

Rarity got up and said, "Pinkie do you realize how... actually that sound right. Something must have happened to Twilight she is never late. But the whole thing with the ditch, really?"

"Now Rarity, Pinkie Pie. We don't know that for sure. For all we know she is getting somepony else to meet us here." said Applejack who sat next to Rarity on a bench.

Fluttershy even spoke up, "Um... I saw Twilight going to the library to get something."

Applejack smirked and said with a little pride, "See, she is just running a little late. She is fine."

The doors of the Day Spa suddenly swung open and Twilight walked in with Spike pulling a wagon and a large book with a leather cover. Spike parked it next to Rarity and he looked at her with loving eyes.

Twilight stood in the center of the waiting room and said, "Sorry I was running late. We had to drag the book here. Now who's ready to relax, my treat."

Rarity's eyes beamed with joy and she wrapped Twilight in a hug and said,  
"Oh thank you Twilight. You really are a good friend."

Twilight only groaned as she tried to get air from Rarity's death hug. Seeing Twilights face turn a shade of pink from lack of oxygen she released her grasp. Twilight coughed a few times and rubbed her neck.

Blushing in embarrassment Rarity apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you dear. I'm just excited that's all."

Twilight trying to regain her composure and said, "It's ok, but we do need to talk when we are all situated."

Applejack asked, "Is something bugging you Twi?"

Rainbow Dash added, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Twilight just replied, "There is plenty of time to explain while we relax here."

Twilight walked over to the receptionist at the counter and ordered the spa special, the complete group package. This way they would all get to do everything at the spa and still be able to talk together. They were started at the mineral pools, then the mud baths, followed by the steam rooms then the full facial. Finally they relaxed in a hot tub. The whole time they had spent there Twilight had explained what she read and what had happened with the book earlier this morning.

"It sounds like he still is the Cassius we met at Pinkie's party. Just a little crazy on the outside." Rarity said looking into the steaming water.

"Rarity, he tried to kill Twilight. He did kill Twilight and his sister. How can we call him a friend after that." Rainbow said with a snort of anger.

"He was being used by this force he calls the balance Rainbow Dash. Inside he is still the friend we know." Fluttershy quietly stated.

"She is right Rainbow. The book says it and it is his true thoughts. Right Twilight?" Applejack said as she lowered into the refreshing waters.

Twilight waved a hoof for Spike to come over with the wagon. He was eating a large ruby when he saw her hoof call him. When he got to the hot tub he opened the journal to the last page so they could all see.

"Here you are Twilight." he said proudly.

"Thank you Spike. Yes Applejack that is what Princess Luna told me. The last entry was to a response from something I wrote in it. This leads me to believe that he can hear everything from the journal. If he slips up we can learn what he plans to do. He doesn't seem to have any real plans, but he is poking around my brothers dreams. I say we go to the Crystal Empire and deliver the journal to him and help there. Besides the Crystal Empire is training most of the new troops. I plan to go there and help out, I'm not sure how long I will be in the city with Shining Armor. I wanted to let you know before I left."

"This isn't the first time we have just dove in headfirst to Into a fight with you Twilight." Rarity said.

"And is sure as sugar isn't going be the last." Applejack chimed in now slowly rising from the water.

"This is going to be fun. The last time I was in the Crystal Empire, I was caught being a spy. Now its time for round two." Pinkie Pie said as she floating on her back from one end of the tub to the other.

"We can see all the nice animals there too. I still haven't been to the shelter yet." Fluttershy said as she poked the water with a hoof trying to get excited about their trip.

"Well I'm up for some travel. This whole war thing is messing with me. I need a vacation to get my mind off of Cassius and what he did." Rainbow Dash replied crossing her hooves in frustration.

"Thank you all, I knew I could count on you. Now we need to make arrangements with the train station. Ever since Princess Celestia brought myself and Sereen back, she has stationed guards all over Ponyville. Some of them will most likely be going with us. I already informed her I was going and she is sending personal guards to escort and protect us. I also heard Sereen herself will be accompanying us on the train. She is interested in meeting her successors as Equestria's protectors" Twilight said with a large smile.

The group was at the station in less than two hours and to everypony's surprise Rarity had only two bags instead of her usual wagon full.

"Rarity where are all of your bags?" asked Twilight.

"I have learned a new spell Twilight. I shrank them and put them in my first bag, my second bag holds things that I may need along the way. I will grow them when I need them. You know you are not the only pony who can learn new tricks." Rarity said with a sly smirk as she sat next to Twilight.

True to Twilights word, personal royal guards in gold barding lined the train and a large white Alicorn stood in front of them. The escort gathered their personal belongings and loaded them into train. The white Alicorn with a golden mane and tail stayed motionless with the exception of her mane that moved to the slightest gust of air looking at them.

"This is a little creepy." Rainbow Dash whispered leaning in to Twilight.

"I am sorry, I was just examining all of you to see if there may be problems with any of you. I am Sereen, sister to Cassius." Sereen suddenly said with tender care in her voice.

"Sister of Cassius?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, I am his elder sister and one of the only ponies that truly remember him as he was. Please forgive him for anything he may have done. It is the force that drives us, it is to blame and he has accepted to much of it into his heart. Now if you are ready, I will escort you to the Crystal Empire." Sereen said as she turned and stepped onto the train.

The others followed her and the guards positioned themselves on all points of exit and in between the cars of the train. The train began to move as they took their seats in a luxury car that had been prepared for their arrival. Food was placed on a buffet table that Pinkie immediately attacked. Rainbow and Applejack sat down in a booth and a waiter approached and offered them many different drink choices. Twilight was laying on a nice and well tailored chair and began to read a book that sat on a small table. Sereen and Fluttershy sat on a large couch in the back with Rarity in a chair in front of them with a cup of warm ginseng tea.

"So Ms. Sereen, where is the journal Twilight was bringing. Isn't it the whole reason for the trip?" Rarity asked as the cup levitated to an end table beside her.

Sereen cleared her throat then responded, "It was loaded up before we stepped on the train. As for its location, its sitting in the closed car to the engine under strict guard. Only I can have access to it. It will be delivered to the war room in the castle when we arrive. As for you and the others Ms. Rarity, I will be watching over all of you and making sure you all stay safe. The elements of Harmony are one of the top priorities right now."

"So Sereen, what was the world like back when you were alive." Fluttershy asked as she looked into Sereen's face expectantly for an answer.

Sereen closed her eyes and said, "It was a loving place at Canterlot, harmony ran supreme and unchallenged. However for this to be, other parts of Equestria had to suffer to keep the balance. The dragons where a constant threat to other places in the world that were not as well defended as Canterlot. Cassius was usually sent to take care of any problems with them, but most of the time it ended with bloodshed because the dragons thought that he was an easy source of food.  
The animal are much like the ones today, but a lot are missing. I assume extinction due to natural cause is to blame. The Crystal Empire was around though. Sombra was a master warlock at the time and Cassius was learning what Sombra had to offer. After he turned Cassius recruited and gave Sombra the Crystal Empire for his aid just before his defeat by his own hooves. So I guess the world was the same as it has always been with the exception of all this technology."

Rarity and Fluttershy sat staring wide eyed at her for a moment. Fluttershy looked over to Spike who was eating with Pinkie Pie. Her gaze fell back to Sereen who only gave an innocent smile. She was so blunt with her answer like it was nothing but something she had read and had no feelings for.

"Ms. Sereen, Is Spike safe from Cassius?" Fluttershy asked with a plain look of worry on her face.

Sereen seeing this, her expression lost her smile before speaking, "I would be lying if I said any of you were safe. But if we can fix everything and Cassius reverts to normal then yes, Spike and the rest of you will be truly safe. With me, you are safe only as long as I can get to you. Does that answer your question Ms. Fluttershy?"

"Please call all of us by our names, and yes thank you." the timid yellow pegasus said with a smile.

The rest of the ride Sereen was getting to know all of the other ponies and a very happy baby dragon. However Sereen made a critical mistake, she told him she wanted to know everything about him and he obliged by telling her his life story from hatching to now. His story look until midnight to finish which after he was done he collapsed into a little ball of scales and snored quietly. Twilight grabbed Spike using her magic and everypony went to the next car and found a bed to sleep in. Sereen stayed in the luxury car a little longer and looked out to the night sky. They would arrive in the Crystal Empire in the morning. Sereen had to be ready for anything that could have happened. If Cassius was targeting Shining Armor this was only to get to worse from here on out.

Ace had spent the day sleeping in his hotel room and was out on the night streets for hours inspecting the possible defenses of the crystal city with the two guards that had saved him. However the same two guards were dead and left far in the frozen tundra. Cassius had visited Queen Chrysalis in her dream and asked her to send him two strong changelings. They had arrived the day he was discharged from the hospital and posed as the two. They had volunteered to be Ace's escort and watchmen. Shining Armor had approved this request and here they were. Cassius thought about the real Spring Bash and Haven laying in the snow never to be found again. The thought made him happy and uneasy that he was so comfortable with it.  
He was slipping faster than he thought. With a sigh he looked to find the sun poking out and the sound of a train coming in. Curiosity got the better of him and he went to see what was going on. To his surprise a train filled with royal guards had stopped and bags were being unloaded from the back and stacked in a nice pile. A golden chest with Celestia's cutie mark branded on it was pulled of the car closest to the engine. Whatever was on this train was important to Celestia, that was for sure. Then seeing Twilight Sparkle and the others confirmed that suspicion, the sight of her made his cold blood hotter. Ace started to make his way to the train but got stopped by two of the trains guards.

"Nopony is allowed past this point?" One guard said in a stern voice.

"I am here to greet our guests, orders from Prince Shining Armor himself." Ace stated.

"Papers?" the second guard asked.

Haven pulled the papers that allowed them to escort Ace and anypony he is with from a satchel on his side. The guards looked it over then back to Ace with a raised eyebrow.

"You will see, I am within my right to approach my friends and take them to the hotel." Ace said with a grin.

Seeing the documents authenticity and the escort he already had, they let him pass.  
He made his way to the group when Twilight caught a glimpse of him and his protection.

At first a look of confusion hit her before Ace spoke in a smooth moderate voice, "Hello, my name is Ace Gray-Feather. I am here to take you to..."

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Sereen step off of the train. Cassius froze in shock at the sight of his sister walking amongst the living again. The memory of killing her flashed back into view, clear as day. The feelings of regret, anger, satisfaction, sorrow and of course guilt flushed over him.

"Um Ace? are you ok?" the purple unicorn said.

Sereen looked over to them and spotted Ace immediately.

She yelled, "Twilight step away from him now!"

Twilight did as she was told and looked even more confused than before. She looked back to Ace, his face was that of pure anger and his eyes held the multi colors that Cassius's had.  
He glared at Sereen with intent to kill, but stayed where he was. The shadows fled from him revealing himself making every pony freeze in fear.

"I killed you! You are dead! Why are you here!?" He boomed in his normal voice.

"I am here to save you and Equestria brother." Sereen said calmly as she stepped in front of Twilight and her friends.

The two stared into the each others eyes for what felt like hours as the guards surrounded them. The two that followed Cassius did the same as to not blow their cover. Cassius glanced around to see from the corners of his eyes, to see he was going to have a fight. The image of killing everypony here made an evil grin form across his muzzle.


	13. Chapter 12: Clash Of The Siblings

Everypony watched for a moment as Cassius and Sereen just glared each other down.  
Twilight looked to her friends and motioned them to follow. Getting there attraction the seven ducked down and tried to slip past a building when a wall of shadows blocked their path.

"You don't plan on leaving without saying goodbye to me do you?" Cassius said still looking into Sereen's golden eyes.

An audible gulp was heard from Rarity. Twilight stood up from the low crouch she was in and tried to speak but nothing came out. Fear had gripped her and wouldn't allow her to speak. Cassius only smiled and reared up to charge his once beloved sister. Sereen did the same and the two clashed in the center of the ring of barbed ponies. They collided hooves and heads. Cassius sliding just enough to miss being given a lobotomy from his sisters horn.  
He pushed off and reared to buck, slamming his back hooves into the barding Sereen wore on her chest and front legs. The barding took most of the impact but it was badly dented and Cassius was coming at her again. A flash of her magic and he was frozen in place by a paralysis spell.

"Without your horn Cassius, you are no match for me." Sereen said taking a step closer.

She looked into her brothers eyes and found herself unable to move or speak. Cassius was using the stare he learned from Fluttershy to hold her in place. It held as much power as the original and kept her motionless.

The two stood in silence for only a few seconds before a guard finally asked,  
"Ma'am, should we take him in?"

Fluttershy immediately called out, "Um, he is using my stare on her. You need to break his eye contact with her or they will stay like that."

One of the guards ran to them and tackled Sereen knocking her over and breaking both eye contact and her spell. Sereen quickly recovered as she pushed the guard off of her then rolled to her hooves. She flew into the air as Cassius brought both of his hooves down on the guards neck and twisted, keeping his gaze on her. The sound of bones snapping and the gurgling of blood filled the void of words. With deranged anger Cassius flew after her with a ground side sonic boom that sent everypony flying in all directions.  
A stream of gray followed as he rocketed to her at high speeds. Sereen brought up a barrier around herself and fired a beam of sunlight. The shadows engulfed Cassius and reflected the sunlight around him as he passed through the shot and slammed into her bubble. The gold Alicorn was sent back a few feet as Cassius hammers the orb with a flurry of hooves.  
Each hit left a small crack in the orb of protection. Sereen tried to use her magic to go on the offensive, but the shadows blocked everything she tried. So she decided to detonate the barrier and charge him. When she did Cassius was flung back and Sereen slammed into him propelling them both into a nose dive straight down at break neck speeds.

The initial hit from his sister knocked the air from his lungs. He violently started slamming his left hoof into her side bending the reinforced steel barding into her flesh drawing a stream blood.  
He even called shadows to try to get her off by slashing at her. It was vain effort because she emitted the light of the sun that prevented the shadows from touching her.  
From the ground it looked as though a fire ball with black streams of ink was falling from heaven itself. They hit the ground destroying the train station and damaging most of the buildings on the block. Smoke and dust hung in the air like a fog and sight was near impossible. Twilight coughed trying to clear her throat. Rarity panicked as her once white was now as gray as Cassius's thanks to the debris. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were laying on top of the dead guard that Cassius killed earlier. Fluttershy was covered in his blood from her neck to her upper pelvis.  
She started to freak out before Dash grabbed her hoof and flew her out of the blast zone.  
Pinkie Pie was already out of the dust with Spike and Applejack. The had gotten flung down a long road when Cassius flew after Sereen. They only had minor cuts and scrapes from the long tumble.

"Twilight, Twilight are you there, I need help. Cassius placed an enchantment on me using his shadow magic." Called Sereen's voice.

Twilight looked around and called back still coughing, "Where...are you... Sereen?"

A figure limped just barely into her view, "I am here, cast it quickly so I can stop him."

Twilight's horn glowed brightly as she started the spell. From the other side she saw another figure flying fast on its opponent.

Twilight heard Cassius yell, "You won't stop me Sereen!"

Just before the impact, Twilight released the spell and it hit true.

She hears Sereen yell, "Twilight, what have you done!"

Suddenly a gust of great wind scattered all of the dust away and sent Sereen rolling on the ground and coming to a stop just a feet from Twilight. In the center stood Cassius and the glowing enchantment that rested on his forehead was cracking. His smile was larger than ever before and his laugh was more deranged. The blood red seal glowed brighter then shattered into dust and floated away. Without warning a horn began to regenerate right before everypony's eyes.

Laughing Cassius said, "Faithful, I told you would doom all of Equestria! And now thanks to you, I am whole again!"

Twilight looked on in horror as Cassius lifted his twisted and mangled left foreleg straight out and spun it snapping all of the joints back into place filling the air with the sound of cracking and snapping of bone on flesh. The lines in his eyes glowed individually as he scanned the area around him. He walked over to four guards that were struggling to get up. Grabbing them in an aura of dark blue magic Cassius levitated them to him and forced open there eyes. Moments later he dropped them and each of their eyes glowed a color of one of the rings.

With a crooked smile and a cocked head that looked to Twilight, Cassius said,  
"Get them and bring them to me."

Sereen got up and used her magic to fling them a block away.

She turned her head to Twilight and yelled, "Twilight Sparkle, get your friends and go find Shining Armor. Tell him to move everypony here to Canterlot. I will buy as much time as possible."

With that she used her magic to teleport the Chest, Twilight, and the gray Rarity out of Cassius's sight. With a popping sound a very frightened Twilight, her five friends, and one trembling baby dragon stood in front of Shining Armor in a room filled with war asset reports and two other ponies in gold barding. Somehow the dust on Rarity was gone along with the chest.

"Twily, what is happening out there and why is Fluttershy covered in blood? Captain Bronze Sword get a medic in here." Shining Armor said as he hurried to Fluttershy's side.

"No! Shining Armor we need to evacuate the Crystal Empire and move everything to Canterlot. Cassius is here and Sereen is fighting him now. She told me to tell you to get everypony to Canterlot. She was going to buy us as much time as she can." Twilight quickly said as she visibly shook.

Shining Armor looked over Fluttershy to see how bad her wounds were. He quickly realized the blood on her wasn't her own but somepony else's. Another explosion outside caught everypony's attention in the room. From outside the window a pillar of earth launched a golden stream in the air. The pillar then broke into several smaller spikes on its top that follow the stream until they all collided barely missing their target. Suddenly a massive blast of energy erupted from the golden stream and atomized the pillar in moments.

"Brother we need to move. Sereen can't keep him distracted for long." said the jittery lavender unicorn.

Shining Armor stood at the window and watched the carnage unfold. Princess Cadence trotted into the room and looked at the group of ponies around her. Her eyes widened when she saw Fluttershy and she ran over to the shaking yellow pegasus.

"Fluttershy, what happened to you? Are you ok?" she asked looking everywhere to make sure her injury wasn't too bad.

Fluttershy mumbled to herself as she tried to rub out the blood. The only thing she was doing was smearing it into her coat and spreading the smell of iron around the air. Cadence held her and tried to calm her down while Shining Armor looked on the battle before turning to face everypony.

"We will call for a mass evacuation into the castle. There is a portal that will take us to Canterlot in the main hall. I need able bodies to defend it while we send everything from ponies to supplies through. Go I will sent the signal." Shining Armor said as he stepped off onto the balcony and fired a golden flare into the sky that detonated into a crimson red light.  
He turned and galloped out of the room to the main hall with a hesitant Cadence behind him.

"Shining Armor what is happening? Why is Fluttershy covered in somepony else's blood?" Cadence asked when she was next to him.

"Do you remember the dream I had last night?" Shining armor asked.

"Yes, the horrible nightmare where Twilight was killed and I was about to be." the pink alicorn said in a low tone.

"Cassius was the source of the nightmare, he was poking around for something. He is actually here and is now fighting with Sereen from the looks of it outside. I was given an order and I will see our ponies through safely. As for Fluttershy, she must have been hit by the splatter from a wounded pony." he said running past two guards that stood in the doorway.

He stopped and used his magic on a center ring of a design that resembled Celestia's cutie mark in the floor. It glowed brightly and began to lift into the air. Cadence used her magic as well to get the soon to be portal open. When it fell into place a loud clicking sound rang out in the halls. They levitated a second smaller ring from the first's center and it did the same.  
When the two were in place both Shining Armor and Cadence let a pulse of magic enter the two and they began to spin. Another pulse and they spun faster and faster until a portal opened from where the two rings had sat. Minutes later the main hall was flooded with crystal ponies and guards with supply wagons that held everything from food to weapons.

Shining Armor quickly waved them to enter the portal, "Get going! We need to get everypony through as fast as we can! Stay in orderly lines if possible!"

None of them needed to hear anymore because the city itself was crying with the sounds of buildings being torn asunder from the fight with the two Alicorns. A squad of unicorn guards positioned themselves around in a defensive formation. Pegasi hovered above guiding traffic through to prevent somepony from being trampled. Some unicorns used their magic to produce barriers around the outside of the castle to prevent a stray attack from killing somepony.

Spring Bash ran over to Shining Armor and asked, "Sir what should we do with the yellow pegasus with the bloody body?"

Shining Armor looked at him with concern then responded, "Get her ready to go through the portal with the next set of ponies."

Spring Bash saluted and trotted over to Fluttershy who was calmer than before.  
She looked at the ground silently but her eyes still reflected her concern and fear.  
He walked over slowly and knelt down to look her in the eyes.

He spoke calmly, "Madam, follow me and I will take you somewhere safe."

Fluttershy looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. Pinkie Pie walked over and looked to her.

"Fluttershy if you want I can go with you two for support." The pink mare said with a strong sense of seriousness.

Fluttershy nodded and got up leaning against Pinkie.

"Ready to go?" Spring Bash asked.

Pinkie Pie said with a nod and a smile, "Ready and able. lead the way mister unicorn."

With a flash of magic the trio teleported out of the room in an instant. Shining armor saw the flash and looked for the source when he realized that Fluttershy was gone. He didn't remember them coming through the portal either.

"Cadet Spring Bash, where are you!?" hollered Shining Armor.

He looked around frantically to try to find them. As he did so he realized Pinky Pie was missing too. He left his post on next to the portal as a wagon of arrows passed through it.  
Shining Armor weaved around many ponies and soldiers trying to get into the vortex to Canterlot. Eventually he saw Cadet Haven flying around the hall guiding ponies in as much as an orderly way as possible.

"Cadet Haven, where is Cadet Spring Bash?" called a very agitated Shining Armor.

Haven looked to his angry Commander and flew down to meet him. He hovered a few feet from the ground and moved to the left to avoid being cut by a wagon with swords passing by.

Saluting he began, "Last I saw sir, he was getting a yellow pegasus covered in blood and a pink earth pony situated then poof he is gone. I assumed he was going to the medical bay really quickly to treat one of them."

"He teleported then? Cadet, where would he have gone if not the medical bay?"  
Shining Armor asked.

Haven had rubbed a hoof on his muzzle as he thought.

"Sir, I'm not sure where he could have gone. But if you want me to sir, I will go looking for him" The tan pegasus said.

"Please do. When you find him he is to report to me immediately. Am I clear?" Shining armor said sternly.

With a final salute and a nod Haven turned and took off without hesitation. Shining Armor wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew they had to move. The soldiers at his disposal lacked any training that could have prepared them for any of this. On top of that he was missing two of the six Elements of Harmony. This wasn't good and he knew they were running out of time fast.

Sereen slammed herself into Cassius and impaled her horn into his side releasing a steady flow of blood in mid air. Shadows erupted from the wound and threw Sereen to the earth below. Cassius came falling down with shadow lightning flowing from his hoof. He hit the ground and the earth itself was incinerated upon contact. Sereen had used her wings to propel herself away from the devastating attack leaving a trail of sparks from her beaten barding. As she scraped the ground she fired a flurry of gold energy bolts that knocked Cassius to the ground and into the remains of a building. Sereen got up and began to remove the damaged barding that penetrated her body. The front half fell with a loud thud, but the back plate stayed in place.  
Examining the wound she had on her side, Sereen saw that the twisted steel was deep inside of her. Using her magic and feeling a great deal of pain she ripped the piece loose throwing it to the side. She fell to her haunches as blood fled from her newly open side. The vision of the white alicorn was fading and Cassius was approaching her. A trail of blood fell from his muzzle and nose and he walked with a limp from the open wound from his side. The smile on his muzzle had long since faded from existence and a scowl served as his new expression.

"Sereen, without the Elements of Harmony YOU can't beat me. You never could and now I'm going to make sure you stay dead this time." Cassius growled at his sister.

Before he could do anything a flare shoot up from the castle stopping him in his tracks. It was a green trail with a gold explosion. Sereen smiled and using some of the last bit of her magic, she teleported away. The castle detonated seconds later and fire flew from what had to be the main chamber. Cassius looked on with a blank face to the sight of the devastation that he didn't cause. The barrier around the city shattered and dispersed, allowing the snow to fall. The flakes danced in the now quiet ruins of the once mighty kingdom. Cassius roared in anger and rage at his failure to kill his sister and Shining Armor. Slamming a hoof to the ground a pillar of stone smashed the remains of the hotel. Suddenly Cassius heard the hoof steps on the lightly snow covered earth. Turning with a shadow blade at the ready, he nearly decapitated the changeling that held Spring Bash's form.

"What is it?" growled the angry gray Alicorn.

"Master, I have a gift for you. Two of the six Elements of Harmony." said the fake as he stepped aside revealing two terrified ponies.

The signature smile returned to Cassius's muzzle and he approached the mares. Using his magic, he lifted them closer to him and looked into their minds. He sent them into the dream realm and there he tortured them with visions of everything he was going to do to them and their friends. Within a few minutes outside of the dream realm he had beaten them into submission with their dreams of his future. Soon after he had gotten them to accept his darkness and will into their hearts as to make the pain go away and never return.  
When they did, he let them go from his telekinetic grip. Their eyes glowed brighter with their respective Chaos Element. Fluttershy's eyes grow angry and demented. Pinkie Pie's hair fell straight down and she held a scowl.

"Pinkamena Diane Pie and Slayershy, I have some positions available if you are willing to serve me." Cassius said with a sly grin.

Both of them bowed before their new General, Cassius levitated a sword that fell from a dead soldier and gave it to Pinkamina. She smiled at the sight of it and gladly accepted it without hesitation. Cassius then removed the least damaged barding he could find and turned it black with his magic and placed it on Fluttershy. He then created a multi pointed spear with a dagger end from his shadows and gave it to her as a weapon. Cassius had his new commanders and replacements for Discord and Sombra. Soon he would be ready to take the fight straight to Celestia's front door.


	14. Chapter 13: Two Betrayals

It had been three days since the Crystal Empire was abandoned and left to be taken by the snow. Celestia had sent scouts to see what fate had deemed it to become.  
To her surprise the report was that it was abandoned by Cassius and the ponies he had enslaved during his time there. The news of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie still missing made her more and more uneasy every moment. The latest report was the forces known as The Lost Night was setting up base camps all over the place. They had spread out to cover any and every major threat to them and nearly cut off all supply lines possible.  
Then there was the rumor that Cassius had an assassin and a new commander leading the bulk of his forces. The only relief she had was Cassius himself hadn't been seen for days outside of the dream realm. Inside however he wreaked havoc with everypony he could. Celestia was sure she would win this fight again even if Sereen was still recovering from her last battle with him. The only thing she wasn't sure about was how many ponies would die in this war.  
A royal guard ran into Celestia's office which had been recently converted into a war room.

With a salute he hastily began, "Your highness, We have found Pinkie Pie."

Celestia's eyes brightened up and she rose from her seat from the news, "Where did you find her? Is she alright?"

The red pegasus said in a low and serious tone, "She is fine, Your highness but..."

"Go on." Celestia said.

"She killed almost all of flight Sun Bird. The only pegasus to make it back was bleeding heavily and she was missing one of her eyes." replied the guard."

Celestia froze. She trembled at the thought of Pinkie Pie the Element of Laughter, killing anything let alone another pony. Celestia felt sick to her core, what could have happened to her to make her do such things? What did Cassius do to her? these questions floated around in her head.

"Thank you for the news. Send a detachment to confirm this report and send Rainbow Dash with them." Celestia said sinking back into her chair.

"Rainbow Dash?" repeated to confused guard.

"Yes. If Pinkie pie is doing as the reports say then, Rainbow Dash can escape and relay the news directly to me." replied the princess of the sun.

The guard saluted and hurried to his task at hoof.

Rainbow Dash found herself in a squad of scouts with crossbows and bolts at the ready.  
All she was told was Celestia wanted her to confirm a report on Pinkie Pie being alive.  
That was all she needed to hear before joining the group and demanding them to leave as soon as Celestia mentioned Pinkie Pie. If her friend was out there and alive she was going to bring her back.

They had been flying for hours and sun was setting in the horizon. Rainbow Dash saw one of camps for Shining Armors outposts over a bend and into a valley just outside of the great plains. The soldiers were doing drills and cooking food preparing for dinner. Even from the air,  
Rainbow Dash could smell the freshly cooking hay stew.

Suddenly the flight commander shouted over the wind currents, "We are going in for the night! They have been expecting us so get ready for assignments in the camp!"

The brown pegasus lead the flight down through the clouds. They landed in formation with Rainbow in the center but quickly lined up for assigning. It only took a few seconds for the list of work to be distributed and they were gone.

The flight leader walked over to her and said, "I am to protect you and stay by your side Ms. Dash, but here at the camp I will give you free leave. You will be safe here for the night."

Dash looked him in the eye and said, "I don't care if I'm safe. Pinkie Pie is out there and I intend to find her now."

The captain was drawn back at the outburst from the rainbow maned pegasus and retorted,  
"You will stay at the camp for the night. The others can't go on endlessly just because your friend is out here somewhere."

"Then I will go alone." Rainbow said as she turned.

"No you will not. Frankly I don't care if your friend dies out here. My orders are to keep..."  
the captain started, but was interrupted by a hoof to his muzzle.

He fell with a trail of blood leaving his now broken nose. Rainbow drew back her hoof and planted another hit as he tried to get up. When she was done the Captain now laid on the ground holding his muzzle and hollering into his hooves. He silently cursed at Rainbow Dash as he looked over at his blood covered hooves.

"Fine, if you want to be killed then go! Be back by sunrise or we leave and say you got killed by a quarry eel." groaned the captain.

Dash had left the camp in search of Pinkie Pie. The pink party pony was never hard to find.  
She had a neck for popping up randomly and always being prepared for anything.  
This time was not the case and Rainbow Dash was looming on the thought of Pinkie actually being dead. She pushed the thought out of her mind as fast as it came in.  
Dash spent the next hour and a half looking in all areas around the camp, before accepting defeat for the night and turning back and heading to the camp.

Dash noticed as she got closer she didn't hear anything from the usually loud soldiers.  
When she left, she heard the sounds of ponies on the move, songs, and laughter.  
She flew high to look over the camp for a better look. Nopony was out on patrol or even on guard duty, but the strong stench of blood filled the air around her. She flew down and found thin trails of it leading to the massive tent that served as the mess hall. Rainbow slowly entered to find piles bodies everywhere and a shadowy figure stirring the pot of stew.

"W-who the hell are you!? Why did you kill all of them!?" Rainbow Dash yelled.

The figure stopped and turned to look at the source of the sound.

"So Dashie how have you been?" Pinkie's voice called back as calm as ever but lacking the usual pep it held.

"P-Pinkie Pie?" Dash asked rubbing her head.

A light flickered on and Pinkie stood covered in blood and eating a bowl of hay stew.

"Please call me Pinkamena now. I have been... learning a new trade and Pinkie Pie doesn't really fit the bill now."

Rainbow Dash stood slack jawed as the sight of one of her best friends covered from head to hoof in blood and eating stew like nothing had happened.

"Pinkie, what happened to you?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Pinkamena placed down her bowl and pulled a modified sword out from a sash that sat at her side. The sword had a special handle that fit her hoof perfectly and automatically locked into place. Shadows emitted from it and she held it in front of her.

"I met my toy maker in the crystal ball." Pinkamena said with a smile as she swiftly ran on her hind legs at Rainbow Dash.

She swung the blade at Rainbow Dash's neck in an attempt to make a clean and painless cut. The rainbow pegasus back stepped and barely missed the blade by centimeters. She reared up and bucked Pinkamena with her front hooves. The pink pony staggered from the blow, then came back with another swing. Ducking, Rainbow Dash head butted her in the stomach when the next swing missed. Pinkamena retaliated with her knee to Dash's muzzle then an elbow to her back. Dazed from the double impact, Rainbow Dash tried to get up with a groan.  
She looked up in time to see Pinkamena scowling and bring a hoof to her muzzle sending her flying a few feet outside the tent. Dust shot up from the cyan pegasus scrapping on the ground. Pinkamena walked out letting her sword drag on the ground behind her.

"Dashie, where is the fire in you heart? You are about to die and you act like a scared little filly in the night." she said smiling.

Rainbow Dash got up and whipped the blood from her busted lip then charged at her friend.

"There it is." Said the pink psychopath.

Rainbow Dash turned to the right at the last minute and galloped away from her.  
Pinkamena grunted and followed after her with deadly intent. Dash ran and jumped through tent after tent grabbing anything she could and throwing them at Pinkamena who was hot on her tail. She threw a shield at her attacker and heard the sound of grinding metal. Pinkamena's Sword had sliced through it like it was butter. Rainbow Dash spared her wings and flew into the armory, the pink killer was left in her dust if only for a little while. Rainbow quickly looked around for anything that could help her. She found a suit of leather armor that was her size sitting on a table. Hastily she throw it on and secured each piece in no time. The sound of careful hoof steps sounded outside the tent. Rainbow Dash grabbed a spear from a rack and held it in her teeth with a death grip. Pinkamena stepped into the tent and began to chuckle at the sight before her.

"Oh Rainbow Dash this is funny. You think you can really beat me. My eyes were opened and I was given power beyond belief. I can bend the shadows to my will just like Cassius. You can't win against me. You can however, join me." Pinkamena said trying to calm Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow raised and eyebrow and stepped back, her heart was racing as the blood covered pink pony stepped closer with her blade at the ready. Sweat ran down her head and she her mind was racing. Pinkamena looked as calm as ever and was advancing on her with every second.  
Dash was running out of room and time.

"Dashie you don't have to die like the others, you can share the power I was given. All you have to do is give in to Cassius's will. Please put down the spear and come with me, or I will have to kill you too." Pinkamena said trying to sound sincere.

Rainbow Dash shook slightly out of fear and adrenalin, she clenched the spear tighter in her teeth as she thought about her options. Doing this would betray Princess Celestia and the others. Staying to fight would betray Pinkie Pie and most likely get herself killed. Rainbow was beside herself and from the look Pinkamena was giving her, she could see it too.  
Either way Rainbow Dash was going to betray somepony, but one option would let her live to redeem herself later. She let go of the spear and it fell to the ground with a ping of bouncing metal. Pinkamena smiled and sheathed her sword. She pushing a button that made the handle release her hoof and walked over to Rainbow Dash who was starting to remove the barding.

"Dashie, you should keep that armor on you might need it. While you're at it, grab a crossbow over on the table and some bolts too." Pinkamena said as she walked out.

Minutes later Rainbow Dash was outside covered from chest to hoof in light leather armor with a crossbow that was held over her back by a strap and a set of bolts sat on her side.  
Pinkamena was finishing her bowl of stew by gulping it down. Even though she was now a killer, she seemed to still hold some traits of the old Pinkie Pie. With a burp, she threw the bowl over her shoulder and walked over to Rainbow Dash.

"We will have to walk a while, but we should arrive to the castle by noon tomorrow. Now lets go Rainbow Dash, he will be very happy to see you. After all, you two never had your race." Pinkamena said turning to leave the camp.

Rainbow looked back in the direction of Canterlot. She hesitated but started to walk with Pinkamena. The two were headed in the direction that one would take to go to the badlands and Appaloosa.

"Pinkie, Why are you like this? How can you kill somepony like that?" Rainbow asked.

The pink pony turned her head and said, "Pinkamena, call me Pinkamena."

"Fine Pinkamena, why?" Rainbow Dash said irritably.

"I saw What happened if I didn't. He showed me and Slayershy what would happen to all of you if we didn't join him. What would happen to the Cakes and everypony else, even us." the pink pony said in a low tone.

"Slayershy?" Rainbow Dash repeated.

"Yes, Fluttershy is now Slayershy. She is the commander and ruthless leader of the changings forces just below Queen Chrysalis. In fact, she just executed some prisoners before I left this morning. She used her spear to impale them and cut their throats. She has gotten darker than I could have ever imagined." Pinkamena said in admiration.

Rainbow Dash stopped in her tracks and Pinkamena looked back.

"Is something wrong Rainbow Dash?" She asked.

"Ya there is something wrong. Pinkie you killed an entire camp of ponies without so much as a hint of regret. Now you're telling me Fluttershy, the pony who cares for every creature known to pony kind is now a cold hearted killer and to top that, all of leads Cassius's army. What the hell is going on!?" shouted the cyan pegasus.

Pinkamena narrowed her eyes at the name Rainbow Dash kept calling her. She let it slip this time because her next word needed to be ones that calmed her and not angered Rainbow.

With a sigh the pink earth pony said, "Rainbow Dash, this is the truth. I may not be the element of honesty but I am still your friend and would not want to see you get hurt in any way of fighting. Please just keep walking with me and I will explain everything. Just trust me ok."

Rainbow Dash looked away from her "friend" and found the ground, "Fine Pinkamena, lets get going before I decide to leave."

Hours passed as Pinkamena and Rainbow Dash walked. They took only a few breaks to rest but they had made good time. By now it was almost noon and the Changeling Kingdom was just in view. Changelings flew from point to point in the sky on patrol. Hydras were visibly eating captured ponies and other livestock near a marsh. Even a nearby mountain was being mined by the diamond dogs with gems were being pulled in crates. Dragons could be heard before being seen as they followed some of the changelings in the air or rested on some of the mountains. The central tower of the black stone castle was engulfed in a shadow barrier.

"What is that about?" Rainbow said gesturing to the tower.

"Cassius has been resting from his last fight. The barrier is to protect his body while he roams around the dream realm causing as much pain as possible. He has fought Luna several times but has won most of the dream battles. He has even used the dream realm to talk to his spies and commanders." Pinkamena said admiring the sight.

"He has spies?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Ya, in fact the first was Rarity." said the pink earth pony.

"Wait, What? Rarity was the first. When?" Asked the cyan pegasus.

"Do you remember the awakening when he killed Twilight. When he threatened her he looked into her soul and tortured her until she gave in to his will. It didn't take long though, it was in the dream realm and time means nothing there." Pinkamena replied as she started to walk down a trail that lead to the gates of the kingdom border.

Rainbow Dash thought about the events that night as she once again found herself following Pinkamena.

They got to the gates and already Rainbow heard an echoed voice yelling to some poor soul. Pinkamena grimaced as they passed through the large doors. Rainbow Dash looked to a courtyard and saw a black bearded pegasus covered with shadows that flew off like steam.  
The eyes glowed a brilliant cyan through the black barding of her helm. A trident lay strapped to a metal device that held it for them and a pony was being gutted by it. Suddenly the long weapon spun and ripped out the dying ponies entrails. Blood and other fluids splattered everywhere and the bearded pony pushed the husk off of the trident. It looked over to them and began to approach letting the shadows slowly die down.

"Ah Slayershy, how has the house been while I was away?" Pinkamena said jokingly.

The shadows finally faded to reveal a very angry and tired looking Fluttershy.

She spoke with a low echo of her own voice following after the first, "He has been asleep for the past three days, but is still giving orders. He had me roundup a few traitors and execute them. Pinkamena, why is Rainbow Dash here? Is she joining us?"

Pinkamena smiled and nodded, Slayershy looked at her and a faint grin appeared but quickly died. She looked as though the most important part of her died and all that remained was a bitter husk of her former self. Rainbow only looked in shock at what she was seeing. She bit her lower lip as to not say anything. The last thing she wanted to do was to anger anyone here especially after seeing Flutter... Slayershy just kill somepony.

"Pinkamena, she won't be able to be given any of his gifts until he has fully recovered. So she will need to stay with one of us until then." Slayershy said darkly.

"Don't worry, I will take her with me. After all she will need time to adjust anyway. If she can get comfortable before accepting his gifts then she shouldn't have to see the visions." Pinkamena said grimly.

Slayershy nodded and the shadows returned calming the yellow pegasus. She walked back to the body and yelled to some changelings to clean it up before she did the same to them.  
They did as she ordered quickly, as to not anger her any further. Pinkamena walked to the castle with Rainbow Dash right behind her. She wasn't sure if being dead isn't a better option now.

Rarity was finishing a walk around the training field. She had watched the new recruits work on formations and firing magic bolts and other ranged weapons, some even fought with swords and spears. She had been dodging Twilight and Applejack all day, she needed to contact Queen Chrysalis to get an update on Cassius's condition and give her report on Celestia's troop movements and production. She had slipped away from the pestering unicorn long enough to hide in the Carousel Boutique. Rarity had stepped into her back room and pushed some boxes out of the way so she could stand in the center of the room. Using her magic she created a visual portal and tried to get a connection to the castle. A form began to take shape and soon Queen Chrysalis was looking at the white unicorn.

"Ah Rarity, how goes the work. Please tell me you have good news. I had heard Slayershy killed another prisoner today." said the queen of the changelings.

"Slayershy?" Rarity repeated.

"It's a long story but I'll explain that later. Your report." Chrysalis said.

"Well, Celestia is going to make an attempt to retake the Crystal Empire. She heard reports that Pinkie Pie was alive and sent Rainbow Dash out with a group of scouts to find her.  
Celestia is also creating a formidable fighting force as well. Princess Luna looks as though she has given up on Celestia's cause and wishes to leave her to the bloody conflict. Sereen is still recovering from her fight with Cassius and as for the Elements of Harmony, we are missing Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy." Rarity reported.

"We have Pinkamena and Slayershy here. In fact Rainbow Dash is here as well, but she can't be turned until Cassius is fully recovered himself. So that's four including you, of the Elements of Harmony we control that is time." Chrysalis said with a smile.

Rarity quickly put two and two together then replied, "Wait, this whole time you had them and you never told me! I was worried sick thinking they had gotten killed somewhere." Rarity said in her usually dramatic way.

Queen Chrysalis was about to speak when the door to the back room of boutique opened to reveal a very stunned Twilight Sparkle. The portal faded and Rarity turned to face her with sweat dripping down her coat.

"Rarity, what is going on?" Twilight replied sternly.


	15. Chapter 14:The Truth Can be Cruel

Rarity took a step back and quickly regained her composure. Twilight had walked in on her conversation with Queen Chrysalis and had probably been listening in the whole time. The question was how much did she over hear and what could Rarity get away with. She looked at the lavender mare who looked back in a mixture of surprise and disgust.

"Twilight I... I had intercepted a spell from Trixie. I was listening in on it and was just going to get you." Rarity said quickly.

"Rarity you are a bad liar. What were you really doing?" Twilight said sternly as she took a step closer.

She began to sweat even more and stumbled over her words, "Well I-I was...I was going to... I mean..."

Suddenly Rarity bolted past Twilight and galloped out of the doors of the boutique. Twilight quickly followed after her. Rarity was moving faster than she had ever ran before. Her legs let off the faint glow of red from enchantments. Sure enough Twilight caught a glimpse of one as Rarity nearly tripped on a stone as she ran past the Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight used a teleportation spell to get ahead of Rarity. As she popped into existence the white unicorn slammed right into her toppling them both over. Rarity tried to quickly get up but Twilight held her down with her magic. The white unicorn struggled franticly and tried to counter Twilights magic with her own but failed. Twilight got up and stood over her as a crowd of curious bystanders started to gather and looked on.

Once Rarity finally tiered herself out Twilight asked, "Rarity what was that back at the boutique? Why are you talking to Queen Chrysalis?"

Gasps where heard from the gathering ponies and Rarity only closes her eyes.

She spoke softly and a tear fell from her cheek smearing her makeup, "I did it to protect Sweetie Belle. When Cassius stabbed you in the basement he looked me in the eyes and showed me the horrors of what was to come. I saw every pony here dead and my sister was laying lifeless before me. Cassius offered me a way to prevent this and I took it in a heart beat. I love her and I would do anything to keep her safe. Even if it casted me my life. Hope you can forgive me when we meet in the eternal plains."

A stream of shadows leaped at Twilight from a near by building. The lavender mare jumped back and shot six energy bolts at it. The shadows retreated and took the from of armor around Rarity. She stood on her hind legs and let two shadow blades cling to her hooves and cut the ground. Twilight looked the situation over and slammed a hoof to the earth. A purple rune formed around it and Twilight was engulfed in a golden flash of light. When the blinding light was gone Twilight stood on her hind legs in golden armor with two blades of light emitting from her hooves just like Rarity.

The two friends stared each other down for a moment before Rarity asked, "Were did you learn that from Twilight?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes and replied, "You are not the only one who can learn new tricks from Alicorns."

With that the two ran at each other and a flash of light flared form the colliding forces. The swords were letting off flairs as the two mares tried to push them into each other. Twilight got the upper hoof, pushing Rarity and swung at her legs. Rarity slammed a blade at the ground and blocked the swing. The sword of light bounced of its dark counterpart with a flash f light. She spun and kicked Twilight in the head with her leg and brought the other sword up at a slicing motion freeing the first blade from the earth. Twilight stumbled but managed to cross her swords of light and caught the shadow blades. She pushed again and swung to the side with one blade and slashed up with the other. The shadow unicorn countered the side attack but got her left foreleg clipped by the other blade. The shadows around her limb twitched and dissipated from the energy Twilight's weapons were giving off. A splatter of blood fell to the ground and a yelp escaped Rarity's muzzle. Rarity gritted her teeth and looked at Twilight with her eyes glowing a bright blue. She charged and unleashed a fury of slashes and stabs in all directions. Twilight couldn't keep up with the hell bent unicorn for long at the rate she was letting out attacks. She took some slashes to the sides of her legs and chest. The gold and lavender mare used her magic to created a barrier around herself. When Rarities sword hit the bubble as it appeared it bounced off and impacted into her shoulder, almost severing her limb altogether. A shriek of agony erupted form her as the blade vanished along with her rage leaving only a limp foreleg hanging on only a little tissue. Rarity fell to the haunches of her hind legs while covering her near severed limb with a hoof. The shadows around her dissipated leaving a bloodied white unicorn screaming in pain. Twilight let her swords vanish but kept the armor and shield spell up. She hurried over the her friend but Rarity was bleeding badly and wouldn't stop screaming.

"Rarity, you need to calm down and let me help you." Twilight said as she thought of a healing spell Sereen had taught her.

Rarity only glared at Twilight with hate and send a wave of shadows at her. The barrier shattered from the force of the impact and Twilight was forced back into the wall of a building and held there. Rarity drew a glyph on the ground with her own blood. When she was finished she look at Twilight not with hate but with remorse.

Rarity yelled over to Twilight with tears running down her muzzle, "Forgive me Twilight, I saw no other choice! Please keep Sweetie Belle safe for me!"

Still looking to Twilight, Rarity slammed a hoof into the glyph and vanished in an explosion of darkness. The Shadow that held her to the wall faded into nothingness allowing there captive to fall to the ground. All the was left of Rarity was a blood stain in the shape of a smeared glyph in the ground. Twilight looked over to the remains of the glyph to see it was a long distance teleportation spell. Rarity was running to Queen Chrysalis and Cassius. Twilight dispelled her magic and sat in the dirt to rest. She looked around to see the spectators had run off when they used their magic to armor up and fight. Twilight could be left with her thoughts and time to heal.

Rainbow Dash was walking in through the markets of the changeling castle courtyard. All kinds of creatures where barbering for goods with one another. Suddenly the conversations stopped as an expiation of shadows erupted followed screams pain. Rainbow Dash instantly recognized the source as her friend Rarity. She flew to the sound to find some to find changelings loading her in to stretcher. She saw bone in her open wound as blood poured from it and to the ground, staining the white of her coat and the stretcher. A rumble came from the tower and the shadow barrier slowly fell. A vary tiered looking Cassius flew out of it and landed next to them with an agitated look on his muzzle. The sight of Cassius made every creature bow before to their wounded leader. Pinkamina was on her haunches and even Rarity tried to bow but failed due to the great pain she was in. Cassius's body was covered with wrappings and his the right side and his shoulder to upper pelvis was burned from something. He looked to Rarity and her limb that hung only by the little tissue that remained intact. The bone was severed and the pain seemed unbearable from the sounds of her screams.

"Miss. Rarity how did this happen to you?" Cassius asked in a quiet voice as though he hadn't spoken in days.

Rarity began to speak through gritted teeth as Cassius used his magic to heal her. The healing spell had calmed her as the bond and flesh regenerated and reconnected. When Rarity finished her report Cassius had finished his spell leaving only a large scare in place of the deadly wound.

"Um... Cassius?" Rarity said softly.

"Yes?" replied the gray Alicorn.

"Is there any way you can get rid of this hideous mark?" Rarity asked in a seductive tone.

Cassius just looked at her for a moment then said, "I don't have the energy to and just be glade I was able to save you at all. Living for a few days with that wont kill you. I will try to do something later but for now got and report what you learned to Slayershy."

He looked over to Pinkamina and Rainbow Dash as every one else got back to there business. He walked over with a blank and tired expiration on his muzzle. When he was a few feet infront of them Pinkamina saluted him.

"Pinkamina, Why is she here?" He asked.

"She wishes to join you. I found her at the camp you sent me to, and she well." the pink pony said.

"I can not give her any gifts Pinkamina. I am still to weak, just healing Rarity took a lot out of me. She may stay but you are responsible for her until I can give her some of my power. She is not to be allowed to leave until then. Is that clear?" Cassius said sternly.

Pinkamina bowed and replied, "Yes, thank you."

Cassius walked a few feet away before taking off into the air as high speeds to show he was still physically capable of fighting. He reentered the tower and the barrier of shadows came back to life. Rarity got up and slowly walked to them.

"So Pinkamina you found Rainbow Dash. What happened?" she asked calmly.

"Well I was sent to the nearest camp to kill everypony there when I found out Dashy was there. I killed very anger captain and waited for her. I had some very good hay stew as will. Anyway after I found out she was there it only took a few minutes for her to find me in the tent with the food. And well I attacked to see how she would react and she was going to fight me to the death. So I offered to take her here. Now What happened to you? You looked like you and Twilight had tried to kill each other." Pinkamina said pointing a hoof too Rarity's Shoulder.

Rarity looked down and said softly, "We did."

The white mare walked away toward the castle in silence.

Rainbow Dash blinked a few times trying to process what was just said. Pinkamina shared her look but registered the severity first.

"Rainbow lets go to my room and get you settled in." she said.

Celestia had heard about the fight between Rarity and Twilight in Ponyville. The news of losing four Elements made her stomach sink. She was beside herself but felt as though she could still win. Luna had taken the news harder and went back to trying to find Cassius in the dream realm before he could strike on another pony. The princess of the night lay in her bed as she franticly searched for him in the realm of dreamers. Celestia walked into the dark room and calmly called her name. Luna heard it from the great hall in the dream realm and exited back into her body. She opened her eyes to see her sister siting on the edge of her bed looking at her.

"Tia, what is it? Did something else happen?" Luna asked quickly trying to get up.

"No dearest sister, nothing has happened. I was just wondering how you where. I know this must he hard on you given your relationship with him." Celestia said in a soothing voice.

"Tia, this is expected given his vows to the Eternal Herd and...Mother. He is doing their bidding for the greater good and mothers will. Still it pains me to see him like this, Cassius is a good pony at heart and to be the source of so much pain." Luna looked down to her hooves.

Celestia wrapped a wing over her and whispered, "Luna, he has chosen his path and we both know he will do all in his power to fulfill his mission or die trying. No mater what happens though, whoever dose die. Just remember it is only the physical body that dies and the spirit will rejoin the herd as its true self. He is and just like you or I, he will still be able to see you in your dreams dead or alive. Mother might even let him return to you in another form."

Luna looked up to meet Celestia's gaze and muttered to her, "He has visited me in my dreams."

Celestia's eyes went wide, she blinked a few times before asking, "What did he say to you?"

"He was sorry for the things he must do and for all that must die. He will fight to his last breath to restore the balance even if it means destroyers all of Equestria in the process." Luna recited quietly .

Celestia got up from the bed and turned away from her to take her leave.

Before she could walk out of the room however, Luna spoke again, "Tia, he wants you dead but me untouched. I don't know what to do."

Celestia didn't even look back before replying, "Find him and stop him. Its all we can do Luna."

She left the room and closing the door with her magic. She know Cassius would still protect Luna and she was counting on it. That was his second priority as guardian of the night. He still cared for her, and Celestia would use this to strike a deal with him soon.

Hours had passed since Celestia had visited Luna. She was back in the dream realm and was waiting in the great hall for Cassius to enter somepony's dreams. She know he was asleep because the hallway that read "Changeling Kingdom" was always up. Ever since Sereen returned from the Crystal Empire the hall has never closed until a earlier that morning. She was tiered of waiting and decided to enter. Luna wished she had control of what the signs said because new ones had appeared in this hall and she didn't know who the dreamers where. She couldn't even enter them because Cassius was keeping her out using his power of this realm. This was one of the many things the two of them shared. This time was different, all the other doors where locked to her except Cassius dream rather than the other way around. She hadn't felt his doors presence all day and Luna didn't know what to expect from it. The door looked normal for once instead of the rotted wood it would usually appear as. She hesitantly pushed it open and looked inside to find the sun out and the Canterlot gardens the choice destination. This sight before her caught Luna off guard for only a few moments. It seemed so peaceful and calm rather than the dark and desalinate dreams that usually called this place home. A voice came from the hedge maze that Luna didn't recognize. She took flight and flew over the maze to get a good view of everything. From her vantage point she saw a little dark blue filly running from what was most likely Cassius. She was screaming as he chased her from turn to turn in the green labyrinth. Luna dove down and snatched her after she rounded the corner leaving Cassius try to figure out where she went.

The filly squirmed in her arms and yelled, "Put me down, put me down! Cassius help!"

From the ground Cassius called back as he looked around franticly, "Luna, where are you!?"

The princess of the night was shocked to her him say that. She turned the filly and looked her in the face to see she was her as a young filly. Cassius was remembering their game of tag in the garden they had together and she had walked into it.

"Cassius I'm up here!" She yelled back looking into her older versions eyes.

Cassius looked up to see both Luna's hovering in mid air.

"Luna! I'm coming hold on!" yelled Cassius as he shot at them releasing a sonic bomb in his wake.

The gray Alicorn rushed the princess of the night but stopped a foot short from colliding with her. He looked at her with a blank expression like he didn't know her.

"Luna, why are you here?" He said softly taking the filly from her.

"Cassius what his this. I was waiting for you to enter somepony else's dreams. Instead I find you here in a good memory." Luna said.

"You sound disappointed." Cassius laughed.

"Well...I...Why are you acting like...you? Dose this mean the balance is back to normal?" Luna asked with a blush.

"The fight Sereen I had left me to drained to actually enter others dreams for vary long so I thought I would remember the good times with you. As for the balance and your mother, no it is not fixed. I was granted a rest from most of my power and allowed one dream of my own without any... gifts involved." Cassius said as he descended with Luna's younger version.

He set her down and gave her a paper hat made of a map that sat on the ground and placed it on her head. She ran back into the maze giggling and calling Cassius to catch her. Luna landed next to him and watched the filly running and having fun. She also noticed the smile in Cassius muzzle.

Keeping his multi colored eyes on the filly he said, "You know your Elements of Harmony said I was great with young foals. I thought it was funny because I didn't know why. That is until I remembered everything. I still wondered why I locked all of my memories, especially this one."

Luna looked at him and said, "Cassius, you really do care for me don't you?"

Cassius looked to her with a raised eyebrow, "Of course I do Luna. Don't you remember the promises I made to you?"

Luna closed her eye and recited his promise, "I will watch over you and protect you no matter what the cast. You will never be alone as long as I am here."

"I meant it and I'm back for now. Luna don't think for a second that I would ever let harm befall you. On that I want you to find me. Celestia planes to use you to get me to come for you without my army." Cassius said.

Luna looked at him for a moment trying to find words but nothing came. She was surprised to hear that. Celestia, her sister, was going to sacrifice her to get to Cassius. It didn't seem like her in the slightest.

"Luna I have never lied to you, I have always cared for you. Why would I be dishonest now. The last time this happened I made Celestia and Sereen keep you away from me in fear I would hurt you, or worse. Now that I have taken four of the Elements of Harmony, I have all of the Elements of Chaos and Sereen is badly wounded. Tia is running out of options fast. She is going you put you in danger by setting you up to die, just so I put myself in you place and take a killing blow for you. Luna, go to her dream tonight and you will see. If I am right then come join me. If I am wrong then I will never bother you again if you want." Cassius explained.

He walked over to a door that led to the castle in his dream and opened it. He walked into the great hall and morphed into the nightmare spawn. This was his form of choice in others dreams. Luna would take up his offer to see Celestia's dream tonight. Until then she needed to follow and stop Cassius from tormenting another pony. The chase was on for Luna and Nightmare Spawn Cassius.


	16. Chapter 15:The Calm Before The Storm

Everything Twilight thought she knew was wrong. Cassius was the ultimate threat to Equestria, Rarity was a traitor, Rainbow Dash was missing, and for all she knew, two of her friends were dead. She was in the library and for once books wouldn't be able to help her now. All of her memories of the past few years were flashing by as she lamented in self pity. Her friends needed her help and she was unable to give them any. The only one left was Applejack and she was with Princess Luna trying to help with anything she could. Spike was with the other dragons that were training to fight. He only wanted to be able protect Twilight and he felt that this was the only way. Every one left was doing something productive to help and she was just sitting in the library thinking about all of the things that went wrong.

Nothing had gone right, If only she left Cassius in the Everfree, stopped the awakening, or even turned him into Celestia, none of this would have happened. Twilight knew what had to be done and she felt a burning desire to correct her mistake. If fixing the balance was to be done by removing the greatest sources of harmony then she and Applejack would join Cassius. If she was right then he would no longer need to fight Celestia. If she was wrong then Celestia was doomed. It was a 50/50 chance that it would work and she was willing to take the risk.

Twilight would ask Cassius about it in her dreams because she was going to use a beacon spell in the dream realm. With a little hope Cassius or even Princess Luna would come to her and she could ask her opinion on the matter. She laid in her bed and turned out the lights.  
She looked over her bed and out into the night sky. The moon was shining bright but a faint glow of blue sat around it. Twilight took in a breath and began to cast the sleep spell on herself. With a flash of mind numbing light and Twilight found herself drifting in darkness as the spell took effect on her. Eventually she landed back in her library unsure if the spell took or if it fizzled.  
She didn't remember getting out of her bed so she was sure it worked. A quick look out the window and the sight of black void confirmed her suspicion of success. She was in the dream realm, that much was certain. She charged the beacon spell and fired it inside the center of large tree that she called home. It pulsated a golden yellow as it hovered in the center of the upstairs living quarters. It gave off a warm feeling that strangely felt like it was there to guide her.

"Faithful. You really want to push me don't you?" Cassius called from every direction.

"Show yourself Cassius!" Twilight yelled.

"Why do you call me? Normally I'd come to the pony and show them what true suffering is.  
You are stubborn, do you know that?" Cassius taunted.

Cassius melded from a bookcase that sat in front of Twilight, covered in ink like shadows.

"Cassius, I have a question and I want the truth." Twilight said staring down the Nightmare Spawn.

"I can't promise anything." replied the nightmare spawn.

"If you had all of the Elements of Harmony, would that fix the balance?" She asked.

Cassius looked past Twilight in deep thought. He remained like this for what felt like hours to the unicorn.

"No, It would not. If anything it would over power Chaos and My sister would try to kill... Luna." Cassius said.

"What? Why?" Twilight said.

"Celestia planned to put Luna in a life and death situation so I would try to save her and die in the process. She was going to kill her if I failed to save her in time. Luna found out and his heading to my castle now with Noble. Faithful, You can't stop what is coming. I told you before, if you failed all of Equestria would suffer by Nightshade's hooves. I am Cassius Nightshade, Guardian of the balance and personal protector of Princess Luna." Cassius said.

Twilight sat down letting Cassius's words sink in. The feeling of loss hit her along with betrayal. How could Applejack just do this to everypony? Especially to her family and friends.  
Twilight looked up to meet Cassius's gaze before standing up.

"Faithful, I will be attacking in two days. I will be moving my forces tomorrow. If Celestia isn't ready in that time, Canterlot...will...burn." he continued.

He walked past her and to the door of the library, but spoke without looking back, "Good bye, Twilight Sparkle enjoy what little time you have left with your princess of the sun."

Cassius left her dream without another word with a slamming of her door. Twilight was dumbfounded and just sat on the floor. She looked up to the beacon to see it had changed from a yellow light to a dark blue instead. The warm feeling it gave off earlier was now gone and a cold empty feeling took its place. She got up and took a closer look into it and found the orb grow reveal itself as a crystal ball. She saw herself standing in a dark battlefield with dead ponies and fire everywhere around her. She was using the spell that gave her the golden armor and swords of light in the middle of the fighting. She saw herself holding off five other ponies surrounded in black mist. Twilight had taken several hits and was bleeding heavily from cuts and stabs. An arrow sat inside her thigh and she held herself up on one of her swords, gasping for air pointing at the other the five attackers. One of the two pegasi stepped behind her with a trident and slammed it into her back cracking the armor and puncturing one her lungs, causing her to dispel the swords. After the trident was removed an earth pony with a single blade cut off part of her right ear and some of her mane with a single swipe. They then placed a hoof over the arrow and twisted it around before pushing it all the way through her thigh, then walk away. A unicorn ran at her and stabbed Twilight in both shoulders with dual swords. They twisted them to the sides to cause as much damage and pain as possible before removing them and following its counterpart. Another pegasus with a crossbow shot her in the chest missing her heart by an inch. It reloaded the weapon and hovered in place as it watched the others stand around Twilight. Twilight spat up blood and nearly fell over from the unbearable pain. She hadn't made a sound, save for a few grunts from the impacts. The last earth pony walked up to her with a lasso that had been tied around her neck like a hangman's noose. It handed the rope to the two pegasi and pointed up with a hoof. They flew up slowly and lifted Twilight up off of the ground. As she struggled to get free she saw a war being fought by all kinds of creatures. Dragons on dragons, Changelings fighting griffin and pegasi, unicorns attacking and killing the hydra and other animals that fought for Cassius. Spike lay next to a few dead guards as he hid from some changelings that charged the ones that still lived. In the distance Discord was fighting Luna in her Nightmare Moon form. The spirits of Chaos was trying to get to Celestia who was laying on her side with Cassius standing over her. The shadows around him twitched with excitement and a psychotic grin filled his muzzle. His horn was glowing a dark blue. Then there was a sudden blast of light that temporarily blinded everything. There was a sudden jerk of the rope that Twilight was being held up with, a snapping sound filled the air and her struggling ceased. Without warning the crystal ball detonated and the vision was lost, leaving Twilight in dark.

Cassius's voice broke the silence, "Faithful? Where is your friendship now?"

Queen Chrysalis was getting everyone ready to move out as the moon was being risen by Princess Luna. She had arrived only an hour ago and said Cassius asked her to come.  
A loud rumble was heard and the barrier around the tower that Cassius was resting in fell. Cassius himself stood on a balcony as the shadows receded to their master.

"We move tonight under the full moon! Celestia will have one day to give herself up or we prepare for war! Formations Now!" Cassius boomed to his armies.

A sudden scramble erupted amongst the creatures on the ground and Rainbow Dash was almost trampled by a minotaur. Soon after she found herself being lifted by a magical blue aura. It carried her to Cassius who stood on his perch. Where faces were only inches from each other when Cassius cracked his smile.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? You will get some of my power, but you will change."  
He said.

Rainbow Dash gulped and slowly nodded her head. Just then she felt a cold sensation run up her hind legs at a slow pace. She looked down to see the shadows covering her like a plague to a dying village. As it rose up she felt a hollow anger at something. That something was herself. She was giving up on everything she believed in and was becoming something she hated.  
She began to fight the conversion and Cassius only smiled harder.  
As the shadows covered her ribs and wings she lost all feeling in them. The more it spread the weaker she felt. Finally after a grueling few minutes of her will clashing with his, Rainbow Dash was covered from head to hoof in shadow. She felt them penetrate her entire being, her very soul. The pain, the loneliness, the sorrow, betrayal, and power. So much power filled her along with the feelings. These feelings must have been the ones Cassius had all of these years.  
She felt the shadows wanting to bend to her will as though they were alive. Cassius released her and let her hover in place. Rainbow Dash stuck a hoof out and willed the shadows to go and they did. Cassius nodded in approval and satisfaction.

"So Warrior Dash, How do you feel?" Cassius asked.

Rainbow lifted an eyebrow at him and said, "Warrior Dash, master?"

"That seems to be a good name for the fastest and best pegasus fighter in all of New Equestria, don't you think?" Cassius replied as he stepped off of the balcony and flew down to lead his forces.

Rainbow Dash thought about it and felt he was right, at least right to hide her true name.  
Even though she felt his power, Rainbow didn't feel his influence like the others. She was still loyal to her friends. Cassius was one of them, but Twilight and the others came first.  
She followed after him and watched from afar as he rounded up his troops. They set up wagons for what appeared to be camping supplies and other survival equipment. Within an hour everything was ready and Cassius gave the order to march. The war was officially on the second Cassius stepped through the main gate of the changeling kingdom.

Celestia was in her throne room in deep thought. Luna had taken Applejack and left for the Changeling Kingdom earlier that morning. They had a plan in place, but with such an unexpected turn of events, she was sure to have to have to fight Cassius soon. Luna must have found him and was going to take him on alone, If not then. No, after all that had happened in the last few years Celestia's little sister wouldn't just betray her like this. Cassius must have tricked her in the dream realm or even taken over her mind. Celestia never felt such rage that was focused on one single pony before. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Her anger was a deadly weapon indeed, but it needed to be guided at the right target and used at the right time.  
Sereen walked in at a fast trot towards Celestia. The sun goddess looked over to her and got off of the throne to meet her halfway.

"Is everything alright Sereen? You look worried." Celestia asked.

Sereen had a grim look in her eyes, "Cassius is on the move. He is leading his army and will be arriving soon."

Celestia shared her look and asked, "How long do we have?"

Twilight entered the chamber and said, "Two days. He will be here by tonight, but wait one day for us to prepare."

Both Celestia and Sereen looked to the lavender mare. Twilight walked over to them and bowed.

"Twilight how do you know this?" Celestia asked.

"I spoke to him last night princess. I was going to... ask him where my friends were." lied Twilight.

Sereen took a step closer and said, "You are a bad liar Twilight Sparkle. Why did you seek Cassius?"

"Why would I seek your brother?" Twilight said quickly.

Sereen narrowed her eyes and replied, "He killed you once, because you are a powerful and a great source of harmony. He calls you Faithful,l because you are one of the purest forms of harmony too. He can't corrupt you so he killed you and would rather avoid you now, than try to find you. Now why did you summon him?"

Twilight found the line of facts was overwhelming and with the cold glare Sereen was giving her to be frightening. It felt like Sereen was looking into her very soul trying to find the truth. Her eyes scanned Twilight's every movement for the slightest twitch or shiver. For a few moments Twilight held her breath before trying to slowly draw one in as not to alert her. Celestia only watched Sereen gaze into Twilight's eyes for a few moments more.

"Sereen, that is enough. I know she is hiding something." Celestia finally said.

Sereen looked away from Twilight and backed up. Twilight let loose the air in her lungs and relaxed a little. She felt like Fluttershy had just stared her down.

"I am sorry Twilight. I didn't mean to do that to you." Sereen apologized.

"It's ok. You are doing your job to protect the princess." Twilight said nervously.

"Twilight, what were you really doing?" the princess asked.

"I...Uh...I was going to ask if Applejack and I joining him would fix the balance enough to stop the war. I was ready to give myself up to him in order to save you princess." Twilight stammered.

"Oh Twilight." Celestia said as she walked over to her student. "You had your heart in the right place, but we need you here. You see... Luna and Applejack had left to find Cassius already."

"I know." Twilight mumbled.

Celestia looked to Twilight and raised her head with a hoof before asking, "How do you know that? We haven't told anypony yet."

Twilight felt tears roll down her muzzle and she began to sob into Celestia's white coat.  
This shocked Sereen and stunned Celestia. After a moment Twilight began to tell them of her vision in the dream realm.

"This sounds like Queen Rosetta was showing Cassius and Twilight a fragment of the future. Princess, this sounds like the plan will fail." Sereen said.

"No, it sounds like the signal wasn't given yet. Listen to me Twilight. No matter what happens in the next few days, I want you to promise me that you will live on after this. You will live like you would have if none of this ever happened." Celestia said.

Twilight looked up and mumbled, "Princess?"

"Promise me Twilight." Celestia spoke in almost a whispered voice.

"I... I promise." whispered the lavender unicorn.

"Thank you Twilight. Now I want you to go with Sereen and get every able and willing pony to prepare for battle. I will send some ponies that I know you will be able to work with shortly." Celestia said as she looked to Sereen.

The white and golden Alicorn walked to the two and looked down at Twilight who followed her out of the room. War was going to be here in two days and they were not going to give up without a fight.

Hours had passed and the moon was out. Along the way Luna had to stop to perform her duties as princess of the night. Even with Cassius she had her responsibilities to Equestria. From the looks of it they were no more than a few minutes away from the Ponyville. This was to be the sight of their first camp and center for what was going to be a battle. Cassius was going to go straight for Celestia on the day of the fight and he was jittery from excitement. The war machines that the hydra pulled were going to be a distraction while Cassius's bearers of Elements of Chaos went in to find Twilight and Sereen. Their job was to keep them busy for as long as possible. Luna was to hold back Discord, and Chrysalis was to rally the troops and make it look as though Cassius was focusing on the battle. As always Cassius intended a show and he was going to give one that Equestria would never forget.

The ponies of Ponyville were all fast asleep except for one. The librarian who was buried in her books as usual. Twilight was looking for something, anything that could be used to help her fight Cassius. She had gone through at least one fourth of the books in her house before she felt the ground tremble. It was faint but it was there. It felt like a massive heart was beating in the earth itself. Twilight looked out her window and saw a faint glow of light in the distance. before she knew it she saw hydra pulling massive catapults and creatures of all types marching. In the air Twilight saw Cassius hovering above them with Luna and the two pegasi from her vision. Twilight panicked and woke up spike.

"Spike I need you to take a letter of emergency!" She exclaimed in panic.

The baby dragon rolled out of his bed in a cocoon of blankets with a grunt.

"What is going on Twilight? It's still dark out." Spike said with a yawn.

"Spike, Cassius is here with his army! we need to send Princess Celestia a letter asking her to send troops to defend Ponyville!" Twilight said as she floated a quill and paper to him.

Spike quickly wrote down what Twilight had told him. With his magical fire he sent the paper away. Not even ten seconds later Spike belched up the reply.

He began the read the scrolls contents.

" To my Faithful Student Twilight Sparkle,

I am sorry, but even if I were to send any troops it will be too late. I need you to send a flare spell and start an evacuation. I will send Sereen and Discord to provide a protective field to give you time. You brother will also arrive via teleportation and create a portal that will send everypony to the safety of the castle. I wish you the best of luck and await you here at Canterlot.

Princess Celestia of Equestria."

After Spike finished the scroll there was a flash of light outside and a knock on her door.  
Twilight ran down to front door of the library and opened it without hesitation. Discord stood in the frame with Shining Armor next to him.

"Twily send the flare, Discord will get everypony up and outside for evacuation. Get anything that is important and hurry outside." Shining Armor said as his horn began to glow.

"Only take what is absolutely necessary then give me a hoof with walking to town." Discord said before flying off to begin the evacuation.

Shining Armor gave her a hug and ran to the town hall leaving his sister to set off the flare.

Two changelings flew up to Cassius and the others.

One began, "Master, a white and gold Alicorn, white unicorn stallion and the spirit of chaos just entered the town."

In the distance Cassius saw a blood red flare just like the one back at the Crystal Empire.  
A barrier soon formed around Ponyville. It shimmered a faint gold aura of his sisters magic.  
He knew that they were trying to do and Cassius was not going to let her get away this time.

"Set the camps up right on the edge of the barrier and wait there for my return." He ordered before rocketing to the massive shield.

He stopped only a few feet from it and peered inside. He saw ponies running around pulling carts and families into town hall. Even from outside the barrier he could feel the presence of a portal spell, an evacuation was underway.

"Do you really think that you can run from me!?" Cassius's voice boomed.

The ponies inside stopped dead in their tracks from the sound of his voice. Their eyes found the shadow Alicorn hovering just outside the dome.

"Sereen, Incarnate show yourselves!" He hollered.

The ponies inside held their ears and trembled in fear from the furious anger that came from him.

Shining Armor stepped outside of the town hall and called to the ponies, "You need to move now! He can't hurt you when you are past the portal!"

The ponies ran to the hall in a mob, almost trampling the white unicorn. Shining Armor teleported to the roof to avoid the fearful ponies. His gaze fixed on Cassius who only smiled at him.

"So, I call for them and you show up. How is Cadence?" Cassius taunted.

"Why are you here?" hissed Shining Armor.

Cassius placed a hoof on the barrier and forced it to deform with a small web of shadows.

"I am here to do a few things. First, is to kill my sister and anypony who gets in my way. Second, is to take the town for my troops and wait out the day like I said we would. Finally, kill Princess Celestia. Now are you going to get in my way?" Cassius said with his psychotic grin.

Just before he could answer Twilight ran to the hall and yelled, " Shining Armor everypony has gone through!"

"Twilight you are next! Go through now!" Shining Armor called from the roof.

"You aren't coming with me?" She asked.

"Twilight go now!" yelled Shining Armor.

"I'm not leaving without you! I lost my friends to him, I won't lose my brother too!"  
Twilight shouted back to him.

"Discord get her through the portal!" ordered the white unicorn.

Without a word Discord materialized behind Twilight and grabbed her. She struggled to get free from the spirit of chaos as he took her to the portal.

"I am sorry Twilight, But this is for the best." He said just before throwing her in and sending her to Canterlot.

Discord stepped out and gave Shining Armor a thumbs up. With that he let the portal die and let his magic refocus.

"Well, are you going to stand aside or will you stand in my way?" Cassius asked.

"I will not let you hurt my family again." Shining Armor growled.

"Then its in my way." Cassius said with a sinister grin.

He pushed his hoof through the barrier and it shattered like it was made of glass. Shadows took the place of golden light. Shining Armor and Discord stood in awe as the dome grew dark.  
It finally claimed the entirety of what was Sereen's defensive barrier and left them sitting in pitch black darkness.

Cassius called out, "Welcome to your crystal ball!"


	17. Chapter 16:The Fall Of Old Equestria

It had been a day since Cassius took Ponyville. Discord, Sereen, and Shining Armor had somehow gotten free of the dome. Shining Armor took most of the hits and was nearly killed during the fight. The other two had less... lethal injuries, but did need some time to receive medical treatment and rest. If Sereen hadn't intervened and started healing Shining Armor on the way to the castle, he wouldn't have made It through the shadow barrier alive, let alone to Canterlot. Twilight was sitting next to him as he slept in a recovery bed at the Canterlot hospital. She asked them what had happened in what was now Ponyville, but none of them gave her an answer. They only had a few hours before the battle for Equestria would begin and Shining Armor would be sitting it out. Twilight felt a little relieved to know he would be safe, but annoyed that they wouldn't tell her what happened to them. While they had been in Ponyville she had helped the royal guards whom had wasted no time in preparing the castle defenses and getting the troops to battle ready status. The last thing they needed to do was get all of the commanders together and form a battle plan. Since her brother was out of the picture, Twilight figured Cadence would take his place. To her surprise, Cadence walked in and tapped Twilight on the shoulder.

"Twilight, We need you." She said softly.

"For what?" replied the sad unicorn.

"You are as much a leader as any of us. Celestia wants you with us when we head to the field. Before the battle we are going to try to negotiate something that could stop the bloodshed." Cadence said with hope of the impossible.

Twilight knew the only thing that would stop any of this was either Celestia's head or Cassius's eyes. She leaned to her brother and gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning to Cadence.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"I will let Celestia tell you. Come with me, we are to meet in the great hall." Cadence said as she placed a wing around Twilight and walked her out.

Twilight could see she had stolen herself so she wouldn't cry in front of her. The matter at hoof was too important to show weakness in such a grave time. She needed to be strong for everypony. Even if it meant leaving her lover in the hands of fate. The had walked out of the hospital and Twilight could see that the dome over Ponyville was gone.

"Cadence, do you know how they got out of Ponyville." Twilight asked as she looked at a blob of living shadows that sat above the town.

"I was told that Sereen used the Elements of Harmony's original forms and caught Cassius off guard. She shared the barrier and left him with a nice burn to his left wing." Cadence said with a hint of anger that quickly faded.

"Wait, she used the Elements of Harmony? Alone? I thought only Celestia could do that." Twilight asked in astonishment.

"Twilight, She was the original bearer. Until you and your friends came along, there was only a single bearer each time. But now that she used them, Cassius knows she still holds the power of harmony and he will not hold anything back this time. Do you see the orb of Shadows above Ponyville?" the pink alicorn said.

"Ya, I don't think I could miss it even if I wanted to." replied Twilight.

Cadence sat silent for a moment, "Cassius is harnessing all of his power. If something isn't done soon, I fear he will kill us all."

"Well we need to try something to stop him. He was beaten once right? So lets do it again." Twilight said.

"Well he will have his chaos elements with him this time, but we have you." Cadence said with a warm smile.

"So does this mean Cassius..." Twilight began as she drifted into thought.

"Cassius what?" Cadence asked.

"Never mind. Lets get to Celestia and plan for this negotiation." Twilight said softly.

Dusk was approaching and everyone that considered themselves part of The Lost Night was lined up and readied for battle. Like them, everyone that was going to fight for Celestia lined up the valley on the opposite side that had the town of Ponyville. In the center of what was going to be the final battle that would change Equestria forever, the leaders of both sides got ready to meet. Princess Luna and Queen Chrysalis stood in the center of town looking to Sereen, Cadence, Discord, and Twilight. Cassius was still inside the orb of living shadows above them, like a sleeping dragon in his cave of riches.

"We are here to negotiate a way to stop this war. Is there any way to prevent the spilling of innocent blood?" Sereen asked as calm as ever.

Neither Luna or Chrysalis answered, they just looked to the orb above as if it would answer for them. Twilight felt a faint magical presence coming from it only for an instant. I was the familiar presence she hadn't felt in days. It was the Cassius she met for the first time when she found him still awake on his cot in the library.

"Come on, there has to be a way to stop this." Cadence said stamping a hoof on the ground.

"Cadence, This isn't for us to decide. We have no power here." Princess Luna said calmly as her gaze found Sereen. "You know this is a waste of time. He is going to try to kill her, no matter what we decide."

Sereen lowered her head and turned without another word. She began to leave and Discord followed her. Cadence followed after them at a slower pace. Luna and Chrysalis left in the opposite direction. Twilight didn't believe what she was seeing. Everypony was giving up and accepting the loss of innocent life. The sun had finally fallen and everypony stopped and turned to look up. Above Twilight, the orb began to swirl and remove layers of shadows. Sereen's horn flashed and she was in her battle armor. Discord yelled to Cadence to get the troops on a charge. Chrysalis took off after hearing the spirit of chaos give his order and was going to send in their forces.

They had run out of time, the final battle was here and Twilight was right under their destruction.

"Move Twilight!" Sereen yelled.

The lavender unicorn ran to her just in time to avoid a blast of dark magic. The orb slammed into the ground and formed a now very annoyed Cassius. Twilight stumbled next to Sereen as she released the same spell that gave her the golden armor.

"Cute Sereen, you two look alike. Did you accept her as your apprentice?" Cassius asked.

"I did and I'd like you to release yours." Sereen replied.

"Now why would I do that? Tell you what though, before I kill you I will let you see them." taunted the shadow Alicorn.

His horn glowed a dark blue and five misty figures appeared next to him. Twilight's eyes grew wide when she saw them. They were the same ponies from the vision, Cassius looked her in the eye and smiled.

"Do you not recognize them Faithful? Well let me fix that. My little ponies, please say hello to your friend." he ordered.

The shadows around the five faded to reveal Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy. They all gleamed hate at her through their glowing eyes.

"Uh... Girls!?" Twilight shouted in astonishment.

Her vision was coming true right before her eyes.

"Now I would love to play, but I hear the sound of a charge in the distance. Girls, kill Faithful will you. I have a date with Celestia." Cassius said as he tried to take off.

Sereen slammed into him and knocked them both out of view. Trying to track the flight path of the two, Twilight's ear twitched at the sound of hoofs hitting the ground in rapid succession. She turned as she casted the spell for her swords. Twilight brought up her left foreleg and caught Pinkamena's blade, inches away from her neck. She looked Twilight in the eyes with a scowl. Twilight pushed her off and tried to speak, but was cut off by an arrow nearly hitting her in the head.

"Rainbow Da"- Twilight ducked to avoid Rarity's swords of shadow from removing her head which was very much comfortably connected to her neck. -"Rarity, why are you doing this!?"

She was given no answer from any of them. The only thing that answered was a trident that was slammed into her side, nearly knocking her over. Slayershy stood on the other end of the deadly weapon covered in shadows. The others let themselves be claimed by Cassius's darkness as well. A blast of an energy bolt hit Slayershy and sent her sliding away.  
Using her magic, Twilight pulled out the weapon with a grunt and let it fall to the earth.  
Her armor took most of the impact, but it still entered her side. A sharp pain reminded her that she still wasn't completely healed from her broken rib. Both Rarity and Pinkamena circled Twilight like dogs after a last meal. They lunged at her, but found only each other's swords. Twilight teleported away and reappeared just in time to watch the shadows clash into one another and her friends roll out of the way to avoid killing other.

"Girls, you don't need to do this. We can be friends again." Twilight said through gritted teeth.

A rope found itself around Twilight's ribs pinning her legs to her sides. With a swift tug Twilight fell to her side. Pinkamena lunged into the air and was coming down on her with the sword's tip pointed straight down. Rolling around, Twilight missed being impaled by the large blade.  
She used her magic to remove the rope and tied up Applejack. She summoned the swords of light again and held them in a defensive stance.

"Is there no reasoning with any of you?" Twilight asked softly.

Once again nopony answered her question.

"Well"- a tear fell from her muzzle. -"I have no choice now. I loved you all." Twilight said.

An arrow flew towards Twilights left eye, but only found a sword that sliced it in two.  
Her target was set, Rainbow Dash had to go first. Twilight teleported behind Warrior Dash and bucked her in the spine. The two mares fell out of the air with Twilight over Dash ready to have the swords gut her when they found the earth. A blast of magic from Rarity sent the gold and lavender unicorn flying back only a second before they hit. Dash laid there stunned by the sudden aggression Twilight had just displayed. This was now truly a fight for survival.

Twilight hit the grass and rolled onto her hooves, charging her spells. When she was on her hind legs, she let loose a barrage of anger fuelled energy bolts at her opponents.  
The shadows shot into action in an attempt to protect it's masters. Each of them had a barrier surround them and absorb Twilights attack. Rarity caught her off guard and managed to get a good slash in Twilight's side followed by a kick into her damaged rib. Twilight felt the bone shatter and nearly collapsed, she let loose a howl of pain. The gold and lavender unicorn held herself up on one of the swords, with her breathing becoming more labored.

Celestia watched in horror as the two masses of creatures collided in and around Ponyville. Cassius was going through with his promise, he was destroying Equestria from the inside out. She thought about how much she wanted him destroyed but soon found that she could place no blame on him. He was fulfilling his duties to the letter. All she could do is stop him from killing her. The doors of her massive throne room slammed against the walls as they opened, letting Cassius walk inside glaring and grinning at her.

"Cassius? What are you doing here? I saw you fighting Sereen." Celestia blurted.

"A changeling that I know from my time the Crystal Empire was able to switch places with me so I wouldn't be late for our date with destiny, Sweet Celestia." Cassius said in a mockingly sweet voice.

Celestia lowered her head and closed her eyes letting Cassius walk up to her. They were muzzle to muzzle and Celestia looked deeply into his eyes.

"Tia, I am truly sorry, but this has to be. I ask that you fight me. Only you can truly kill me." Cassius spoke in his normal voice.

The voice he used was his and not the one that was influenced by his promise to the Eternal Herd. Celestia let a tear fall before giving a nod.

"Thank you." Cassius said as he turned and took a few steps away.

When he faced her again his grin was back and the shadows danced around their master.  
He let them arc at her before charging with a shadow blade. Celestia let a massive blast of sunlight leave her body. The powerful burst of UV rays dispelled the shadows and shattered all of the windows in the castle, but Cassius used his wings to power through the shock wave and made contact with his hoof and Celestia's chest. The hit broke Celestia's chest plate making her stagger backwards. Cassius followed up with a new shadow blade.  
The sun goddess called her own blade of pure sunlight and the two connected. Both Alicorns charged an attack spell that was based on their spiritual elements of power. A ball of pure light formed from Celestia while an orb a living shadows swirled from Cassius. The two tried to force the other to the ground, but soon found themselves in a deadly stalemate.  
Eventually they fired the spheres at point blank range. A devastating explosion shook Canterlot to its very core nearly sending the entire structure crumbling off of the mountain. What was left of the throne room was a floor covered in debris from the walls and ceiling.  
A massive hole sat where the throne was and the remains of what was left of the secret steps was in shambles. Celestia was getting up when she heard a faint cry from Ponyville.  
One that could only be from her beloved Twilight. The bloodied and beaten Alicorn looked around for Cassius and found no sign of him. Celestia took the opportunity and turned to fly. As she unfurled her wings she heard stones shifting and the manic laughter that belonged to Cassius.

"That really" - Cassius took in a sharp breath as he lifted a stone from overtop of him and threw it with his hoofs. - "Hurt Celestia." he then pushed off a large stone that held his leg in place.

Celestia flew off racing to Twilight while she still had time. Cassius only grinned harder as he pushed another stone from his wing. Flapping a few times he began to trot before entering a full gallop. He ran off of the edge of the destroyed room and followed after Celestia.  
It only took a few moments before he saw her glow in his darkness. Cassius fired spears of dark energy at her, Celestia weaved and dodged them while firing discs of white light back at him. Cassius coated himself in a black cloak of his shadow and slammed into Celestia's back sending them both rocketing into the ground of the town square in Ponyville.

Twilight had taken several hits and was bleeding heavily from cuts and stabs.  
Warrior Dash fired an arrow from her crossbow and it impacted inside her thigh.  
Slayershy stepped behind her with a trident and slammed it into her back cracking the armor and puncturing one her lungs, causing her to dispel the swords. After the trident was removed, Pinkamena used her blade to cut off part of her right ear and some of her mane with a single swipe. Then she placed a hoof over the arrow and twisted it around before pushing it all the way through her thigh before walking away. Rarity ran at her and stabbed Twilight in both shoulders with dual swords. She twisted them to the sides to cause as much damage and pain as possible before removing them and following its counterpart.  
Warrior Dash lifted her crossbow with a new arrow and shot her in the chest missing her heart by an inch. She reloaded the weapon again and hovered in place as she watched the others stand around Twilight. She spat up blood and nearly fell over from the unbearable pain.  
She grunts from the impacts as she realized that this was the last thing she was to see.  
Dying by the hooves of her best friends, what a way to go she thought.

Applejack walked up to her with a lasso that had been tied around her neck like a hangman's noose. She handed the rope to the two pegasi and pointed up with a hoof. This is it, Twilight mentally said. They flew up slowly and lifted her up off of the ground. As she struggled to get free she saw a war being fought by all kinds of creatures. Dragons on dragons, Changelings fighting griffin and pegasi, unicorns attacking and killing the hydra and other animals that fought for Cassius. Spike laid next to a few dead guards as he hid from some changelings that were charged the ones that still lived. She was going to miss Spike and hoped he would stay down. In the distance Discord was fighting Luna in her Nightmare Moon form. The spirit of Chaos was trying to get to Celestia who was laying on her side with Cassius standing over her. The shadows around him twitched with excitement and a psychotic grin filled his muzzle. His horn was glowing a dark blue, then there was a sudden blast of light that temporarily blinded her.  
There was a sudden jerk of the rope that Twilight was being held up with, a snapping sound filled the air and her struggling ceased. Twilight found herself hitting the ground and gasping for air. She looked to her left and saw an arrow next to the cut rope. Looking up she saw Rainbow Dash slamming into Fluttershy pushing her to the ground. The others on the ground where being held in place by a magical aura from Princess Luna. Discord snapped his claw and Fluttershy was in a soundproof bubble slamming into the walls trying to desperately break free. Rainbow Dash floated down to Twilight and tried to lift her onto her hooves.

"Dash."Twilight said weakly.

"I'm so sorry Twilight. This was part of the plan." Rainbow Dash began.

"Plan!?" coughed Twilight.

"We were going to tell you, but we needed you to fight like your life depended on it." Discord said.

"Just let Sereen..." began Luna.

Sereen was sent flying through the air and slammed into Discord. Cassius stepped out of the rubble of a building a beam from his sister had sent him, before he could kill Celestia.  
His entire left side was charred, but was healing before everypony's eyes. He twisted his neck from side to side and the sounds of snapping filled the night air.

"Faithful!" he growled. "You have been a pain in my side for too long!" - He began to walk forward towards her and let burning shadows form around his right hoof.- "I have had it with you! Now you will die and there will be NO BRINGING YOU BACK!"

Cassius ran at full speed past Celestia, slamming Luna out of his way. Time seemed to slow down for Twilight and all sound faded. She knew this must be the end for her.  
Twilight didn't want to die but, she wasn't afraid anymore. She closed her eyes and waited.  
A scream filled the air that literally stopped the battle. All of the fighting and sounds of explosions ceased to exist and gave to the primal screech. Twilight opened her eyes to see a blood soaked gray hoof looking back. The hoof was all the way through a white Alicorn with a golden mane.

"Sereen!" shouted Celestia as she struggled to get up from the ground.

The screaming faded from Sereen as her spells vanished and she fell limp around her brothers foreleg. Placing his free hoof on it he pushed her off and watched her fall to the ground. Twilight stared in awe as Sereen tried to speak to her.

"Dearest sister." Cassius hissed. "You really are stronger than I give you credit for."

Sereen looked to twilight and waved her closer as blood flowed out of her mouth.  
Twilight leaned in and heard her last words, the last words of Sereen,  
the Guardian of Harmony.

"Twilight... Awaken." the dying Alicorn managed to mutter, as the last of her life went into a spell that was channeled onto the tip of her hoof.

She tapped Twilight on her chest and a glyph appeared.  
At that moment Twilight felt something come over her.  
Sereen was going to say something else, but Cassius brought down a hoof on her neck.

"Sister, I believe you have done enough to spite me. Now please do me a favor and DIE!" Cassius said with a satisfying twist of his hoof.

The sound of Sereen's neck shattering made everypony speechless. He removed his hoof and scraped it on the ground in an attempt to remove the blood. Sereen laid lifeless in Twilights place and Cassius showed no signs of remorse. She heard a voice in her mind trying to get past the sudden flush of rage.

Sereen voice echoed in her mind, "Twilight Sparkle, listen to me I do not have much time.  
I have died and returned to the herd, my magic let me leave this behind. I have given you many gifts in the last few days, but what I just gave you is complete control of your magic, along with the rest of my own. You can now use all of the Elements of Harmony by yourself. All you need to do is remember your friends and the ones you are trying to save. Cassius is fighting on the inside, make no mistake he needs to die. Just don't hold anything against him when this is over."

Her voice disappeared and left Twilight to feel a power she had only felt back on the day she earned her cutie mark and the times she used her Element of Harmony with her friends.  
No, this time she was stronger than before. Twilight closed her eyes and focused on the magic she now had. Cassius stepped closer to her with the his shadows taking form around him like a cobra's head, ready to strike at an intruder in its home. Without warning the shadow spikes bolted into action. They struck the earth where Twilight stood impacting the ground with enough force to smash the cement on the ground into a fine powder. Cassius looked to the impact area with a scowl. He turned just in time with a shadow blade to parry one of Twilight's now flaming light swords. Her eyes were engulfed by white light. Cassius pushed off and sent another flurry of strikes followed by spikes of darkness to Twilight. The lavender unicorn galloped to the left, dodging and weaving the shadow strikes and using energy bolts while she countered the spears. As Twilight was running she was casting an attach spell that was being channeled from her hoofs that Cassius didn't seem to notice. Every few steps she cast it over and over again six times in a ring around him. The earth began to bulge up and race toward the gray Alicorn. When Cassius finally noticed what she was doing, it was too late.  
The ground erupted from all sides of him and he was consumed by the power of the Elements of Harmony. The energy that they held was even more powerful now than it had ever been when she used it with her friends. Cassius let a cry of pure pain leave his muzzle as his shadows were dissolved and he was lifted into the air. Twilight stopped and fired a massive beam of pure white light that struck Cassius dead in the chest and found its was through him. When it passed Twilight wasn't going to take any chances, she fired it again then followed up with her energy bolts. An explosion ripped through the air when the power behind the Elements attack faded leaving a burnt and mangled husk to fall to the ground.  
Twilight dropped to her haunches and was breathing heavily from the exertion of master spells. Sereen had a way to give the best gifts when they were needed. Cassius's hold on Twilight's friends must have died with him, because they all looked as though they didn't know what was going on except for Rainbow Dash. They were released from the grip Luna and Discord were using to keep them pinned. They walked over to Twilight looking at their surroundings in disbelief.

"Twi, What the hay is going on?" Applejack asked.

Still breathing hard Twilight replied," Applejack, Its a long story, but its good to have..."

"You... YOU... FAITHFUL, YOU THINK THIS IS OVER!" Yelled Cassius as he started to get up.

His limbs began to regenerate and the left side of his face was nothing, but his eye and skull. his eyes held a look of pure rage that looked as though flames would shoot from them.  
He limped over to them as his legs were trying to fix themselves.

"YoU Can'T KiLl mE, I aM tHe EmBodiMent oF thE ElemEntS of CHAOS!" he shouted as his eyes and horn glowed while laughing maniacally.

Luna stood slack jawed and asked, "How is this possible?"

Cassius turned to look at her, with half of a skull and an eye exposed from the unhealed flesh, "I can't die anymore Luna. I was never dead, I was trapped. I can't die until the balance is restored. NOPONY CAN SAVE YOU NOW!"

A spark flashed in the cold night air. It was bright enough to catch everypony's attention and direct it to the heavens. A white Alicorn with a crimson red mane flew down and landed in front of Twilight. Her cutie mark was on a quill in an ink vile and she had a book was levitated in her magic.

Cassius froze for a moment and then bowed. Everypony did the same, even what creatures remained followed.

"Mother Mare." Cassius whispered.

"Mother." muttered Celestia, Luna, and Discord in unison.

Queen Rosetta looked to her three children and gave only a brief smile before looking back to the now half healed Cassius.

"Cassius Nightshade." She spoke softly. "You have tried to perform your duties to the letter. However, You have become a greater threat to Equestria and you must stop."

Cassius raised his head and looked the queen of creation in the eyes.  
Anger still showed heavily in his eyes.

"I will do no such thing your majesty." he spoke as blood seeped from his muzzle.

The flesh on his face began to take shape and undo the damage Twilight had caused.  
His eyes however glowed even brighter.

"Mother Mare, I am sorry for what I must do. I can not break the vows I have sworn to the you and the Eternal herd. I am to restore equilibrium to the balance and maintain it. And right now the only thing that will do that is"- Cassius took a step closer to her. -"Your distraction."

Cassius began to close the gap between him and the empress of Equestria.  
Tendrils of shadow sprouting from him and everywhere else a shadow could be cast.  
Queen Rosetta only let out a sigh and opened the book she had. Before she could write something however, Cassius flung it with a tendril that was created using her own shadow that the moonlight cast. The book was sent flying to him and he used his magic to pluck it out of the air. He looked at the hole in his chest then back to her without lifting his head before he began the painful task of placing it inside. The sound of organs shifting followed by a few grunts of pain from Cassius were heard as it fell into place. The hole in him closed and sealed the book inside.

"I hope you didn't plan... to write me out of existence Mother Mare." Cassius said through heavy breaths.

Queen Rosetta looked in admiration to her determined follower. He had always been one to keep his promises and vows. This was one of his more... crafty ways of doing just that.  
She looked to him and let a little smirk appear before she let a blast of rainbow colored light fly at him. It hit true, but was being reflected in all directions around him.

"Mother Mare! I will not let you down! I will restore the balance with your death!"  
Cassius said as he pushed past the light using the shadows as a massive shield.

Queen Rosetta was stunned by the determination he had and applied more power.  
It wasn't enough, all it did was slow him down. Cassius was getting closer and she was using almost all of her strength. Suddenly a green beam joined the rainbow and Chrysalis was walking over with the sign of strain on her face.

"I'm sorry for what we have done your majesty. Let me make it right." She said through gritted teeth.

Princess Luna ran to their sides and placed her own power to the mix.  
Celestia and Discord did the same, taking a place around their mother. The combination of their powers had stopped Cassius but wasn't pushing him back.

"All you are doing is delaying equilibrium! I will fix everything! I...I...I'm sorry!" Cassius yelled.

He began to push forward again using his wings.

"Twilight Sparkle! We need the summoning circle we used for the awakening! Draw it around us!" Princess Luna yelled.

Without hesitation Twilight sprung to her hooves and began to trace the circle around the most powerful beings in all of Equestria. She traced each glyph from her photo memory all the way down to the last detail.

"Finished!" Twilight yelled.

All of them backed away and found a position around the large ring.

"Use telekinesis to pull him in the center!" Celestia yelled.

All of them switched spells and Cassius was flung to the center of the circle and trapped in a barrier like he was in the basement of the library. He let his psychotic smile sit on his muzzle. He placed his head on the walls of the small dome as he stood on his hind legs. Cassius was gazing into Queen Rosetta arctic blue eyes.

"This won't save you." he mumbled as he rolled his head on the smooth surface.

"You have been fighting for over a thousand years Cassius. It is time you rest."  
Queen Rosetta said.

Queen Rosetta used her magic to pull him into the wall of the dome. Lifting her left hoof, she slammed it through the wall and into his chest. Cassius spat up blood and began coughing from the pain and force of the impact to his chest. Queen Rosetta removed her hoof and used her magic to retrieve the book from him. She found resistance as his shadows tried to keep their grip on it. A quick flash of light dispersed them and the book was free.

"Cassius Nightshade. You have put Equestria in great danger. The balance was offset not by harmony, but by you. Your return from your slumber and the regaining of all your memories is the cause. I was going to give you a new life here, but somepony decided to give you back your old one." - She looked to Luna who lowered her head. Looking back to Cassius she continued. -"You will not be judged for what you have done these last few days, but you will be removed from this world. Now rest." Queen Rosetta said with authority in the Royal Canterlot voice.

The book opened and she levitated the quill from her cutie mark and began to write in it. Cassius began to fade from the ring in shining fragments of light that floated into the sky.  
His eyes began to tear up and the multi colored rings grew dull. His hind legs were now gone and he looked to Luna with an expression that seemed to be his and not what he had become.

"Luna." he whispered in a whine. "I'm sorry for everything. I love you, I always have. Please forgive me."

Luna placed her hooves on the barrier and said, "I do and I love you too. I will always remember you Cassius. One day I will go to the herd and I will see you again."

"I'll be waiting." Cassius said as the last tear fell to the ground and the last spark of light flew up to the heavens.

Cassius was gone and the ring died with his magic. Everypony stood in silence for a few moments. Luna collapsed and burst into tears on the spot. Queen Rosetta motioned for everypony to leave and told them to begin repairs on the town. She walked over to her youngest child and sat next to her.

"Luna. I know how much he meant to you. He has been forgiven for everything and will be waiting for you when you decide to return to the herd." She said softly.

"Mother, it's not fair. I thought I lost him over a thousand years ago. I find him alive just to loose him a few days later. Why would this have had to be the way you wanted things?" Luna asked as she sobbed into her mothers coat.

"Luna!? Everything that I do is for a reason. This was to be a new life for him, but something unexpected happened that I was too late to correct. Until now, when I saw my children working together of a common goal of harmony."

Luna looked to her as she listened intently to her mother's words. Queen Rosetta looked around and saw everyone that was participating in the battle working together to fix and clean the earth and town. At this moment there was no good or evil, only harmony.

"I see this lesson has also been heard by Equestria itself." Rosetta sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them she looked to down to her sobbing daughter. "Luna, I do believe I owe you a few birthday gifts." she said with a warm smile.

"Mother, I don't believe now is such a time too..." Luna started.

"Luna, you will have to wait a little while, but I will give back Cassius. In fact I believe Sereen would also like to return to Celestia's side as well." the queen said with a sly grin on her muzzle.

Luna wasn't sure what her mother was going on about. She looked to the horizon to see the sun was rising on a new Equestria. A new life for everypony was about to begin.


	18. Epilogue

It had been six years after the Dark Libra incident. Twilight had become an alicorn and her friends didn't remember anything from the time they had served Cassius except for Rainbow Dash. She was given the option to have a memory lock spell done on her, but she refused. Her reason for it, She didn't want to forget a friend she would miss. The town of Ponyville was rebuilt and was now a tourist site. A memorial sat in the center of town square with a statue of Cassius and Sereen clashing hoofs. A plaque was placed with the names of all the ponies that lost their lives during that time. Cadet Haven and Spring Bash's names sat in the middle.  
The names of a few changelings were also engraved in the stone.  
Sereen and Cassius's names sat on the top as it was their statue.

Luna and Celestia where holding the Sixth Annual Libra banquet in honor of that day.  
Luna was in the entrance of the maze garden when Twilight came outside to greet her.

"Luna, how are you today?" She asked with a warm smile.

Luna looked to her and smiled back, "I am great Twilight. Oh, how are Celestia and Sereen?"

Twilight sighed, "Sereen had gotten into the cake and made a mess of the kitchen. She is still trying to relearn her magic. She thought trying to levitate herself into the cake would be a good idea. Shining Armor is cleaning her off with a few rags."

Luna covered her muzzle with a hoof in an attempt to hide her laughter.

"So, why are you out here all alone anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Who said I was alone?" Luna asked.

"Mommy, mommy come and catch me!" A voice called from inside the maze.

Luna turned and said, "Coming little one."

Twilight smiled and turned to leave the princess of the night with her child.  
Luna trotted into the maze and found a young gray unicorn colt with a blue and red mane waiting for her. His cutie mark was gold Libra symbol inside of a midnight black circle. He was jumping with joy to see his mother.

"Ok Cassius, do we want to play while your sister Sereen is getting cleaned up?"  
Luna asked softly.

Cassius quickly nodded his head. Luna smiled and began to slowly walk towards him.  
Giggling, Cassius ran off inside the maze like there was no tomorrow. Luna thought that this had to be the best thousand year birthday gift ever. She was happy to have Cassius back and the chance to repay him for all the years he protected her. All that remained, was what was going to happen next.


End file.
